Promises of Hope
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: A dozen promises made and broken. Now their Fate depends on the fulfillment of one last promise, the only one that hasn't been broken…one neither can remember... Bamon - Begins right after Fool Me Once. AU for the rest of the TVshow.
1. Prologue

Very well, here it is, my first attempt at writing Damon. The fic is almost finished already so you can be sure you won't have to wait forever for the next chapter to come. On the other hand, it's not turning out exactly the way I had originally planned it...I hope it goes alright anyway.

The plan if for this to eventually become a trilogy, that is, if enough people like this fic when it's over and want me to continue it. I'm taking a few liberties in this story, breaking cannon a bit, especially regarding the family of some of the characters, as well as their past (and lets be honest, we know so little thus far we can get away with doing it). This fic takes off after "Fool Me Once" and I cannot promise it will be following what is to come after that, mainly because I'm planning a few things that would pretty much make that impossible. Hope you'll ike this anyway.

On another topic, for this fic I have the collaboration of Rachel-Blue-Flame, writer of the "Meetings" series, stories to which I'll make reference in some chapters, they can be considered as sort-of prequels for this.

Oh, by the way there is a song that will be alluded to every chapter, it's called "The Promise", sung by Tracy Chapman, it's like sort of the fics theme, you'll understand the importance of it eventually; but I can seriously recomend you listening to it while reading at least some parts of this story.

Dedicated to all Bamon fans around, lets hope L.J. Smith takes some pity on us and actually makes this cannon!

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries, that belongs to the genius Lisa Jane Smith, and the CW for the show.

Now, let us begin!

* * *

Promises of Hope

_By: Lalaith Quetzalli _

**Prologue. **

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

It was late at night, and most people were safe inside their homes, sleeping, however, that wasn't the case for two certain individuals, who seemed to have chosen that precise time to meet, in a small clearing in the forest, illuminated just by the moonlight, they faced each other until on an unvoiced signal, they connected, in a kiss.

It took them minutes to separate, and when they did both were gasping for breath.

Just seconds later he moved to kiss her again, and was pretty put off when she, unexpectedly, moved away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Nothing." She replied in a very clipped tone.

"For someone who's usually so great at concealing things right now you're doing a terrible job at it." He told her half-joking, half-serious. "Now tell me, what's going on?"

"It's just that…" She raised her hand to caress his cheek, slowly, softly. "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

There was a shadow in her eyes, he could see it, he could practically feel it in the air, and he defiantly didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. "You're leaving? Why? When?" He shook his head vehemently. "Forget that, don't leave."

She sighed, a pain in her expression, as she opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't give her a chance, he'd stepped away from her and began pacing inside the limits of the little clearing.

"Come with me, right now." He told her suddenly. "We'll talk to my father. I'll explain things to him, everything."

"We can't do that…" She whispered softly.

"I know he'll give me hell about it, but eventually he'll understand, I'll make him understand. And I'm sure my brother will be on our side…"

"Please…please don't make this any harder…" She pleaded, more to herself than to him.

"Why? You know how I feel, why shouldn't I fight for that? You know I…"

"Sh…" She stepped to him and shushed him with a finger to his lips. "You knew since the very first day that this, that we didn't have any future."

"That's what you've been saying all along, and yet I'm still here. I'm not the one giving up on us, are you?"

"This isn't about giving up. It's about a battle that was lost before it was even fought."

"What?"

"This is a battle we can't fight, neither you nor I. We just aren't destined to win it. Fate has determined the outcome of it already."

"To hell with Fate! I may not have the kind of Power you posses, but I'm not about to just lay down and wait for things to happen."

"It's not about waiting for things to happen, but about knowing that they will, no matter what we do. Some things just are meant to be."

"No, not this."

"I'm so very sorry…" Her eyes turned glassy, with the tears she held at bay, things were hard enough without one of them crying. "You gotta believe me when I tell you, I care for you as much as you care for me, we just were never meant to be. I'm not your soulmate…"

"If not you, then who?"

"You haven't met her yet, and you won't for some time yet. But trust me, when you see her you'll know, because the moment you do you'll be unable to look at anything, anyone else; you will feel as if the whole world turned around her, as if nothing but her mattered…"

"But that's exactly what I'm feeling already!"

"No, you're not. And that's alright. Trust me, when the time comes you'll know the difference. She'll be the light that breaks your shadow, she'll be able to bring all your walls down with just one look, you'll be willing to go to hell and back for her, and she'll make everything in your life, good and bad, worth it."

"So, you're just giving up, and trying to justify it by saying some day I'll find this soulmate? What about you?"

"I don't matter. This is about you."

"Of course you matter! You always do. Don't undermine yourself, not the way others do it you, you know I've never been able to stand it."

"Alright, I won't."

"And don't think I believe a word of what you've told me."

"You don't need to. It'll happen all the same, and you won't even notice."

"I think I would notice if I were to suddenly have feeing for a woman different to the one that already means the most to me!"

"Not if you forgot me…"

"Never! That'll never happen. I'll never forget you, it's just not possible."

She didn't answer, but there was such a deep grief in her eyes that he was left breathless.

"Promise me one thing." She said suddenly.

"Anything." After such depressing conversation he was willing to do anything to forget all about it, to go back to normalcy.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always protect my Lineage."

"What?" What the hell was she talking about now?

"Just promise me please. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to protect my Line. You need to, for in the end of it, lies your one hope for salvation."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll understand it all one day. When you're wandering through the shadows, when you feel the walls closing in around you, remember my words: The End of my Line, holds the Hope for your Salvation."

It was obvious he wanted to question her further, she was being so cryptic, even more so than usual, and it wasn't helping at all with his mood.

"Just promise me, please, promise you will protect my Lineage."

"I promise you, forever."

She smiled, for the first time in the whole night, and still, the smile didn't reach her eyes, for those still held the grief that had been present ever since they had met earlier.

"And I still say there's no way I could ever forget you." He retorted. "In fact, I promise…"

"Stop." She shushed him again. "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep."

"I still say there's no way that can ever happen." He insisted.

But before he could argue anymore she leaned forward, kissing him, slowly, tenderly, as a lonely tear finally escaped her eye.

And then, before he could ask her anything else, she had turned her back on him, practically melting into the shadows of the late night.

.---.

A few days later, it was early afternoon, when a lone woman hurried through the halls of a beautiful manor. She was holding her skirts with one hand, obviously in a rush to get to wherever it was she was going, so focused she was on her task she didn't seem to notice the person walking in the opposite direction in the next hallway before she bumped into him. It was quite lucky that they just stumbled backwards and not fell down.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going, my Mistress called for me and I'm already late…" She began apologizing, head down, like she had been taught.

"It's quite alright miss. I'm in quite a hurry myself, so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, of course." She answered right away.

Finally she raised her head just enough for her hazel eyes to meet his stormy-blue ones, he held her look for a second, and if someone had walked in on them in that very moment they would have believed something had to happen right then.

Yet nothing did.

The young man nodded curtly and without a single word more he turned his back on her and continued on his way.

She, on the other hand, seemed to suddenly forget she had somewhere to be as well, as she just stood there, in silence, tears falling steadily down her cheeks, there was so much grief and despair in her eyes that one would have cried with her just seeing her.

One lone word left her lips, unheard in the empty halls:

"Damon…"

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_If you can make a promise _

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me_


	2. The Little Witch

I have to say it's been a while since I have this many reviews for just one chapter, and it's just the prologue! Thank you! Thank you so much!

Now here comes what you've all been waiting for (I hope), BAMON!

Oh, yeah, this chapter was meant to be the first part of two, in which I would include most of the past concerning our two heroes, only things kinda got out of hand, and now practically all the chapters include at least one flashback... Still, in this chapter and the one following you'll find most what concerns the involvement of "Rachel Blue-Flame".

Oh, and one more little thing. I have 12 reviews to the moment this chapter is uploaded, twelve, that's a lot for me, which is why I'm updating now. Also, the more reviews I get, the bigger the chance I might update early (the fic is almost fully written, with two chapters and an epilogue missins, meaning I can pretty much update every other day if I just get enough reviews to want to do it!) Give me motivation people and I'll give you Bamon!

So, that's it for this AN, hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Little Witch… **

Things were so very confusing for Bonnie Bennett, they'd been for the past two weeks or so, ever since that night, that awful night when she was possessed by her ancestor Emily. Truth is that Bonnie remembered little of that event, just bits and pieces, like getting trapped inside her friend Elena's bathroom, and in her mind transported to a spot in the woods surrounding the town of Mystic Falls. Then it was as if some thick fog had settled around her, making it harder for her to focus, to think, she was barely conscious that she had left the Gilbert home and walked to the very place from her vision, the ruins of what once had been the Town's church: Fell's Church. From there it was just fragments: the touch of wood on her hands, the smell of earth as it was being moved, the heat of the fire as it circled her, and then the sparks and a resounding explosion as the crystal was destroyed. Then came another sensation: pain, horrible pain, she could feel as if her throat were being ripped out, as if someone were trying to take away her very soul.

And then for some reason, a very specific sentence entered her mind, one she couldn't find the reason for, and yet she couldn't forget it either:

'You are breaking the promise…'

Things had been so different from that day…it wasn't enough that she had just recently discovered the supernatural existed, her grandmother was a real witch, and so was Bonnie herself. Thus far she could barely make light things float and start fires when she got really emotional, she had no control whatsoever. And it wasn't that surprising either, since finding out the 'family secret' she'd been so freaked out she had done her best to avoid it, until it had just become impossible, since then she'd been practicing, but very little, barely enough so as not to totally lose control when her emotions got the best of her.

And if all that hadn't been bad enough, after that awful night she had found out that not only witches were real, vampires were too…as if her life needed any more complications. Turns out that a vampire had bitten her, that was the terrible pain she had felt, and he'd done that because while Emily had been in control, she had used Bonnie's body to destroy some old crystal that was supposed to be used to open an old grave and free a group of vampires. Apparently her ancestor had promised the aforementioned vampire, one Damon Salvatore, to save his lover if he protected her descendants; the pendant that was destroyed was needed to open the tomb, making so she hadn't kept her side of the deal.

Bonnie wondered for a second if that was the reason for that phrase an unknown voice had whispered in her mind that night; but then again, she had felt as if that voice were trying to hiss that at Damon, at some promise he'd broken. Maybe it was because he'd attacked her, but since she, or technically Emily, hadn't kept her part, didn't that mean the deal was off?

Bonnie honestly didn't know and it was all making her so confused…

Yeah, her life was hell, and to top it all there were those visions…dreams, fuzzy memories, hallucinations…or whatever. She had honestly no idea what they were, the first couple of days she'd had them when sleeping, but later on she'd began having these sort of flashes while being awake, until the point came where she began having little accidents, slipping, tripping, bumping on something, because she practically spaced-out while doing something else.

She was afraid of worrying her friends, or she probably would be if Elena weren't so busy pinning over Stefan and Caroline hadn't changed so much, pulling away from them, since that trouble she'd had with Damon. Bonnie guessed it was a normal reaction in someone who's been through a traumatic experience, even someone who couldn't fully remember it; in a sense she was doing the same herself, but still, it didn't make her feel any less alone.

Then there was Grams…Tituba Sheila Bennett, her grandmother, the woman Bonnie had always expected to have all the answers, the young witch didn't dare go to her with what was happening to her, and she wasn't sure if it was because she feared the answers she might receive, or if she just didn't know what questions to ask.

Still, that didn't erase what she'd seen in her mind, so many different things, some so very simple, other so extraordinary, she wasn't sure whether to call them hallucinations or long forgotten memories, wasn't sure which one she would prefer them to be. If it was the first, then she'd probably snapped already, but if it was the second…why had she forgotten it all? What had happened to cause that?

***Flash***

It was all fuzzy, as if half-dream half-reality. She was young, sitting on the grass, in her backyard, her parents had left her with the babysitter, some teenager that lived down the block and made some money looking after neighbors' kids. Though truth is she couldn't care less about the kids. She would usually leave the girl sitting in the porch and go inside to watch some show, periodically looking out the window to make sure the she was still there.

It wasn't really that bad, she could feel the cool breeze and watch the clouds passing by, with all sorts of odd and funny forms. That day in particular she had left the porch to sit in the middle of the backyard, to see the clouds better.

It wasn't bad at all, until she heard a growl. Head snapping to the side, the child was able to see a new form entering the backyard; it was a dog, a big dog, at least from the perspective of a young child as herself, she hadn't even turned four yet!

She had no idea how the dog had gotten inside, but as feared filled her she knew she had to get away. She jumped on her feet, as quickly as she could and tried to make her way to the back porch, but she was so little, and the dog was so much faster…she tripped and fell.

She opened her eyes, she wasn't sure when she had closed them exactly, but after a few seconds had passed and she still hadn't felt the animals' jaws she decided to chance it. What she saw both surprised and confused her: the dog was still growling, but this time at something else: a bird, a big black bird that for some reason kept flying around it, half-attacking it every so often. She had never seen a bird do that.

It took a second or two more, until she finally realized it was her chance and, trying not to call the dog's attention onto herself, she got back on her feet and half-ran half-stumbled to the back porch. She began pounding on the wood beside the door, since she could actually reach the doorknob just yet, until the babysitter finally opened it.

"There, there." She said in a bored tone as she let the girl in. "What's all the racket for?"

The child considered telling her what had happened, but in the end decided the teen probably wouldn't care, so instead she said.

"I just wanted to get inside."

"Fine…" The teen grumbled as she went back to the TV. "Stupid little brats…"

The child ignored the babysitter and instead went to kneel on a couch close to the window, enough that she could see the backyard, the dog was gone already, but the crow remained, he was standing immobile on a post near the porch, and the little girl would swear that if an animal could smile, that bird would have a wide grin on his face right then.

"Thank you Mr. Bird." The girl whispered as she waved at him.

Then she got off the couch and went to get a nap.

***End of Flash***

Kids were really innocent, or ignorant, whichever. But still she couldn't shake the feeling of what that bird had done, what she had never seen a bird before, or afterwards, do.

***Flash***

It was Halloween, her dad was at work, and her mom was feeling ill; which all in all meant she was going to miss going trick or treating, and that was a crime in and of itself, she loved dressing up, and of course she loved candy.

At some point she decided it might not be such a bad idea to go by herself, after all, she was a big girl, all of five years old, and she was just planning on going around the block, just enough houses to get some candy. So she went, got dressed and began making her way down the sidewalk.

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls, like yourself, to be out alone at night?"

She had barely taken a few steps down the sidewalk when she heard the question. Turning around, she found herself facing a strange man. He was taller than her, and paler; dressed like one of those men off the cop show her father like to watch so much, with tight jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. She didn't recognize him; and yet some instinct inside of her whispered that she could trust him.

"I can protect myself, mister." She told him with a toothy grin.

"Oh you can, can you?"

"Uh huh! Wanna know how?" She made him bend down so she could whisper into his ear, like she had seen the big girls do when they were telling secrets. "I'm a real witch."

She knew that usually people didn't believe in witches, or in magic; even her mom, who knew for a fact it was all real had a marked dislike for it all.

He was different though, staying calm even after her revelation, until a small smirk adorned his mouth:

"Witches are powerful creatures." Was all he said.

"Yep! They are." She was so happy he believed her.

"Still, I don't think you should be wandering alone. You never know when a hungry vampire might come and try to suck your blood."

"Don't make me miss the candy, please!"

"I won't, Little Witch. I'll just be your guard for tonight."

And he was, he accompanied her all around the block, waiting at the end of the drive while the girl went to the door to get the candy; once she had she would rush back to him, grab his hand and point to the next house. It was a routine they held onto all the while.

When the pair was leaving the final house, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"You're welcome, Little Witch," he replied with a smirk.

"I like it." Her grin grew.

"Like what?"

"That nickname. Little Witch."

"Well I'll be sure to call it you whenever I see you…"

***End of Flash***

And he did, he kept calling her that. Though she honestly wasn't sure what had happened afterwards, though she was pretty sure she hadn't had any candy the following days.

*** Flash***

It was a hot summer day, and the first time she was in that playground, usually her grandma would take her to a different one, one that looked more like a piece of the forest, in the limits of town, this one was near downtown. That could also be explained by the fact that it wasn't her grandma who had taken her there but her mom, her grandma was busy that day and couldn't watch her, so her mother had to take her when she went to have some coffee with her friends. The six-almost-seven year-old had been told to stay in the playground that could be seen from the open half of the coffee shop.

She had tried to do as her mother said, she really had, but the kids in the playground didn't seem to be that interested in her. At least not until one of them had sent the ball across the street. All the kids had stayed on their spots for a long time, just watching the ball roll until it stopped right next to a parked car, and even then, neither moved.

"Hey you!" It took a couple of seconds for the girl to realize they were talking to her.

"What is it?" She asked them, wondering why they were all suddenly looking at her.

"Go get the ball." The oldest boy, who was two, maybe three years older than her said.

"Why?" She crossed her arms and pouted, why should she do something for them when they didn't even pay any attention to her?

"You wanted to play." The boy told her. "If you bring back the ball we'll let you play."

It wasn't that bad of an offer, or so she thought. She didn't exactly like the boys after they'd been ignoring her, but her mom wanted her to play with kids her age, and it was her chance to do it, she just had to get the ball back.

"Ok." She finally accepted.

Remembering what her grams had said about crossing the street she stopped to look at both sides, making sure there were no cars, before crossing it. She was halfway through when suddenly a deep sense of panic filled her; and she realized why half a' second later: a car had just turned around the corner and was driving towards her, it was going fast, too fast; no way would she be able to move, or it to stop, before it was too late.

An instant later she was moving, though not by her own accord. It all happened in less than two seconds, and the next thing she was conscious of she was laying down on the sidewalk, inside the protective embrace of a tall and dark stranger. Only he wasn't a stranger, not completely, she could remember him, the same man who had accompanied her trick or treating almost two years before.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, panting.

She nodded, her heart was beating wildly, and she could hardly breathe, she'd nearly died…

"You saved my life…" She mumbled.

"What you just did was very dangerous." He told her, half-angry, half-worried. "Little girls such as yourself should never cross a street without an adult."

"I know." She admitted.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I had to get the ball." She explained, signaling to the object a few feet from them.

"You almost got yourself killed for this?!" He practically growled as he harshly grabbed the mentioned object.

She nodded, he was obviously mad, and he looked dangerous when he was mad, but still she wasn't afraid, something made her feel he wasn't mad at her, but at the danger she'd been in.

"Mama said I have to play with kids my age, and they'll only play with me if I get the ball." She explained as best she could.

"You owe nothing to those brats, you hear me?" He declared, seriously. "If they don't want to play with you, let them, you don't need them anyway."

She nodded, though she still wasn't that convinced.

"I know it's sad to be alone." He said, suddenly soberly. "But those kids aren't being your friends, they're using you. You deserve better."

This time she nodded more fervently, if he said so it must be true. She'd get better friends, maybe that girl she had met when her parents went to get her enrolled in school: Elena.

"Very well." The man told her. "Go back now, before your mother worries about you."

She nodded, and took the man's hand as he accompanied her to the other side of the street, he handed her the ball before making his way on a different direction.

"Thank you." She called to his leaving form.

She could barely hear his answer: "Take care, Little Witch…"

***End of Flash***

Her mother had, thankfully, not noticed her absence, so engrossed she was with her friends; and even when the other kids had grudgingly accepted to have her play with them in the end she decided not to, the tall man was right, she deserved better friends…was he her friend?

***Flash***

She was nine years old, and hiding behind one of the buildings in her elementary school. It had happened again, she had gotten upset and something odd had occurred. This time a boy had tripped her during gym class, and a second later a ball had hit him straight on the back of the head…and no one had thrown it at him.

Those were things that happened around her, everyone knew it, knew she was a freak. Some called her a witch, they called her grandma the same, made jokes about how they would both be burnt at the stake one day. She'd been afraid about that, until her grams told her witches were no longer burnt at the stake, times had changed; sadly, they hadn't changed enough for normal people to accept them.

Which is why she was in that moment there, she was hiding from the boy she'd involuntarily hit with that ball, and his friends. It didn't matter that he had tripped her first, for everyone in the school she was the one in the wrong, because she had used her 'evil powers' to attack him. What did they all think, that she would turn them all into toads next?

Wouldn't she wish…but the truth is she couldn't. What little she could do, she couldn't control, she didn't know how she was doing it, how to stop it…nothing at all.

"She's here!" A boy suddenly called.

And worse of all, she couldn't call upon it when she actually needed to.

"Witch, witch, she's a witch." The kids began chanting as they approached her.

She tried to run away, only to have all the ways blocked, until she reached an abandoned part of the school. It was supposed to have been turned into a new gym, but they had never finished it, it was the bullies' favorite place to be, and she had gone straight there.

They began throwing small stones and sticks to her, all the while chanting about her being a witch. It was awful, and while a part of her wanted to give them a good scare, a reason to call her a witch, another part was afraid of doing something she would later regret.

Then she felt it, heat, anger welling up inside her, and power.

"Get away!" She screamed.

They ignored her, instead they kept on taunting her, throwing things at her. They thought she was afraid, they had no idea that she was losing control.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out, trying to keep the heat at bay.

It was useless.

"What's going on here?"

The voice that spoke was deep, hard and commanding, and while there was no actual answer it was enough to make all the bullies scatter and run away.

"Are you alright?" She heard the voice this time speak in a softer tone, and directly at her.

"…Little Witch?"

She knew who it was then, her constant protector, her mysterious friend. Knowing he was there filled her with a calm she had rarely felt, one she realized she only ever felt in his presence, he was her own personal savior, the only one who with only his mere presence could make her feel as safe as her grams. He was almost like her guardian angel.

"Are you okay?" He asked her again.

She nodded, finally opening her eyes, she had closed them when the heat inside had become almost too much to bear. But it had stopped once he had gotten there.

"Good." He nodded as he knelt down to be more on her level. "What happened? Why were those kids bothering you?"

"They call me a witch, they know strange things happen around me." She explained. "They sometimes say that my grams and I are witches and that we're going to be burned one day. They also like to throw things at me."

"Those little pests…" He growled. "I should teach them a lesson."

He began getting up, fully serious about what he'd just said, when the weight of the little girl holding onto his arm stopped him.

"No." She told him, shaking her head for emphasis. "Don't do anything, please."

"And why not?" He asked, he touched a bruise on her arm. "If they hurt you, why shouldn't you want them to pay?"

"Because it's not their fault they can't understand." She said simply. "Grams says only special people can understand those who are like me and like her. Most people don't, it's not bad…"

"Even if they hurt you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded fervently. "Usually they don't get this far, they are afraid the adults will do something to them if Caro or Lena tell their parents. But today they were both sick, so I was alone. They decided it was a good chance for them…But it's not their fault and…"

"Ok, ok, I got it." He agreed, kneeling down again. "They're ignorant brats but I won't hurt them for that. Happy?"

She nodded, a bright grin shinning through the small bruises on her face.

"You really need to take better care of yourself, Little Witch…" He whispered, and then suddenly realized something. "Do you want me to call you something different now?"

"No." She shook her head. "I still like it when you call me that, but only you though."

"Very well." He nodded. "Now you should get going, school must be off already, your grams can probably help you with those bruises."

"Ok." She nodded, and then, in a spur-of-the-moment decision, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, go now." He waved her off.

She had barely given a couple of steps when he added. "Good luck, Little Witch."

She spun around, but he was gone already.

"Goodbye, my Guardian Angel…" Her voice was a whisper the wind took.

***End of Flash***

That was the first, but certainly not the last time she had called him that.

He'd been right, her Grams had been a great help with those bruises, and since the woman had gone get her from school her mom never knew what had happened, only she and her Grams knew, and her Guardian Angel of course.

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	3. and her Dark Angel

Ok people, I'm back, and I've been wondering something. How is it possible that thirteen people have this fic in their favorites, sixteen in their story alerts, and yet I cannot even get twelve reviews! I mean, I got just eleven this time around, less than in the prologue! Ok, so I know I'm ranting, but getting reviews just makes me so happy, and while I am defiantly happy for the ones I got, I really wish I would get more (yeah, I'm greedy, I know).

Now, onto the important matters. I've finished writing this story, it's formed by a total of thirteen chapters, besides the prologue and the epilogue. And the sequel is almost official. Lets just say I had a few ideas, to good to pass up.

Also, this fic is now officially an AU. I recently watched the newest episodes and really, the ideas they're using there, not of the good as far as my fic is concerned. And I really hate the lack of Bamon moments. I may use some of the things, details that fit with the storyline I have planned, but in any case that won't happen until the second part. As I said, this fic is finished already, I actually had all except the epilogue done even before I watched episode fourteen of the show.

On another topic, I've taken a few liberties, as will become obvious in this and other chapters. Since Damon's actual age when he was turned is never told I took it up to myself to give him one, he's gonna have been twenty-three. Also, I made Stefan 18 instead of 17 when he was changed. And this story is taking place in 2010 instead of 2009; meaning the two have been vampires for 146 years instead of 145. Hope you don't mind those details too much, I just found it easier that way (those that know me, know I'm a bit obsessed with dates and arranging times for everything).

So, having said all that needed to be said, please go ahead and read the new chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2. …and her Dark Angel **

***Flash***

Three days…that's how long it had been since she saw her mother's smiling face for the last time, since she went to the bank and never came back. Some robbery gone wrong, they had said, the thief got nervous when the police arrived and began shooting left and right, and one of the bullets had reached her mother, she bled out before the ambulance arrived.

Three days of hearing people constantly making the same questions: Are you alright? Are you crying? Are you sad?

Stupid questions as far as the eleven-year-old was concerned. Of course she wasn't alright, how could she when her mom had just died? She wasn't actually crying, she couldn't bring herself to, her dad was having a hard enough time without her adding to his grief. And how couldn't she be sad? Her whole world had collapsed, she was more than sad, she was so deep in depression she had no idea what to do at all.

After three days she couldn't take it anymore, when Elena Gilbert, her best friend, arrived with her parents, embraced her, and made the same stupid questions the girl just screamed and ran out of the house and into the pouring rain.

She had ended up in some unknown part of the forest circling Mystic Falls, where she had sat down underneath a tree and then just stayed there, silent, immobile. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but at some point she became aware that she was no longer alone.

"Little Witch…"

That was all she needed to know just who was there with her, that and the sensation of calm and safety that always seemed to come with him.

"Mama died…" She whispered in a broken voice.

"I know…" He whispered back as he knelt in the muddy ground in front of her.

"My mama died, and I won't see her again, and my Grams is so sad, and my Dad is so sad, and everyone keeps asking this stupid questions and…and…"

"Sh…it's alright…I know…I know…" He whispered in a very soft, caring tone as he pulled her into his arms. "It's gonna be alright."

And for the first time since the drama had begun she actually believed those words, because it was him who was saying them. Her Guardian Angel, the one who always protected her, who cared for her, he had never been wrong before, so there was no way he could be wrong now.

And so, finally, she cried.

She cried for the pain of the loss, the grief she knew they were all feeling, and the hope that eventually things would be alright…

***End of Flash***

And of course he had been right, things had been alright, eventually. They were never the same again, of course not. Her mother was forever gone, her dad buried himself in work to deal with the loss, and her Grams became her rock, her greatest support. And of course she had him, her Best Friend and Guardian Angel.

***Flash***

It had been a little over a year since her mother had passed away, things hadn't exactly gotten better, but at least they were bearable. The now twelve-year-old was in that moment sitting in a chair in a corner of her school's gymnasium. It was one of the usual events, a family event actually; she'd known her Grams wouldn't be able to be there since she had classes to give in the College, but her father had promised her he would be there…apparently he hadn't been able to make it. But it wasn't that big of a deal, right? Just another promise broken…

"I might be wrong here, but it was my understanding that in such occasions as this, dancing is the norm…" A voice suddenly commented from beside her. "And I don't really see how you'll be doing any dancing if you keep yourself to this corner."

She was annoyed, couldn't this…whoever he might be, see that she just wasn't interested in any dancing? She turned sharply in his direction, ready to spat something nasty at him, the kind of thing her Grams would tell those stupid persons who knocked on her door looking for her to do some 'odd jobs' for them. However, the moment her eyes actually lay on him, all words left her mind except for two:

"Guardian Angel…"

It was until a second later that she realized she had said those words aloud, it was obvious for the way his eyes widened and his whole body seemed to freeze.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Why would you call me that?" He asked after a few seconds of pondering.

"Just because." She lied, or at least tried to.

"I'm not mad at you." He pointed out. "It's just, I'm no angel, far from it actually."

"Doesn't matter." She answered with childlike innocence, even after all she had gone through, she still kept a little bit of that innocence. "You've always helped me, you're like my own personal protector, thus the name Guardian Angel."

"You know the term angel is usually associated with someone of Light, someone Good." He seemed to need to make her understand this. "I'm nothing of that sort."

"But you've always helped me!" She protested.

"Just as easily as I might have left you to die, or even killed you myself."

She froze, as did he, for seconds that seemed eternal neither said a word, until.

"I don't believe that."

And just like that, things changed again.

For several minutes they stayed just there, watching the other children with their parents as they danced and had fun.

"So," he began suddenly.

"So?" She echoed, confused.

"I know I'm not your father or your brother but, how about a dance?" He proposed.

She was so shocked, she didn't answer for a second or two.

"Just one, I promise." He told her solemnly.

Blushing slightly, she had no words, and so, instead she just put her hand on his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I know what I'm gonna call you now." She announced suddenly, right as they reached the rest of the people dancing.

"What?" He seemed lost for a second, until he realized what she was talking about, he half-grinned. "What will it be now, Little Witch?"

"My Dark Angel…" She whispered in his ear, a bright smile on her smile.

***End of the Flash***

Her Dark Angel…yes, that's what she used to call him, and yet she can't seem to remember his real name. The Dark Stranger turned into Mysterious Protector; he said he wasn't an angel, but she couldn't see him as anything but.

As she pondered on those flashes she realized something else, while the first were spaced out, two years or so passing from one to the next, the same couldn't be same for them all, the last two she had remembered had been barely a little over a year apart, and those that followed were even closer. It was as if he had at first been a sporadic guest, just dropping in for a visit every now and then; until one day he'd apparently decided to become a practically permanent fixation on her life. A fixation she had thanked and enjoyed; one that had made life all so much better for her…

***Flashes***

On some school days, when neither her Dad nor her grams could make it in time to pick her up and get her home, so instead He did. They walked several blocks to a park, where he bought her a pretzel and they talked about her day, and about the places he had been in his travels; he'd seen so much of the world, she loved listening to his stories, the way he told them was so intense, she feel like she was almost there, like she could touch the black orchids of South America or see the sun as it set on the other side of the Nile. There were so many places, so many experiences, it had to have taken him many years, much more than the ones he appeared to have; and still she didn't ask, never had.

***

On certain days, when she was feeling especially down, she would take a stroll through the woods, she never got very far into them, but she wasn't afraid of getting lost either, because He was always there with her. Somehow He knew when she was going there and would join her, sometimes he would talk about inconsequential things to brighten her up, others he would offer his shoulder for her to cry, though most of the time he just walked silently by her side.

He was so silent, never making a sound, not even the usual crunch of leaves under his boots; she would almost believe he wasn't there, except that he could sense him, deep inside, that same calm and safety she'd always associate with him.

***

The bullies no longer bothered her, not when the last time they had tried He had made them all quiver in their spots with just a look. After that they no longer dared to so much as look at her wrong, afraid that the 'Dark Stranger' would arrive again and hurt them. Of course He hadn't touched them, she had been insistent on that, but that didn't make them any less afraid. In the end she was alright with the results, they had finally left her alone, so she had her peace, and no longer had to fear losing control because some idiot couldn't stop picking on her.

***

The girls in her class were another story altogether, at least half of them were crushing on the 'Dark, Handsome and Dangerous Older Man' who seemed to pick her up from school every so often, sometimes on foot, others in his black Ferrari. Yeah, the girls defiantly loved them, while the boys hated him.

And Bonnie was getting constant headaches from it all. She feared the time would come when she would have to be beat her Dark Angel's fangirls off with a stick. Or maybe she could just hex them…it was wrong to even think about it, but oh so very tempting…

***

Her magic had first manifested years before, but it had become stronger after her thirteenth birthday. She knew never to show anything, or even talk about it in front of her Dad, he didn't like anything related to the supernatural. So it was her Grams who helped her, she loaned the girl books on the theories of magic, the old traditions, the history of the elements, the uses of herbs, and everything else that could be useful.

And while the older woman helped her a lot, she just didn't have enough time to help someone whose powers were growing at the rate hers were, exponentially. So she practiced on her free time, in small meadow in the forest, near a creek; however, she was never alone during these sessions, for He was always there too, giving her advice, motivating her, congratulating her when she did something right and making sure she was ok when something went wrong. And whenever she asked him just how he knew so much He would just smirk at her and remain silent, it was one secret he wasn't yet ready to tell.

***End of Flashes***

So many more flashes there were, though mostly they about the same, that deep relationship she had with her perpetual savior.

And regarding secrets…the day came when he revealed the biggest he had to her.

***Flash***

She was fourteen-years-old and sitting under a tree by the creek in what she had deemed as Their Meadow; her left hand raised in the direction of the stream and she kept twirling it, creating small whirlpools; after a few minutes doing that she shifted her focus, adding wind to her manipulation of water, allowing her to bring the whirlpools out of the stream itself, in the form of small water spirals.

It was something she had begun practicing recently, mixing the manipulation of two elements, thus far she could only half mix them, and even then it took a lot out of her, as became obvious when the water fell back to the stream. Still, her Grams had told her she was pretty advanced already, especially for someone her age. Then there was the fact that neither water nor air were her main elements, fire was; and after her last experiment trying to mix it with air had nearly lit the meadow she decided to let it rest for a bit.

The young witch stayed there for what seemed like minutes until she unexpectedly called out:

"I know you're there."

"Yeah, I was coming…" he began as he entered the meadow.

"You've been standing in the same spot for the last five minutes." She pointed out in a no-nonsense tone she seemed to have picked up from him.

He didn't answer, and instead began pacing from one end of the meadow to the next.

"What's the problem?" she questioned, it was funny how she could do that, knowing when something was wrong with him, without him even looking at her.

At least a full minute passed before he finally answered:

"There's something important I need to tell you." He explained.

"Alright." She turned her whole attention onto him.

Instead of telling her right away he began murmuring under her breath, she could barely make out a few words, and it sounded to her like he was berating himself about…something.

When he finally turned to look at her, she did a double-take his posture was stiff and his eyes were empty, it was as if he wasn't really looking at her, as if he'd given up already regarding whatever it was he wanted to tell her. She had never seen such an expression on his face, and immediately decided she totally hated it.

"I'm a vampire." He announced suddenly.

Absolute silence hung between them for a second or two, until she sighed and shook her head with a mix of amusement and tiredness.

"That's it?" Her question actually seemed to throw him for a loop.

"Excuse me?" His eyes were wide, for perhaps the first time ever, as he looked at the girl.

"No, I don't excuse you." She replied in a mocking tone. "I thought something grave was really going on."

He directed his patented don't-mock-me-young-lady glare at her.

"Really." She insisted, drawing her legs closer to her. "Is that what has been eating at you?"

He didn't answer, just kept glaring at her.

"I already knew." She pointed out the obvious. "Have known for a while actually."

"How?" He demanded.

"Well, even though I commend you for being pretty clever at hiding things, you seem to be at ease when around me, something I'm glad for." She began explaining. "Also, being so relaxed around me allowed me to notice things. Like how you always seem to be able to find me, even before you became a permanent fixture in my life, how fast you tend to be, and strong, you never seem to make a sound, the fact that you rarely ever eat, even when you buy me food, how your eyes get darker at times, how all those stories you tell me imply on many more years than you seem to have lived, the way you subtly move away from me when I practice my fire manipulation and then there's that…I don't know what to call it, like an aura that you have, so different from anyone else's, stronger, darker in a sense, and yet also warm."

He hadn't said a word through the whole speech, just listening, a mix of shock, surprise and relief on his expression. His face had never been such an open book for her, and while she liked knowing what he felt, she also felt strange, it was just unnatural.

"So, you know then." He declared finally.

"Yes." She nodded, calmly.

"Have known for a while."

"Yes."

"And yet you're still here…"

"I'm not following."

"You know what I am, a vampire, a bloodsucking monster. And yet there you stand, looking at me as if I were your best friend…"

"Because you are! You'll always be my best friend!"

"I'm a murderer! A monster! That's what I am. How can you trust me?"

"Because I know you would never hurt me." She declared softly yet confidently.

"You don't know that."

Before he knew what exactly was going on she was on her feet, walking towards him swiftly, like a panther, she went to stand right in front of him, where she in a quick motion moved the dark hair from a side of her neck and tilted her head to the side, for all intents and purposes defying him to bite her.

"I trust you." She repeated, in a very serious tone. "I have since the first time I saw you, when I was five; and I'll continue trusting you till the day I die. I don't believe you to be a monster, a vampire you may be, but never a monster. That's my belief, and I'll hold onto it. If you wanna prove to me you're monster, there's only one way you'll be able to do that. Bite me now, kill me."

So many emotions crossed his stormy-blue eyes, at such speeds she couldn't read them all: shock, fear, self-hate, respect, love?

After a few seconds that seemed eternal he was suddenly on his knees, right before her, looking so worn out…

She couldn't help herself, she embraced him, as tightly as she could, and after a few seconds, he answered the hug with the same intensity, barely holding himself back enough so as not to hurt her in any way.

They spent what could have been minutes or hours like that, truth is neither of them actually cared. They were at peace, with themselves, with each other, with the whole world, in that moment nothing mattered but the perfect balance they were feeling.

In that moment she felt like she could have called on all the elements at once and they would have yielded to her instantly; and yet at the same time she didn't feel like doing any magic at all, she was perfectly at ease as she was, and somehow he seemed to be too, she had never in all the years she had known him, seen him so relaxed.

"Three…" She heard him whisper suddenly.

"What?" She had honestly no idea what he was talking about now.

"The first time we met, it wasn't when you were five, but when you were three."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She answered honestly.

"When you were three years old, your parents left you with some babysitter, stupid girl she was by the way, you were sitting on the grass, in the backyard, and a dog entered through the door that the same stupid girl had carelessly left open."

She closed her eyes for a second, focusing on remembering that day, and suddenly she knew, suddenly she could see the whole thing flashing behind her eyelids, as if it were happening in that very moment; she could see it, and understand it better than before.

"The crow…" she whispered in awe. "You were there as a crow, you saved me…"

"And you thanked me, and called me Mr. Bird!" He quipped.

He laughed, she had never heard him laugh, not ever; and so she realized this was really a day for firsts. And she liked that.

"I didn't realize you…it…I didn't know the crow was actually a person…" She tried to explain, so shocked she was at discovering her Personal Protector had saved her one more time, and before she even knew him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It didn't seem important."

"I was right." She announced suddenly.

"What?" This time he was the one apparently confused.

"You are an angel, my own personal Dark Angel." She declared with a full smile.

"If so, then you're my Little Witch." He decided.

"But I'm not so little anymore." She pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. You'll always be my Little Witch."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I promise you'll always be my Dark Angel."

***End of Flash***

She had made that promise, and he had promised the same thing back…Then why had she forgotten it all? What had made her forget? And what about him? Had he forgotten too? And if he hadn't then why…? Why had things gone so horribly wrong?

"This can't be happening to me…Spirits…" She whispered to herself as she buried her face in her hands.

She felt as if the walls were closing in on her, as if she could hardly breathe; so much had gone wrong in the past few days, and it didn't seem like it would get any better, in fact, it looked like it could and would get even worse…

Because as much as it pained Bonnie to accept it, while revisiting those flashes she had realized something else: that strange man, mysterious stranger, her personal guardian, and perpetual savior, the one she had deemed her Dark Angel was someone she recognized. Someone she'd met again, and gotten to know well, too well…

"Damon Salvatore…"

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	4. Answers and Questions

Oh God...twenty reviews in three days, fifteen in just the first twelve hours. Those are deffinite records where I'm concerned. And so, since I most definitely did promise you that if you reviewed more and faster I would update sooner, here it is.

Now, before we go into the chapter, I want to leave something clear. Some people are under the impression that I'm done with the flashes, that's not so. In fact, the flashes will continue throughout the rest of the fic, though, of course, there won't be as many in any given chapter as there were in the first two. The first two are meant to provice you with a timeline, and give you an idea of what our two heroes went through in that time. However, I've still got to tell you other important stuff regarding just what happened to bring it all to an end. There's also the fact, as I believe I've mentioned before, that this is one of two parts. The Bamon romance was originally meant to last no more than seven chapters, before I expanded things to include everyone else and create a sort of continuation for the show; however, when this story began getting more and more developed I eventually decided to simply do those things in a sequel. So, those of you who enjoy Bamon, this story is for your total delight. Those of you who are interested in a continuation for "Fool me Once" diferent than the show, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the sequel, but I can assure you it's coming.

About the show, I'm going to save you the rant and just say I strongly dislike most of what's going on right now. Which is why I declared this fic as AU as of last chapter. Hope that won't make you not want to read this fic.

And now, since I sincerly doubt you wanna keep reading my notes. I leave you with what you really want. Enjoy!

(Oh, just one last thing. You're free to try and guess what happened with Bonnie and Damon, how they forgot, whoever wins will get a prize...nothing too big, I can offer either an advance of chapters or a One Shot of his or her choosing. So, if you're interested, start guessing!).

* * *

**Chapter 3. Answers and Questions **

There were more flashes of course, but some were so similar to one another that they got a bit confusing. And then there were those, the last ones, that got progressively fuzzier, until she couldn't see or hear anything, all she had were sensations. She remembered Power, a magic greater than any she had come in contact with in the past few months, even stronger than what she had felt when being possessed by Emily; she also remembered a state of alertness, like what she imagined a soldier would feel in the eve of a greatly anticipated battle; then they all got jumbled, a crazy mix of nervousness, fear, panic, protectiveness, horror, resignation, the desire to fight while at the same time feeling the hopelessness of it all…and then a blank. It was like an abrupt, almost anticlimactic ending to it all.

Bonnie was sure that in those last flashes, the ones she could hardly recall anything of, was the key to it all; the reason why she had forgotten, and why it was so important that she remember. There were just so many things, Dark Angel aside, there was also her magic. In the past several weeks since she had begun using her power, she had been going little by little, she was becoming pretty good at making things float, but anything else seemed just too hard, as if she couldn't focus enough. And yet in those flashes, those memories, she had been able to see herself commanding almost all the elements with ease and relative mastery.

The last memory she could fully recall was of two months or so before she turned fifteen; and she had focused on all her memories after said birthday and couldn't find anything strange there. Which meant that whatever had happened, it had happened in those eight weeks, and it had been something big enough to not only take away a part of her past, but also the power she had learnt to use until that moment. Still, that didn't answer the main question:

"What exactly happened?" She questioned aloud.

And, as if the past wasn't complicated enough, the present really wasn't that much better. She still remembered what had happened hours earlier, in the ruins of that old church…

***Flashback***

They, that is Elena, Stefan, Grams and Bonnie, decided the best course of action to get Damon finally off their backs would be to open the tomb, allow Damon to get Katherine, and then burn all the other vampires. It was a good plan, or so the young witch thought, until she realized that wasn't really it.

The real plan involved opening the door, but leaving the seal in place, that meant that when Damon, and the other vampire girl they had met, Anna, went in to get those they wanted, they wouldn't be coming out, neither them nor those they cared for. The plan was a sound one, even though she felt strangely anxious, probably because of the flashes she'd been having; she had to admit that they would be getting rid of all the vampires that were causing them trouble, at the same time. That was a good thing, right?

It was, until they heard Elena scream, and Stefan went in to get her. He knew it, he knew what Grams was planning, that if he went in he wouldn't be able to get out; Elena, being human, didn't have those limitations, but he…and still he went in, he loved her enough to sacrifice himself to spending the rest of eternity inside that cursed tomb.

And the hazel-eyed witch loved him and Elena, as their best friends that they were, she loved them enough not to allow such a sacrifice to take place.

She made up her mind before she was even conscious of it, that seal needed to come down.

"Here, just show me what to do." She told her Grams, while holding Emily's grimoire tightly. "I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough." Sheila argued. "Even if we were able to bring the seal down there's no guarantee that we can get it back up again."

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch's power." Bonnie turned her own Grams' words against her. "Help me, or I'll do it alone."

It was heartbreaking for the young witch, when she watched the exchange between Elena and Stefan as the girl got out of the tomb and realized her boyfriend was incapable of following her. She knew she had to do something, and so tried to reassure them they would make everything right.

At this point Sheila also pointed out that even if they managed to do it, they wouldn't be able to hold it for long; Stefan went back, most likely to get his brother before it was too late.

Finally, Sheila found the right spell, and holding hands the two witches began chanting. The fire on the torches around them burnt brighter, and the power reached a level that even Elena, who had nothing supernatural in her blood knew something was happening.

Anna and her mother were the first to come out, as the vampire-girl promised not to hurt anyone, she only wanted her mother back.

As the magic finished building and became a bit more stable, Bonnie began having trouble holding it, she began shaking, and her focus slipped a bit; still her Grams held onto her, and onto the spell, as strongly as she could.

"Bonnie, Keep going." Sheila urged her.

Bonnie vaguely heard her Grams tell Elena to hurry, and then as her friend called loudly to those still in the tomb to get out, they were losing it. She was losing it. Never before had the young witch felt and tried to control so much power, never…except in those flashes, those almost memories…

She felt it right then, the same odd feeling she got every time she recalled one of those flashes, but this time there was more to it than that, she pushed aside the images, the sounds and focused on the sensations, searching until she found that, the essence of the magic in herself, she gripped it tightly, and still gripping it, forced herself back to reality.

She vaguely heard her grandmother urging her to hold on, to keep the spell going; but now it wasn't hard, in fact, it was almost easy. As she picked up the chant and connected her own core of magic back to the flow they were creating; she could feel it, the magic in every inch of her body, she could feel the spell itself as it worked around her. She could feel something else too, as the magical essence of her Grams began flickering, she was getting too weak to continue, and yet she refused to let go.

Bonnie knew it was because of her, because of what she had threatened to do; how stupid she had been, talking about doing such a spell on her own, when she didn't even understand her own power. But that had changed now, now she knew, she understood. She could see the strength failing her Grams, she was beginning to pour her own life-energy into the spell, and that was something the younger witch wasn't about to allow.

Focusing more she was able to put more of her own power into the spell, taking the brunt of it off the older woman, just allowing her to actually direct it. After all, her grandma still had more experience than she, Bonnie would just make sure she was the one providing the power.

If Sheila noticed how her granddaughter had changed things she didn't say anything, they just continued chanting, on and on, until finally the Salvatore brothers were out.

Then it was done.

They had done it.

***End of Flashback***

They had done a seemingly impossible spell…and they had paid the consequences.

***Flashback***

She knew her grandmother had to be tired, the spell they had done was certainly not an easy one. It had taken their ancestor, Emily, all her power as well as that of Earth itself, and even a comet that passed through the sky to create that seal…what they had done was practically a miracle. She should have known it wouldn't come without a cost.

Bonnie had prepared some of her grandma's favorite tea, hoping it would help even a little; while the older woman certainly didn't like to be babied, the hazel-eyed girl thought she was in her right to worry.

A worry that turned into panic as she went to put the comforter over her Grams, only to realize she wasn't breathing.

"Grams…Grams? Grams wake up."

She looked as if she were asleep, but she wasn't breathing.

"Grams? Grams?!"

Nothing worked.

"Elena!"

Her best friend, she had to be able to do something.

In any case Bonnie couldn't think straight, she could barely breathe herself, and all she could say was the same phrase over and over:

"She's not breathing…She's not breathing…Please wake up!"

On the background she half-heard Elena calling for an ambulance. But she didn't want an ambulance, what good would that do? By the time they got there it would be too late.

Another memory stabbed Bonnie's mind, that of the policeman who had gone to her home, to let her father and herself know that her mother was dead; his words, how the paramedics had been too late to save her…

"She bled out before the ambulance got there…I'm sorry…"

No, an ambulance would be no good, She had to do something.

"I can fix this…I can fix this…Please, Grams…I will fix this." She began mumbling to herself, while flipping through pages of the nearest spell-book.

Elena tried to do something, stop her? Help her? Bonnie wasn't even sure which, neither did she care, not right then. Right then her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only, saving her grandmother, no matter how.

The spell-book was useless, there was nothing there, nothing to save her Grams, useless. If she could just get her to breathe again…

And suddenly Bonnie recalled something else, something from one of those numerous flashes she had been having recently: It had been like any day in the meadow, practicing in the Meadow and talking to her Dark Angel, she'd been trying to mix two elements, but it didn't seem to work, and then he had told her that she first needed to understand how the elements mixed naturally in her, to be able to mix them in other conditions, she hadn't understood at first, and so he had explained; she could recall those words with perfect clarity:

"Earth in the flesh, bone and organs that make the body…water in the blood that runs through the veins…" she began whispering to herself as she focused on each element separately, sending energy into her Grams' body as she spoke. "Fire in the heat that keeps the body warm…lighting in the nerves that allow thought and movement…" she focused all her power as she added the last part: "And Air in the breath that gives life…"

And then it happened, like a flash of…something. It circled the room, went through Bonnie and finally into Sheila.

The backlash was strong enough to send the teenager to the ground, hard.

"Bonnie!" Elena called worriedly.

But she wasn't listening to anything her friend was saying, all she cared about in the moment was the sound of the encompassed breathing coming from her grandmother.

It had worked. She was alright, she was alive, and she would stay that way.

***End of Flashback***

But not everything was alright. As became clear once the paramedics arrived. According to them Sheila seemed to be perfectly fine, except for the fact where she wouldn't wake up. No matter what anyone did, nothing would wake her up.

A coma, that's what the family doctor had told them, she was in a coma. She was stable, and in no danger at all, so no one really understood why she had gone into a coma.

No one but Bonnie, that is, even after what she'd done, apparently it had only been enough to make sure she would live, but she wasn't fine just yet, her magical core needed to regenerate itself, and that would take some time, from a few weeks to a month.

'At least she's still alive…' Bonnie thought to herself as she hugged her legs to her chest. 'At least I was able to do that much.

After the people in the hospital had been able to convince her that everything that could be done for Sheila was being done, and they got her contact information (her dad was on a trip off-state, again); Bonnie finally went back home.

She had decided to go to her Grams' home, she felt safer there somehow; Elena of course had tagged along, worried about Bonnie doing something reckless. But Bonnie wasn't planning on doing anything risky, all she wanted in that moment was to know the truth, to know it and understand; she needed to, in order to decide what to do with her life.

She had created a magic circle, and gone into meditation, as deep as she could. Once there she had begun to unearth each and every flash she had had in the past week.

And so there she was, she finally knew the truth, or most of it at least; she had recovered the pieces of her past she didn't know she had been missing; discovered she had once had a best friend other than Elena, one that had also been her personal protector, her Dark Angel; and finally that this same man was also a vampire, and not just any vampire but Damon Salvatore himself. Could life get any more complicated for her? Probably.

Truth is that finding out all that hadn't made things easier, it had just complicated everything even more. She now knew the truth, but she still didn't know how and why she had forgotten in the first place, and had definitely no idea where exactly he stood regarding everything…and she was just too terrified to ask. She honestly didn't know which answer she would hate the most: the possibility that he might still remember, might have always known, and just didn't care? Was she of so little importance to him that he had tried to kill her even after what he'd promised to her? Had her personal savior really tried to become her killer? And if he forgot as well, if he didn't remember…why? What happened to make him into what she'd been seeing the past few months? Where had her Dark Angel gone?

"I need some answers…" Bonnie muttered in a low voice, staring without seeing at the flame of the half-consumed candle before her. "I really need some answers…Please…"

She wasn't expecting an answer, and she didn't get one, at least not directly, instead she felt like some sort of invisible breeze that began swirling around her; she ignored it for several seconds, until she noticed it kept building up. Finally, she got on her feet and allowed the wind to pretty much guide her, from her room down the hall, walking by a bathroom, the guest-bedroom where Elena was sleeping, the study and finally into her Grams' bedroom. She kept walking until she reached the small table by the side of the bed, there she found a letter laying against the nightlight. And then the wind stopped.

Still confused, Bonnie took the piece of paper into her hands, it had her name in her Grams' swirly handwriting, and once she unfolded it she found it was actually a letter addressed from the older witch to her. Half-confused the teenager turned on the nightlight, not really noticing she hadn't actually touched it when doing it and then, not comfortable at the idea of sitting in her Grams' bed after what had happened, she knelt on the carpet beside it and began reading:

_My Dearest Child: _

_There's so much that needs to be said, and so little time to say it. I just left you with your friends in the sitting room, letting you believe I had to get some supplies for the spell we will be casting. But I just knew I had to write this down. _

Just a paragraph into the letter, Bonnie was already having trouble wrapping her mind around it all. Her grandma had written that just a few hours before, right as they had been getting ready to go open that tomb.

_I don't know how things will turn out tonight; for the first time since I reached my magical-maturity I honestly don't know how things will turn out regarding something serious, and that chills me to the bone. Not for myself, I don't fear my own death, but I fear yours. You my dear, you who are so innocent, so wonderfully bright even after everything you've been through. I fear your death, and the things that could happen to you that are worse than that. I came so close to losing you once already, and I already lost Leah, I can't lose you too. _

_That's why I agreed with you kids' plan of opening the tomb. I know it's a bad idea, I can feel it in my bones, something will go wrong tonight. But I also know that if I don't go, you'll try on your own, and you'll lose your life. _

'It's my fault.' The thought hit the young witch like a cannonball, making her feel dizzy and nauseous at the same time. 'I'm so stupid, so very, very stupid, I should have never insisted we did that second spell, but I was just so sure we could do it, that we had to do it, for Elena and Stefan. She's my best friend, and I owe him my life after what happened in the forest that time. I couldn't just leave him trapped. I truly believed I could handle it, especially after I was able to reach my own magical core.' Another thought entered her mind, making her feel even sicker. 'What if I hadn't reached it? What if not only I hadn't been able but if that had caused my Grams' death, not just a coma, but her actual death?'

She knew the answer to that question easily, she would have never forgiven herself. That was not innocence, not even naiveté, it was plain stupidity on her part.

Something else struck her as well, her Grams had known things would go wrong, and still she had gone through with it. How much must the old woman love her to be willing to lay down her own life but something that wasn't even going to give them positive results…

"Oh Grams…I love you too…" she whispered, her voice broken with sobs. "I was so stupid. Please, forgive me…please."

There was no answer, not that she had actually been expecting one, so instead she went back to reading the rest of the letter.

_I know what you must be thinking when you read this, if I really am not by your side you'll blame it all on yourself, whatever actually went wrong, you'll berate yourself until you honestly believe it was all your fault. Don't. I'm not a child, I'm your grandmother, I'm perfectly capable of deciding what to do with my own life. Whatever happens, good or bad, it was my choice, and if you blame yourself for it, it would be the same as ignoring my right to choose for myself, to dictate the path of my own life. _

"Oh Grams…" Bonnie gasped, tears steadily falling down her face.

Very well, she wouldn't blame herself…or at least she would try not to.

_You have such potential, such great power at your disposal; you just aren't able to tap into it yet. But you will someday; someday you'll become the most powerful Bennett witch to ever live, it's been prophesized that way since the beginning of time: The end of the line, the end of an era…the beginning of a whole new world. _

The most powerful Bennett witch…if those weren't high expectations she had no idea what they were. And yet the way her grandma spoke, it was as if she had witnessed such power already, was she a precog? Or maybe it was something of those two months of flashes she still couldn't fully recall.

And then there were those cryptic words: end of the line? End of an era? Beginning of a new world? It all sounded a bit too apocalyptic for her tastes, and yet some instinct in her gut screamed warning into her mind.

_Such great things await you baby, which is why you can't die tonight. You are needed, much more than this old lady ever will be. You will be needed soon, the people will need you, Mystic Falls will need you, He will need you. You're the key to so many things…but only if you are willing to be, only if you're ready to deal with the responsibility, to embrace your heritage, your Power. _

Even more high expectations, and cryptic comments. Sometimes she wished her grandma could just give her a straight answer, even if just one time; but she had always been that way, even when Bonnie was little.

_You must be feeling so very confused right now, and if my fears come true and I'm not there with you when you find this letter, then probably confusion won't be the only thing you'll be feeling. It's alright to grieve, it's alright to cry, but never allow the tears to blind you to the world around you. So much depends on you my dear. _

_I know it's not fair to lay such a burden on you, but I'm afraid you're the only one who can bear it sweety. And no matter what you may fear, you're not alone, you never will be. No matter how dark things may seem, hope will always shine its light. _

Light…oh, how Bonnie wish she could actually see one in that moment, one light, any light, something to make her believe she actually stood a chance in all the craziness.

_You're His Hope as much as He is Yours, never forget that. And never forget either that the strongest promises can be bend many times, but never really broken, even when you cannot remember them, they're always there. _

"He?" Bonnie couldn't help but speak aloud, even when there was no one who could listen. "Is she talking about…?"

Her mouth lost its voice, but her mind had no trouble finishing the thought: 'My Dark Angel?'

_Believe in Yourself, and Believe in Him, and all shall be right. _

_May the Spirits always guide your path. _

_With all the love in my heart… _

_Your Grams. _

"I love you too Grams, so very much…" Bonnie sobbed. "I promise I'll find a way to make everything better. You'll recover and wake up, and that whole episode in the tomb will be nothing more than an awful nightmare."

As she knelt there, on the carpet, in her Grams' bedroom, one sole question took form in the teenage witch's mind:

"What do I do now?"

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	5. Dream and Reality

I'm kinda depressed right now...Going from 20 reviews in three days to nine in a whole week. Less than half in twice the time. How did that happen? I mean, I thought you people liked this fic! Please don't tell me you dislike the fact that I saved Grams?! I had a hard enough time deciding what to do about that! And now...hard as I try I just cannot find the inspiration to continue writing Promises of Salvation...I have most of the story worked out in my mind, but I just can't seem to be able to write the chapters.

I wasn't sure if I actually should update. But in the end I decided that at least nine people wanted to read it, so for them I would do it. I really, really hope this will be good enough that readers will come back. Please! It's not even funny that I went from being so ecstatic I was practically bouncing off the walls (I think I actually scared my mom and sister, acting crazier than usual), to this...so depressed. I don't like being depressed!

So please! Take some pity on me!

And well, to those nine who did leave review: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You're the best.

Now, here's the next chapter. Let the Angst begin!

* * *

**Chapter 4. Dream and Reality**

***Dream***

She could feel the wind surrounding her, the sun shining on her face, the moistness in the air sticking to her, keeping her cool despite the exertion her body seemed to be in.

She was falling…

Or perhaps not, perhaps she wasn't falling, it didn't feel exactly like falling, the wind was whispering around her, instead of hitting her from below, and she didn't feel the panic she was sure she would if she were actually falling to her death.

Besides, if she were falling, she would remember falling from somewhere, right?

That wasn't the case, instead it felt as if she had been doing…whatever it was she was doing, for a while now.

Floating?

Maybe even flying?

Who knows?

It still felt awkward though, like a baby bird who just discovered what its wings were for, it felt as if she had no actual control over her own actions, could do little more than allow the wind to carry her around as it pleased.

And yet…and yet she didn't feel afraid.

Even though she was so used to being in control, and in that moment she most definitely wasn't, she felt perfectly at ease. As if somehow, deep inside her, she knew that everything would be alright, there was nothing to fear; what she was feeling was perfectly normal, she just had to let go and enjoy it all.

A single sound reached her ears, it felt as some kind of call, though it wasn't a human voice. It was coming from slightly above her, as if someone were following her, or watching over her, or a mix of both.

She heard the call, and even without actual words a part of heard knew the message it was trying to convey: 'I'm here…'

She could feel the need to answer, to reassure her companion that she was fine, and enjoying herself immensely. Even when, consciously, she had no idea just who her companion was supposed to be, it felt perfectly natural for that individual to be there in that moment, she was just about to turn her head, just a little, just enough to face him; she felt something akin to a caress on her face, something feathery light…

***End of Dream***

Bonnie opened her eyes ever so slowly, a part of her brain registering the soft fabric of her bedrooms curtains as it whipped her face slightly, due to the morning breeze; the rest of her mind however was most focus on how the curtains were actually touching her face, when her bed was on the opposite side of the bedroom from her window. It didn't take her long to realize it, and there was just enough time for her mind to process the required thoughts for her to flip and land in a crouch right next to her window-seat.

It was the fifth time in the past week.

She would go to sleep after doing some reading on magic, then at some point her dream would switch from whatever nonsense it may be to that same sequence: the wind, the sun, her mind trying to rationalize everything before accepting the fact that she seemed to be flying, noticing someone was flying along with her, right above her, but before she could finish turning to look at what or who that might be, she would wake up, about three feet in the air!

The first two times she hadn't actually moved from her bed, and while her bed had creaked loudly when receiving her weight back in such a sudden way, nothing had actually gone wrong. Then the third time she had woken up to find herself halfway through her room, while still floating! Her shock had been so great she had plummeted right down the moment both of her eyes were open, earning a few bad bruises on her legs and the arm upon which she fell.

The previous morning she had actually realized what was going on, a fraction of a second before the magic seemed to leave her; she tried to move but just wasn't fast enough, earning herself a sprained ankle when she tried and failed to land on her feet.

This morning though, she had been better prepared. Taking deep breaths so as to hold onto what was left of her dream at least a second more, and then putting in practice everything she'd learnt during her time as a cheerleader, she managed to land in a crouch. The landing was actually a bit rough, but at least this time there were no ankles twisted or bruises on her body. She had wondered how she would explain those if they kept happening.

And the possibility was there, for she still didn't know what exactly her dream was supposed to mean, and how long she might keep having it. She wondered if her floating from her bed was related to what she was actually dreaming about, or if it was just a consequence of her powers being a bit out of control. It's not like she could actually do a repeat of it during the day, while perfectly awake.

Two weeks had passed since that trying night when the two last witches of the Bennet Line had attempted the impossible and managed to keep their lives; though just barely, in Sheila's case, as she was still in a coma due to the draining of her magical-core.

It had been two extremely long and tiring weeks since Bonnie had received answers, and ended up with twice as many questions. There was so much she still couldn't understand, not only regarding the memories she still couldn't recall, but also a certain Damon Salvatore and his involvement with the hazel eyed witch. Still, all that madness had to take a backseat to Bonnie's growing magic.

Ever since that day the young woman had taken to meditating every morning and every night, as well as practicing her elemental manipulation every afternoon and reading more on the theory of magic every evening; in the weekends her schedule was even tighter.

And yet, it wasn't enough, nothing seemed to be enough nowadays.

Her magic just seemed to keep growing faster than she could learn how to control it. It was growing exponentially, and Bonnie had a feeling that if it weren't for those flashes granting her some insight to at least some of it, she might have totally lost it a while ago.

.---.

On Monday, on the last week of classes before the Christmas break, Bonnie arrived to the school with barely any time to spare, they had their History exam that day, and as nice as Mr. Saltzman tended to be, she still didn't want to be late.

The young witch had noticed how the man seemed to almost nervously glance at Stefan every so often, and that he barely looked at Elena unless absolutely necessary and never for too long. She'd a feeling there was something going on there, but since it wasn't her problem, decided not to get involved, she had enough on her plate already.

Besides practicing her magic, keeping with schoolwork and visiting her Grams daily to make sure she was still on the road to recovery, Bonnie had also been having an internal struggle: Should she confront Damon with the information she now possessed? Should she go to him to try and find out if he remembered anything at all about their past? Maybe, even if he'd forgotten, he was now remembering, like she; maybe, he was just as baffled and confused about it all as she was.

Who was she kidding? Damon Salvatore baffled and confused? That was just not gonna happen. Still, a part of her wanted to know what had happened, to understand when and why it had all gone wrong. She wanted it so much it was almost a physical ache, something that just wouldn't leave her alone no matter how hard she tried.

Elena had obviously noticed just how introverted her best friend had become, the way she seemed to be distancing herself from everyone; and still she chose not to impose. The brunette could still remember how it felt to feel so lost, so empty, she had felt that way for a long time after losing her parents, only when finding Stefan had that ache begun to ease, and even after six months it still wasn't fully gone. Even if Bonnie's grandmother wasn't dead, she was still at the moment lost to Bonnie, and that had to hurt the girl.

There was also the fact that Elena's relationship with Stefan seemed to finally be recovering after that awful fiasco with Katherine's old photograph and Damon taking her along on his road trip to Georgia. The tensions had lasted a bit too long for her comfort, but she wanted to believe it had made them and their relationship stronger.

The young woman now knew she was adopted, and that there was a very high probability of her being somehow related to Stefan's old lover Katherine; still, she had decided she didn't care, Stefan loved her now, not Katherine. Actually, and from what he'd told her, he hadn't ever really loved Katherine, she'd compelled him to notice her.

So Elena had managed to convince herself she didn't care if she looked like a carbon-copy of the disappeared vampire, neither did she care about her ancestry, blood or no blood she was a Gilbert, nothing else mattered. And yet…she had a feeling this ancestry thing would come back to bite them all in the end…probably literally.

Caroline was probably the only friend who didn't seem to be noticing anything at all, busy as she was with the new and blossoming relationship with Matt. Who would have ever guessed those two could make such a good couple? It certainly would have never occurred to any of their friends, considering just how different they were, and yet it seemed to be working just fine for them.

Another that seemed to be distancing himself was Jeremy, he'd barely been seen all week, moments in school aside; he seemed to be keeping to his room more and more every day. Elena had a feeling it was related to that vampire-girl Anna, that Jeremy felt depressed because she had left; in a way, for him, it was a repeat of the situation with Vicki, even if he didn't know everything there was to know about either girl.

Bonnie, on the other hand, had a feeling that there was more going on with Jeremy than one could notice at plain sight. Elena's younger brother had gone the deep end in the summer, true, he had been many things: irresponsible, drug-addict, half-crazy, depressed…whatever, but stupid certainly wasn't in that list. Jeremy was actually quite smart, even if he usually hid it well; there was no way so many things could keep happening around him, without him eventually realizing something odd was going on…if he hadn't already.

In any case, the young witch had already had decided that when that problem blew up, if it even became a problem, it wasn't really hers to deal with. She might be a witch, true, but in the end she wasn't the one dating one of the undead…with all respect to Stefan.

And that thought just brought her directly to the one thing…person…vampire…she didn't want to think about:

Damon Salvatore. Her Dark Angel.

Was he even her Dark Angel still?

That was one question she was afraid of finding the answer to.

.---.

After History they had no more classes, and since Bonnie already knew her best friends would be spending that time with their respective beaus she decided to make herself scarce, and using some research she was doing for extra-credit in Philosophy she left for the library.

The place was practically empty, something the young woman was actually grateful for as she began searching through the bookshelves. She actually hated philosophy, which was why she was so close to failing, hence the need for the extra credit.

Truth is, that while Bonnie didn't dislike reading, she actually enjoyed it at times, texts of Philosophy tended to tire her, most were just too boring as far as she was concerned, and getting bored wasn't exactly the best motivation for doing something.

She was moving her hand through each book, searching for some old philosopher's book on whom she could make a paper, it was due for the following morning and she didn't have much time, especially not if she wanted to keep her scheduled magical-training.

Her hand froze quite suddenly, as her mind registered the name on the book, a name she actually recognized, not exactly because of the man's actual work, but because of something she could remember that involved that name:

***Flashback***

"I hate Philosophy, it just has to be the worst subject every invented." A fourteen-year-old Bonnie complained as she dropped onto a bench in the park.

School had just let out for the day and she had been mumbling and groaning all the way from there to the park, where her friend had insisted they stop for a few minutes. He heard her as she complained and ranted a bit regarding useless subjects and boring-teachers-who-just-want-to-see-their-students-suffer.

"We have to write a paper about at least one Philosopher that made his work on the topic of Liberalism and all that. It's due in two days and I have just no idea about anything at all." She groaned as she buried her face in her books. "I hate school."

"You shouldn't." He mumbled.

He sounded so serious, something especially unusual when she was being childish, as in those occasions he much preferred to mock her, that she couldn't help but turn to him in interest.

"Education is an important thing." He explained to her in a calm but serious manner. "Now war, that is something to hate."

"I don't exactly get the comparison." She admitted. "I mean, of course war is bad, but it seems strange to compare it specifically with war." She watched him closely for a second and then added: "And yet you seem to be speaking on experience."

"I am." He admitted soberly. "You don't know how much I would have preferred if I had been able to go to College instead of being sent to the War."

"I believe you once told me you had deserted the army, right?"

"Yes, that's right. And it's actually related to all this Philosophy you seem to hate. I never liked the idea of going to war. Unlike other young men my age back then I didn't have any delusions of glory or victory or anything that idiotic. War's a stupid thing, it's what I've always believed and always will believe. While a battlefield is definitely a great place for one such as I to find food; as far as you humans' lives, it's nothing but a waste."

Bonnie sighed softly to herself, only he could be that compassionate yet cold at the same time; sounding so concerned and so indifferent at the same time. Her friend was defiantly a walking contradiction, yet she wouldn't prefer it any other way.

"I read a lot while I was in the army." He continued. "Books and pictures were most of the time the only source of comfort any of us had; and the sporadic drink once in a while." He shook his head. "Many of those books I read belonged to my bunkmate, his name was Mitch, he was a small frightened thing, barely more than a child really. He loved reading, anything he could get his hands into he would read, he was definitely not cut out for battle, didn't survive long. Our superior officer was all for throwing away most of his stuff, but I was curious; after seeing him every night reading those books, I wanted to know, to understand what made him so interested in all that. Turns out most of his book were on Philosophy. At first I found it boring too, until I began understanding. Philosophy is more than just a theory, it's the mix of thoughts, feelings and experiences of particular individuals; you can see their work as their journal, their record of everything they've learnt, experienced and discovered at the same time; sometimes it also things they wish or hope for."

There was such a passion as he spoke about all that, Bonnie could hardly believe it; in all the years she had known the man she had never imagined him as a Literate Man, a Philosopher, yet in that moment it made perfect sense.

"Those books are what kept me grounded during the months I spent in the battlefield." He continued. "I read them again and again, until I knew most of them by memory; but I tried my best to not only memorize them, but also understand the truths behind it. For example, John Locke, he was a British Philosopher, considered by some as the major influence on modern liberalism; others have also called him revolutionary, troublemaker, as well as other…less civil terms. In the end the only thing sure is that he was a Thinker, one who put his thoughts into paper, and eventually became famous for it. He talked about separating church and state, when such a thing wasn't even an idea yet; he also wrote about religious tolerance, property, politics, etc. He wrote of what he knew and what he hoped for. Many more Philosophers did that, in their own particular ways. And even when some agree and others seem to contradict one another, it doesn't matter, because they each were right in their own way."

Silence reigned for a few seconds when he finished speaking, while Bonnie looked at him with a mix of respect and admiration shining in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, shifting slightly under her intense gaze.

"Wow…" She mumbled. "You're definitely way better at this than Ms. Richardson."

"I'm way better at everything than anyone you know." He retorted cheekily.

She laughed merrily before taking his arm, pulling him to his feet and away from the park.

"Where to?" He asked as he allowed her to lead him.

"To my home." Bonnie replied with a smile. "I think I'm ready to write my paper now."

***End of Flashback***

Still half immersed on that memory Bonnie took the book on John Locke's work from the shelf and moved to the closest desk. The British Philosopher was as good topic as any for her to write her research on, and she guessed the prior knowledge about him didn't hurt either. Maybe she would even be able to get a decent grade this time.

.---.

It was already after sunset when Bonnie finally finished her paper. After that flashback she seemed to get enough inspiration and had managed to finish all her research in just one afternoon; all that was left was for her to type it in her computer and print it.

Satisfied with her own work Bonnie was almost whistling as she made her way to her car, and then drove home. She was halfway there when suddenly she recognized a street and made a turn, in a couple of minutes she was stopping the car right at the park. The same park from all her memories, normal ones, and recently remembered ones, the same park she had visited so frequently as a child and a young teen.

'This place holds so many memories…' she thought as she took a seat, in the very same bench from her latest flashback.

As she sat there she could almost picture it all, herself a few years younger, and Him, looking exactly the same as he did in the present, as he had for the past 145 years, sitting right beside her, relaxed and grinning; but not that arrogant, mocking smirk he seemed to have in the present time, but the true, delightful smile she used to be able to bring out in him.

So lost she was on her reverie that she didn't sense the approaching presence until it was almost too late.

Letting instinct take over Bonnie spun to a side while still sitting on the bench, she then held onto the armrest, using it to proper herself backwards, flipping over the back of the bench, managing to get out of reach of the new arrival just in the nick of time.

It was a vampire, the red veins, black eyes and shadows on her face showed that right away; another thing Bonnie noticed right away was that her moves were firm, collected; she wasn't just throwing herself at her, she was hunting her.

In a second Bonnie's mind pushed aside school, her home, and everything inane or even human; her instincts taking over as she tried to remember everything her Dark Angel had taught her once about defending herself from vampires, as she remembered she began repeating everything in a whisper, and she could almost hear his own voice as she called up another of her long forgotten memories:

"Always stay on high alert, don't depend on your eyes, human eyes can't follow a vampire's movements, instead focus on your sixth sense, focus on foreseeing his movements, for only then you'll be able to keep him from hurting you. If you have to fight, never stop moving, don't allow your opponent to plan a way to get at you. Never look a vampire in the eyes, witch or no witch, if they take you with a low guard they can compel you, and it will be all over. And mainly, never, never, let a vampire find you with your guard low."

She mentally kicked herself, remembering the oak stick she had sharpened a few days prior with plans to carry it in her hair inconspicuously and use it as a makeshift stake when in an emergency. She had totally forgotten it on her vanity that morning.

"Ok," she mumbled angrily at herself as she tried to concentrate on her magic. "A vampire already caught me with a low guard, lets not forget anything else."

But, apparently, it wasn't to be, she had all her focus on the vampire stalking before her; to the point where she didn't realize there was a second one until he had her in a headlock.

Bonnie began cursing herself, she'd definitely been stupid, staying in the same spot instead of keeping in motion like she had been taught. If she could only focus enough to call on fire…but the vampire kept holding her tighter, and tighter, and it was becoming so hard to breathe.

Suddenly, air rushed back into her lungs, it was so sudden that it took her a second or two to realize that she was free, and the vampire that had been holding her captive was now in the ground, writhing, a stake through his chest.

Bonnie was vaguely conscious of the first vampire scrambling away from her, keeping to the shadows so as not to be noticed; the rest of her mind was entirely focused on the one other person in the place; the man who had just saved her…again.

Two words left her lips before she could so much as think about stopping herself:

"Dark Angel…"

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	6. Crumbled Expectations

Ok, so here I am. After 6 days and 18 reviews, not a bad count let me tell you, even if I've had more, and according to my stats I have at least 31 readers (annonymous not included), but like someone around there said, I'm already getting quite the number of reviews!

Now, someone suggested that people found it harder to want to leave a review when there was no Bamon in the chapter, let me explain one thing. This fic it was supposed to be one sole fic, which first seven or so chapters would be dedicated to solidifying the Bamon pairing, and then we would move on into the actual action. Like I've probably said before the story just got out of my hands, my muse wanted some things to be done and I had to do them or risk leaving this fic unfinished (which wasn't an option) so I went along with it and this is what came out a fifteen chapter fic dedicated almost solely to Bamon. Yeah, we'll have small details of Caroline/Matt and Stelena, Caroline in particular will hold an important role in this fic. Since I like the show version of her so much more than the book and I wanted to do something special (still, this is part of what wasn't actually planned but my muse demanded). And before I keep digressing, there's also Damon, as much as I love Bamon, Damon is already going to be a tad OOC as it is, so I'll try to keep him as in character as I can, while still making my romance. In other words, this won't be easy people! I'll admit that most of the Bamon scenes will actually be flashbacks, before I can finally get them together again. Which will happen, trust me on that one.

So, having explained all that, I really, really hope to get a good number of reviews for this chapter. In fact I have an offer for you, if you help me reach the hundred mark I promise you a double update! With the first of those chapters coming the moment the review count reaches the hundred and the second less than twenty-four hours later (can't promise both together since I'm supposed to be studying for my upcoming exams, I'm going to begin studying for my Masters degree, and if my mom suspects I'm spending more time here than studying she'll restrict my use of the internet). So, yeah, that's , if the number isn't reached I'll still update by next Monday, or Tuesday at the latest.

Now enjoy, and remember that reviews make me very happy! And a happy author means happy readers (by means of more and sooner updates)!!!

**

* * *

Chapter 5. Crumbled Expectations **

Caroline Forbes, only daughter of Mystic Falls' sheriff and one of Bonnie's BFFs was that particular evening standing in the porch-steps outside Sheila Bennet's home, she knew her friend had taken to sleeping there ever since the old woman had slipped into a coma, a little over two weeks ago.

Caroline wasn't fully sure of what exactly had possessed her to asking Matt, her boyfriend of almost three weeks now, for a 'rain-check' on that night's date; she'd just felt that, this day, her friend needed her more than him.

So she had gone and knocked on the door, only to find there was no one home. Still with that feeling of 'impending doom' on her gut the blonde had decided to wait a while, and right as she was about to lose the last sliver of patience she had left she finally saw her. Bonnie was rushing through the streets, almost stumbling, right in her direction.

Caroline got on her feet almost grumblingly, muttering under her breath about inconsiderate friends who aren't home when others choose to visit; she even opened her mouth to lash at Bonnie about it, when she suddenly saw the other girl's eyes.

Bonnie's usually bright hazel eyes, eyes that looked almost forest-green in the right light; in that moment looked brown, a very dark, very depressing tone of brown.

Caroline forgot everything she had been about to say right in that moment, as an instinct inside of her pointed out that the look in her friend's eyes was the proof of the 'impending doom' she had been feeling the past couple of hours.

"Bonnie…" Caroline called as she approached the other girl slowly. "What happened to you?"

Bonnie flinched visibly at the sound of the blonde's voice, it was quite obvious that she hadn't noticed the girl before that moment.

"Caro?" Bonnie asked in a low, careful voice. "Is that you?"

The tone of voice sounded so much like that of a scared child, so much unlike how Bonnie always sounded, that Caroline was scared instantly. Something had happened to her friend, something bad; someone had hurt the hazel-eyed girl, and that was simply unforgivable.

.---.

As she moved through the kitchen making tea, getting some cookies to go with it and an aspirin in case it was needed. She was nervous, that was obvious, never before had she had to be the strong link in the three girls' friendship, that was usually Bonnie's part. Elena was the nice, caring girl, as well as the healing one, looking after everyone to the best of her ability; Caroline was the quick-witted one, stubborn, bold, and a bit crazy at times; Bonnie was the strong one, the fighter, the fierce protector. They each had their part to play in their little group, their role in the 'triumvirate'. That's what some students in the school would call them sometimes, the triumvirate, the 'queens' of the school. They had been tight since elementary, so different they were from each other: Elena with her small figure, tanned skin, silky waves of auburn hair and almond-shaped chocolate eyes; Caroline with her slim body, creamy skin, golden-blonde locks and smoky-green eyes; Bonnie with that tall curvaceous figure, her skin like caramel, thick curls of ebony hair and big hazel-eyes. And despite what their differences might be, and the fights they might have at times, they still were the best of friends.

When Caroline got back into the living room, where she had left Bonnie, she realized that the dark-haired girl was sitting in the exactly same position as she had been when they had gotten in, sitting in the smallest sofa, her legs curled beneath her, and the rest of her body doubled over, Caroline for a moment wondered if she was crying, sick, or something of the sort, because the girl truly looked awful.

It was until the blonde got less than two feet from the sitting girl that she realized Bonnie kept mumbling something under her breath, it was:

"Stupid…stupid…so utterly stupid…" She kept admonishing herself. "How could I be this stupid? Spirits!"

"Ehm…Bonnie, what is going on?" Caroline asked, with as much strength as she could muster in such an unexpected situation.

"Oh Caro…" Bonnie hiccupped. "I'm so stupid."

"Bonnie, we're best friends, and you know how tact and I get along…we just don't." Caroline began babbling. "I've always been honest with you. And I'm being honest now. You're a lot of things, sometimes bad things; but stupid just isn't one of them."

"Yes I am!" Bonnie insisted sharply. "How else can it be explained that I would dare believe something this impossible, this…idiotic?!"

"No idea." Caroline replied with a tinge of sarcasm. "Seeing as I don't even know what you're talking about!"

Bonnie finally raised her head, and as Caroline looked into her eyes she froze, and came very close to dropping to her knees in shock, she had defiantly never seen Bonnie that bad. True, she had been pretty affected after her mom had died, when they were eleven, and when her grandmother had gone into a coma, a couple of weeks before; and yet Caroline somehow knew this wasn't because of either of those things. Something else had happened, something so bad it had totally broken Bonnie. That scared Caroline, a lot more than she would like to admit, it truly terrified her.

"Oh Caro…" Bonnie whispered again a hoarse voice.

And there it was that nickname again, another sign that something was very off.

"Caro…" The blonde repeated. "You hadn't called me that since shortly after we began highschool, and even in junior-high it was rare already."

"You remember?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"Of course I remember." The blonde said good-naturedly. "You used to call me Caro all the time when we were little, just like I would call you Bon, and we would call Elena, Lena…not sure why we did that last one, though, it's not like it made that much of a difference."

"What else do you remember about that time?" Bonnie asked with sudden eagerness.

"Are you getting melancholic all of a sudden?" Caroline questioned but, after shaking her head, answered her. "I remember we became best friends on first year of elementary, that we liked to be together all the time, talking about stuff, drawing, and all that. I also remember that some of the older kids were sometimes mean to you, they called you names, and bullied you; I had to threaten them to tell my mom more than once so they would leave you alone."

"Is that all?"

"I also remember that your parents would almost never pick you up from school, someone else did, a family friend I guess. The others girls would call him the 'Dark and Handsome Older Man', or something like that…" she seemed to understand, at least part of it, suddenly. "Is that what this is about? This man?"

"What else do you remember about him?" Bonnie ignored Caroline's question to ask her own. "Do you remember what he looked like, or his name?"

"I don't remember much, actually. Most of the time my mom would pick me up before he got there, I mostly know what other girls would say about him: dark hair, bangs on his face, dark eyes, he dressed well, and had an expensive car. I believe I did see the car once, a black Ferrari? Kinda reminds me of someone else…Anyway, about the name, that one I most defiantly don't know, you never said. You always called him…"

"My Dark Angel."

"Yeah, that. You were always talking about him, about the stories he would tell you, all the places you wanted to see for yourself. Let me tell you, I never actually believed half of those stories but anyway. It was usually like that, until one day you just stopped speaking about him, just like that, it was as if he had never existed."

Bonnie couldn't help but agree with that assessment, especially considering that until less than a month she couldn't remember he had ever existed.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Caroline asked once again. "Why did you come to your home so late, and looking like hell? And what does any of this have to do with that man?"

"I found him…" Bonnie half-whispered, half-sobbed.

"Really?" Caroline's mind was in a whirl, trying to make sense of everything. "Is that a good thing? Or not? I'm not getting it Bonnie!"

"H…he d-doesn't want to ha…have anything t-to do wit…with me." Bonnie admitted in a broken voice as she looked down again.

"Why ever not?!" Caroline hissed.

The blonde was furious, whoever this 'Stranger' was, he was a 'Dead Man', for Heaven that she would find a way of making him pay for hurting Bonnie.

"Who is he?" Caroline asked, suddenly remembering she didn't actually know who the man was, she knew nothing more than the nicknames.

"You're not gonna believe it." Bonnie answered.

"Try me." Caroline insisted.

"It's complicated Caro, much more than you can even begin to imagine." Bonnie stalled. "It's complicated, and dangerous, it would be better for you not to get involved."

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline called authoritatively. "You're my best friend in the world, that gives me the right of getting involved. Tell me his name."

The young witch really didn't want to get her friend involved, she was human, and had already been through enough; and yet at the same time she needed someone to confide in, to help her deal with all the pain she was feeling, and despite the image of conceited and careless girl, Caroline was anything but, she was caring, and understanding, and one of her best friends…

Bonnie finally couldn't keep it in anymore, and with a pained moan revealed the name of her one time hero, the name of her now unknowing tormentor:

"Damon Salvatore…"

And as she said his name it came to her, like a stab in the middle of her chest, the memory of just how bad things had become less than an hour ago:

***Flashback***

She had been attacked in the park, by two vampires, and one had actually managed to get her, he'd been choking her until suddenly he was off her, staked just a moment later.

Bonnie was vaguely conscious of the other vampire scrambling away from her, keeping to the shadows so as not to be noticed; the rest of her mind was entirely focused on the one other person in the place; the man who had just saved her…again.

Two words left her lips before she could so much as think about stopping herself:

"Dark Angel…"

For a fraction of a second puzzlement was the only emotion visible in her savior's expression, but almost right away it disappeared, being replaced by a mix of arrogance and mockery.

"Well, well, Bonnie…I didn't know you made it your custom to give names to other people." He said with a dramatic posture. "And besides, I do believe you're way off here. Me? An angel? Only one of death and destruction…"

He continued mocking her slip, and yet she wasn't fully listening to him; in fact, she had mostly stopped listening after he'd said her name, he'd never called her by her first name, not even when they had been good friends, she had always been his 'Little Witch.'

Without saying a single word she spun around and then began running as fast as she possible could in the direction of her Grams' home, she could barely see through her tears, and even stumbled quite a few times, but she still managed to make it home in one piece.

And then she'd seen Caroline…

***End of Flashback***

Bonnie couldn't help but begin crying all over again.

He had promised her she would always be his Little Witch! Just like he would be her Dark Angel…He'd promised…And yet, who cared, right? It was just another promise broken…one more stupid, worthless promise…

"Bon?!" Caroline called loudly.

Bonnie's head snapped up, meeting Caroline's eyes, there was a shadow in them. It kinda reminded Bonnie of the time when bullies in elementary would go after her and Caro and Lena would then arrive just in time to send them running away.

Of course there were times when her friends couldn't be there, but then He would be there to help her…and there she was, once again going down the path she didn't want to go.

"Wanna explain me when exactly Damon Salvatore became your Dark Angel?" Caroline asked in a highly disbelieving tone.

"It's not that he suddenly became my Dark Angel, he's always been…or at least he used to be." Bonnie declared.

"Let me see if I understand this." Caroline said. "Damon, the egotistical, selfish, vicious, crazy, sadistic, bastard, Damon Salvatore, is your Childhood Protector?"

"Yes. And he's not that way, or at least he didn't use to be that way in the past." Bonnie sighed wistfully. "While he's always been pretty sarcastic, more than a little cocky, and loves to mock me constantly, he also used to be funny, and caring and protective, and…nice."

"Are we talking about the same man here?"

"Yes. I know how impossible it sounds Caro, believe me. Especially considering everything he's done these past few months…"

"What hasn't he done this past few months?! Bonnie, he used me, as his sex-buddy…true, I was using him for that too, but he manipulated me, and he abused me and…and…"

Something seemed to suddenly go off in Bonnie's mind as she heard her blonde friend speak, and as she saw the look in her eyes, the look of total terror…

"Caroline, how much do you remember of your time with Damon?" The young witch asked, carefully, almost dreading the answer.

"Everything…" Caroline whispered.

Suddenly the blonde cheerleader looked smaller, almost withdrawn in a way.

"Or mostly everything." The blonde continued. "I remember thinking he was really hot when I first met him, and when he showed interest in me I thought I was luckiest girl ever. You know how I tend to be second all the time, after Elena…no offense intended to her of course."

Bonnie just nodded, almost absently, truth is she was used to it too, Elena always seemed to call the attention of every single guy they met, both Bonnie and Caroline had had to grow used to it; and truth is, that while she had her Dark Angel in her life Bonnie hadn't cared that much.

"He invited me to a party on Friday, and then we just kept going through the weekend." The blonde continued. "Most of what happened in those days is pretty fuzzy, and I somehow know it's because of something he did. Something he kept doing the following weeks. At some point he gave me some crystal to keep for him, and then when I gave it to you he got angry, but I just couldn't get it back. I know he was angry, and he hurt me, but it's all in pieces. What I do remember clearly is almost two weeks ago, he had me use a compass to find…something, I don't even know what, he said he couldn't do it because he would interfere with the signal."

Bonnie knew what compass she meant, the Gilbert compass, it was in Elena's power now.

"How come you do remember that?" She asked, confused.

"He tried to make me forget, and I pretended I did." Caroline admitted. "But I didn't forget anything, and by then I had already begun remembering things. It's because of my mom, because of something she put in the coffee, some powdered herb…"

"Vervain." Bonnie whispered.

Suddenly it all made sense. Caroline was full of vervain, with both what she drank with the coffee and the necklace Stefan and Elena had gotten ready for her, so Damon could no longer compel her; also, somehow, drinking the vervain had made it so the memory-locks Damon had previously placed had weakened. It wasn't enough for her to remember everything clearly, but enough for her to know something was off.

"Do you know too, then?" Caroline guessed.

"What exactly is it that you know Caro?" Before admitting to everything Bonnie wanted to be fully sure of what exactly was that the blonde knew.

"Damon isn't human." Caroline stated confidently. "I guess Stefan most likely isn't either. I'm just not sure what exactly they are…"

Bonnie took a deep breath, she knew that what she was about to do was risky, but Caroline already knew quite a lot, it was better if she understood everything, maybe then she would also understand why secrecy was so important.

"You know all that, and yet you haven't said a word all this time." Bonnie commented.

"I was afraid!" Caroline called out. "Still am, actually. Damon has hurt me enough in the past, I get the feeling he came pretty close to killing me. And while I don't believe Stefan would hurt me, I still didn't want to face him. It's not like I have proof of anything anyway."

"Do you want to know?" Bonnie asked, she wasn't going to force such a burden on her friend.

"Yes." There was no doubt in Caroline, she wanted to know, needed to know.

"Vampires." The young witch revealed finally. "The Salvatore brothers are vampires."

Caroline let out a breath, she could hardly believe it, it sounded so unreal, and yet at the same time it made perfect sense. Both Damon and Stefan were vampires…Stefan…

"Does Elena know?" Caroline suddenly asked.

"Yes, she knows." Bonnie answered. "Stefan really isn't like his brother, more like his complete opposite actually. He doesn't feed on humans, and he really loves Elena. He even saved my life once, when Damon nearly killed me."

"Wait. He nearly killed you?" Caroline asked. "Bonnie, I understand how Elena got into this mess, dating Stefan and all that, but how exactly do you come into this?"

Bonnie remained silent for a second, she could still remember her Grams words, on how she shouldn't be telling her secret to anyone. But she needed to! She needed someone to confide in, someone who would listen to her, who would comfort her. And Elena, great friend as she was, couldn't always be there for her, she had her own troubles. She needed someone else, she needed her other best-friend…Caroline.

"I'm a witch." She announced finally.

The blonde seemed to take a second or two to absorb everything and finally nodded.

"I think I always knew." She declared finally. "I mean, there were all these odd occurrences that happened around you, and what those bullies called you. I of course thought it was just boys being idiots. But now, knowing that vampires do exist, that the supernatural is real, it kinda fits, don't you think?"

Bonnie had to agree there. Vampires were real, witches were real, it was logical; next they were going to discover werewolves were real too…better not jinx themselves.

"Very well, so you're a witch, and Damon Salvatore is…or at least was your Dark Angel." Caroline announced. "No problem with the first, but I'm still having trouble digesting the second. I just can't believe it you know, with how I know him to be…"

"I know it sounds unbelievable." Bonnie nodded. "But trust me, I'm saying the truth. The first time I met Damon Salvatore I was three years old, in my backyard, a dog somehow got inside and was coming after me; I don't know how it happened, he was suddenly there, and he distracted the dog enough for me to get inside the house…"

So Bonnie began her story, telling Caroline about every single memory she could remember in that moment, reliving them in a way she hadn't allowed herself to ever before, and as she did that she finally found the peace she had been lacking. Peace with herself, with her past.

She had such an extraordinary past; she'd known a wonderful man, who'd cared for her, protected her, mentored her, who had been there for her whenever she had needed him, giving her a shoulder to cry on, an arm to lean on, motivation to keep growing. True, he was no longer there, he existed, but he was no longer the man she had known, and that was alright, because she had changed too, she now could move forward on her own. She would always remember him, everything he was to her, but she could now walk by herself, she needed to.

Her Dark Angel was probably one of the most valuable people for her, but he was now gone. And she was no longer the Little Witch, she was now the Last Bennett Witch, the one meant to be the most powerful from the Line. It was time she took destiny in her own hands, time for her to step up and take her lineage; become who she was meant to be.

And as she decided that a sudden breeze entered the living room, it shook everything before finally enveloping Bonnie, making her clothes and hair flap around wildly for a few seconds.

Caroline, who had been deep in her thoughts after hearing Bonnie's story was brought out of her musings in time to see what was happening.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" She asked, half-confused, half-afraid.

"I'm not sure…" Bonnie admitted.

Not fully sure why she was doing it the young witch got on her feet and went to stand on the center of the room, the furniture moving away by itself, Caroline herself hurried to a corner, anxiousness written all over her expression.

"Bonnie…" Caroline began again.

But before a single word more could be said several things happened at once: a line of fire, a flash of lighting, a spiral of water, a small tornado and a fist of dirt seemed to arrive from different directions, circle around Bonnie and then land on the floor, forming in an instant a pentagram, pretty similar to the one Emily had used to destroy the Crystal several weeks earlier, except this time in enclosed all the elements.

Bonnie was still wondering what exactly everything meant when suddenly the brightest light she had ever since came at her from the pentagram and suddenly, all she knew was pain.

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	7. Lost Balance

Oh my, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long! I've been so busy with getting the needed documents for school next fall I totally forgot I had to update this this morning! My sincerest apologies to all my readers, especially those who reviewed the last chapter.

So yeah, I didn't reach the hundred yet, but I really, really hope I will in this one. Please! So many people are reading this fic, I know they are. You can handle helping me reach the hundred reviews mark!

So, anyway, I guess you don't care too much about my babble so we'll get on with the fic already. Here is were the angst begins (really, I know it was bad before, but here's where the real plot begins unraveling). By the way, so few people seemed to be interested in guessing who's behind the whole problem with Damon and Bonnie, and even with the few who have tried no one has gotten it just right yet. One seems to have at least an idea, but not exactly right. I'm not actually sure what it was I promised to the one who guessed, but anyway, there's time already, that's one of the secrets you won't be finding the answer to just yet.

And yea, I'm babbling anyway, I'll stop now. Enjoy! There's some Bamon here, though the real deal has yet to come.

See ya!

**

* * *

Chapter 6. Lost Balance**

The light was so bright Caroline couldn't even look straight at it, and when Bonnie had first screamed, it was as if had made the girl deaf as well, she could no longer see or hear a thing, and wasn't even sure if she was standing or lying down anymore.

"You're on the floor right now, honey, but that's neither here nor there." A voice told her suddenly, in a soft, caring tone.

There's no way to actually describe how Caroline moved, since not even she knew what position she was in in the first place; so she just did what she could and managed to move enough so as to face the speaker.

"Grams?!" The shock was evident in the blonde's expression.

While Sheila Bennet wasn't blood-related to Caroline Forbes in any way, the girl had gotten used to treating the older woman like a grandmother, and even called her that, after all, she was the closest thing the blonde had to one, the closest thing she had to an actual family; what with her father off with his boyfriend somewhere, and her mother burying herself in work so as not to think about that, no siblings and no other close family, she had adopted Sheila as her own family, and the older woman had reciprocated.

"Yes it's me, my dear." Sheila, or at least the translucent, slightly-distorted, version of her spoke. "I know this is shocking but there's much to talk about and little time to do so."

"Why are you communicating with me?" Caroline asked. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, because I really am; but why not Bonnie?"

"Because of her power." Sheila answered. "Right now my grandbaby is much too powerful for my own good, or hers. I can't get through her power to reach her, and she doesn't yet know how to reach me. But you…I could reach you."

"How? I mean, I'm not a witch…am I?" With all the craziness that was going on in that moment Caroline wasn't sure if anything would surprise her anymore.

"No, you're not my dear." Sheila answered. "But you've…changed, to put it somehow. It's not bad, it's just something that'll up your chances to survive in a town such as Mystic Falls, where the supernatural seems to be so very common…"

Caroline nodded, still confused about the whole 'change' thing, and yet thankful at the same time for anything that might help her.

"You're Sensitive now hon, I think that's the best way of putting it." Sheila explained.

"Sensitive?" Caroline was confused.

"Yes, it means you'll be able to 'sense' things more easily, like Power, like that a witch, or a vampire seem to possess. With time you'll also be able to tell when one is being manipulated through the use of it, and even sense other less supernatural things like truths and intentions. Of course all this will require time and training on your part."

Caroline had no objection to anything. She was being told she would be getting something good out of all her nightmare of the past few months! That next time, because she knew there would eventually be one, she wouldn't be totally defenseless; and maybe, with practice, she might even be able to help her friends if they happened to get in trouble.

"I see you're already considering the possibilities." Sheila said with a smile. "Just remember that, like any kind of Power, it must not be abused, you'll need to train to master it, and never forget that eve those without Power can be as dangerous as those with it."

"I know, I know, it's just that…" The blonde couldn't find the exact words to express herself.

"I know." Sheila assured her. "Now there's something else. The actual reason why I came here, I need you to pass a message along to my granddaughter…"

.---.

While the encounter between Caroline and Sheila took place Bonnie was standing in what looked like the middle of nothing, surrounded by flashes, and sounds, and colors; she soon realize that when she concentrated enough on a spot the colors and sounds would take a defined form, turning into one of her previously blocked memories, she could easily make out most of those she had already recalled before, but then she began founding some she hadn't seen before, which concerned to those two months that were so fuzzy in her mind.

Even though she still remembered the strange things that had happened before she'd ended there and the horrible pain she had felt; in that moment her curiosity for those memories took precedence and, without thinking too much about it, she dove into them.

***Flash***

She was standing right in front of the creek, both hands extended and pointing at a bunch of twigs and leaves she had strategically arranged there. She was there to practice her more volatile powers, like fire and lightning, and she supposed if things began getting out of control, having water nearby would be helpful.

Her Dark Angel was standing a few feet behind her, out of the way of any possible accident, and at the same time close enough to be of assistance if needed.

A few minutes passed, and nothing seemed to happen, Bonnie began to grow frustrated, why couldn't she call on lightning? Fire was easy enough, but lightning just didn't come.

"Just focus on the power inside you." He was telling her in a soothing. "Lightning isn't your main element, but it's not an impossible one either. Remember what I told you about all the elements being in you, focus on the part of you that is lightning and then bring it out through your hand. Concentrate. You can do this."

So Bonnie raised her hands again and focused as hard as she could, until suddenly she could feel it, the sparks as they went through her body, down her arm, into her hand…

"Argg!" She cried out.

It had suddenly become too much to handle, and while a part of it had formed into the lightning like she wanted, instead of striking the pile of dead wood it had gone back to her own hand, shocking her and hurting her.

"Little Witch!" She heard him call.

He was by her side in a fraction of a second, holding her injured hand tenderly in his own two hands. The skin of her palm was burnt, badly.

"Let go." She told him suddenly.

"Why?" There was a flash of hurt in his eyes, but he refused to let go of her hand.

"I'm bleeding." She explained while she tried to take her hand from his without hurting herself any further, it was no easy task.

"I would never…" He began, truly offended.

"I know you won't hurt me." She interrupted him. "I don't want to hurt you!"

She knew how his jaw hurt when the thirst began to overwhelm him, and it was especially bad in that moment. Her blood, being her a witch, and one as powerful as she happened to be, was especially attractive to vampires, and he wasn't an exception; then there was the fact that she had been so focused on mastering the lightning element in the past week, it being a dangerous element her Dark Angel didn't want to leave her alone, so he hadn't really gone hunt in a few days, making him thirstier than he usually would be around her.

"It doesn't matter." He declared curtly.

But she could see the truth in his eyes: it did matter, he was hurting, and he was very grateful that she cared so much; still, he cared more about looking after her.

***End of Flash***

She could still remember how he'd swept her off her feet before running off in some direction to fast for her to make out anything but flashes of color and the rush of the wind on her face, in a short time they were in her Grams home, empty at that time of the day since the woman was giving a class at College.

He'd used Power to open the back door, since Sheila had invited him in a while ago, when being sure he wouldn't be hurting any of them. He carried the girl to the bathroom, where then he proceeded to take some supplies from the first aid cabinet and began treating her wound.

She continued bleeding but he didn't let that affect him; even when his face changed into the visage of the monster that had been a part of him for more than a century. And she didn't react to it either, like she had told him when the truth about him was revealed, she trusted him, she would trust him to the day she died.

'And that day nearly came to be four weeks ago…' she thought to herself. 'And I still don't know why. What made you want to kill me, when just three years ago I'm sure you would have done anything to save me?'

More flashes came, more magical accidents. In one she tried her control on water by actually changing the current, it seemed to working until all of a sudden it just didn't; she ended up completely drenched. Another time she was manipulating the way a tree grew its limbs, at first it was funny, until she somehow ended up trapped; her Dark Angel had to break quite a few branches to free her. Since fire was her main element she tried to use it in different ways, forming shields, and weapons, it seemed to be the most productive session thus far, until the fire suddenly turned against her; thankfully enough the fire didn't actually burn her, but her clothes were completely ruined. The worst incident of all happened with air, she was just creating currents around her, trying to refine her control, when once again she seemed to lose all control, it was especially bad when the wind began forming small, invisible blades; her Dark Angel acted then too, shielding her with his own body, making it so he was the one who ended up badly cut up.

So many training sessions gone wrong, too many for it to actually be accidents, there really was only one logical explanation:

***Flash***

"You've lost your balance."

That was what her Grandmother told her when she and her Dark Angel went to her after a week straight of magical accidents. Bonnie had been so consternated about the last one, the one involving wind-blades, that she had even offered him her own blood, he'd refused in a very clipped tone and then disappeared for three days straight, the longest they had been separated since he'd become a permanent fixture in her life.

The sensation of him not being there, the simple absence of him, Bonnie decided it hurt way more than all her magical accidents put together. Which was why she was so intent on finding a solution to it all, there was no way she wanted him to be hurt for her cause ever again.

"Pardon me?" She didn't get it. "Lost my balance? But how? I do my meditation ever morning and every night, I do every single exercise and have followed each and every step to learn to manipulate the elements. And this hadn't happened before…why now?"

"It's not really that sudden." Sheila denied. "Maybe you just didn't notice at first, how an object moved farther forward, or more to a side than you have intended, how you would overcharge certain spells at times."

Bonnie had to grudgingly admit her Grams was right, it just hadn't seemed like something to worry about at first. Not until now.

"You're a powerful witch, Bonnie." Sheila stated.

"You've said that before." The girl wasn't being arrogant, just stating a fact.

"Let me rephrase that." Sheila declared. "You're too powerful."

That threw not only Bonnie, but her companion for a loop.

"I always knew you were more powerful than any witch I could remember." Sheila explained. "I just never imagined you would get this far, especially at your age…"

"I don't understand Grams." Bonnie admitted. "I mean, you've said before that I am powerful, but what makes me so powerful, and what's making me lose control?"

"On the first part." Sheila began. "Never before had there been a witch who had more than one mayor element, and in all the Bennett lineage, only Emily ever had two minor elements, water and earth, aside from her major one, which was fire. And yet you, you have two mayor elements: fire and earth, and the rest acting as you're minor ones, you're capable of mixing most of them together in one way or another to create variations; not to mention the amount of Power you're able to use…and you haven't even reached your magical maturity yet!"

"I still don't get why I'm losing control!"

"Actually, she already said it." Her Dark Angel suddenly spoke. "You're powerful Little Witch, too powerful. You witches possess a sixth sense, something that instinctively allows you to access and control the Power. That sense also acts as some kind of generational conscience, it evolves with every generation; like sort of a genetic memory if you will. That's why it's easier for witches like your Grams, to control the power, than it was say, for those who lived two or three centuries ago. In your case, no witch ever before has had even the access to as much Power as you've wielded, less of all been able to do the things you have; therefore your 'sense' isn't equipped to deal with what you're doing."

"Ok." Bonnie nodded. "So I'm using too much power for that 'sixth sense' to control it. Alright, then I just need to use less power and…"

"I'm afraid it's not gonna be that easy, grandbaby." Sheila admitted. "You see, your spirit already possesses that power, that's something you cannot change; it's your physical body that can't deal with it all."

"If my body is not ready that means I can train for it, right?" Bonnie tried to find some hope. "Tell me what kind of training I need to do and I'll do it, I don't care how hard it may be."

"You said it yourself my dear, you've done every exercise needed." Sheila reminded her softly. "This isn't a matter of needing more training. It's a matter of your body, of any human body just not being able to handle this much stress. That's why the magic keeps firing back on you, and I'm afraid it's only gonna get worse…at first it will only be when you try something big or complicated, but with time even the simplest spell will turn on you."

"So what, I need to stop doing magic?" Bonnie didn't like the idea, but decided she could deal with it if that was the price to pay for everyone being safe.

"It won't be enough." Her Dark Angel spoke, in an almost unemotional tone.

Bonnie turned to look at him and couldn't help but panic when seeing his mask was back on, a mask he hadn't used around her since the day he'd discovered she already knew about him being a vampire and didn't care. It was then that she decided that her current situation wasn't just bad, it was defiantly the worse thing to ever happen to her.

"I knew you were becoming much more powerful than any Bennett witch in history." Sheila explained soberly. "But I never believed it would get this bad. I honestly thought you would be able to control it, but what's happening to you now is just a signal of how out-of-control the situation is already…"

"In other words, I'm a walking time bomb." The younger witch deadpanned. "How long?"

"I don't know." Sheila admitted softly. "But if your power keeps growing at this rate…"

"I don't have very long then." Bonnie tried her best to ignore her own growing panic so as not to cause any more pain to her loved ones. "Am I a danger to those around me?"

"Every time you do magic it could turn against you, and against anything or anyone around you I'm afraid." Sheila admitted. "But even if you were to not do any magic, eventually you just won't be able to keep it in." she shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry my grandbaby, so very sorry, I never wanted something like this to happen to you, you know you're my treasure, you're all I have left…"

"I know Grams, and I guess life's just like this sometimes…" She kept trying to appear strong, but it was becoming harder by the second.

And suddenly there was a loud bang, the two witches turned just in time to see black feathers floating in the wind, Bonnie's Dark Angel was gone…

Tears began finally falling from the hazel-eyed witch's eyes; that, his sudden leaving like that, hurt her deeply, much more than even the prospect of her own death.

***End of Flash***

A shiver went down Bonnie's spine as she exited that memory, it was really bad, but then, why wasn't she dead already? Her Grams hadn't mentioned anyway for her to save herself, actually it had pretty much sounded like there was no hope, and yet three years later she was still alive…at least, that is, if whatever had happened before she blacked out didn't kill her.

The young witch tried to focus, to call to her another memory, one that may explain what exactly had happened after that, how it was that she had survived, and maybe even why she'd had to begin her training from zero three years later.

A flash was just beginning to form when suddenly it all began to wash away, at the same time she heard a female voice calling her.

"Bon!...Bonnie!"

.---.

Bonnie had to blink a few times to clear her head, she realized she was laying down in the middle of her Grams' living room, furniture and books scattered all around, but the pentagram that had drawn itself at her feet had vanished. Still, she could feel the Power inside her, it was almost boiling. She didn't believe that to be a good sign.

"Bonnie!" She heard the same voice call her again.

And it was then she realized it was Caroline who was calling her; the blonde was kneeling next to her, calling the witch's name and shaking her shoulder repeatedly.

"Come on Bonnie wake up already." Caroline insisted, obviously worried. "Or…or I'll have to call Elena for help and you and I both know things will be even more of a mess then."

"No!" Bonnie called right away as her brain finally finished clearing out. "No Elena!"

While she loved her other best friend dearly she just wouldn't believe the brunette would understand; Bonnie barely could herself.

"Oh, you're awake! Finally!" Caroline cried out, relieved, then her expression became stern as she continued. "Have you any idea how worried I was?!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you Caro, I just…I don't even know where exactly I was, like, sort of inside myself I think." Bonnie tried her best to explain it. "I got to see even more of my previously blocked memories."

"And let me guess, they all included Damon Salvatore?" Caroline sighed.

"Why deny it when it's so obvious?" Bonnie sighed herself. "But I tell you Caro, he didn't use to be the way he is now. He was so…so good. He was my angel…"

"Damon Salvatore an Angel…I just can't see it." Caroline insisted.

"I know you can't." Bonnie told her. "If I hadn't seen it myself all those years I wouldn't believe it possible either. What I don't understand is what made him change so much…"

"You haven't seen that in your witchy-flashes?"

"No, not yet. I still seem to be missing memories, regarding the last few weeks before my 15th birthday, and the day itself. I know there's something important there, something I'm missing, regarding why exactly He changed so much, I just don't know what."

"You know, if anyone else were to hear you speak like that they would think you're in love with the guy!"

It was meant as a joke, obviously, but Bonnie's silence suddenly alarmed Caroline.

"Don't…please don't tell me." She half-whispered, half-moaned.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Bonnie said, as nonchalantly as she could.

Yeah, as insane as it may be she was in love with her Dark Angel, who happened to be a vampire, and not just any vampire but Damon Salvatore himself. She must be crazy. But that was why his mocking of her hours earlier had hurt so much; she had loved him since she was a teenager, and he didn't seem to care…

"Well," Caroline finally recovered her voice. "I guess that'll make what I have to say to you a bit easier at least."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie was suddenly curious.

"I…well…I saw Grams!" Caroline rushed it out, suddenly nervous.

"You what?!" Bonnie didn't know if she was more shocked or hurt.

"Before you get ahead of yourself…" Caroline interrupted her line of thought. "Grams said she was contacting me because she couldn't reach you, that there was just too much power around you. And since I accepted all the supernatural combined with the unusual reaction I had to the vervain kind a' made me Sensitive, I was the best option to act as a messenger…"

"Wait a second, wait a second, Sensitive?" Bonnie questioned.

As quickly as she could Caroline explained everything Sheila had mentioned about what it meant to be Sensitive; Bonnie nodded, it made sense.

"What do you mean?" Caroline was confused when her friend said that.

"Just now, when you explained to me why Grams contacted you and not me, the way you said it, it was like you were reassuring me." Bonnie explained. "You were dispelling fears in me I hadn't even expressed yet."

Caroline blinked a few times, deep in contemplation; she had already begun using her new talent without even noticing…wow.

"But you have yet to tell me what Grams' message to me was!" Bonnie reminded her.

She was feeling anxious, after watching that memory, realizing what it could possibly implied, she really wanted to know if her grandma had any piece of advice for her, because she was in dire need of one at the moment.

"She said, and I quote 'Go to Him. He's your Only Hope.' Unquote." Caroline told her in a very solemn tone. "I guess we both know who 'He' is."

Yes, she knew, and it didn't make things any easier, it just made them worse.

There was no hope…

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	8. Visions of Doom

Ok, so here it is. The newest chapter. And some Bamon! (Not that much, I'll admit, and it's in flashes, but the best is yet to come). The climax of the story is coming, but first what you've all been waiting for (or at least some of you have): Damon's side of things! I know I'm not exactly writing in first person, I couldn't in this fic, but during most of this fic Bonnie has been the focus, in the next two chapters (after this one) the focus will be on Damon! You'll finally get to know what he thinks and does regarding the craziness that's going on.

I really, really hope that's enough motivation for you to review.

So many thanks to all of those who are reading this fic, and twice as much to those who write reviews, either just telling me to keep going, or sharing with me theories of what you believe is going to happen next (some are quite interesting, and things I hadn't considered before).

Now, I've been wondering if anyone would be interested in me sharing a playlist for this fic with you, and, if that's the case, if you would want me to upload, somewhere, a file with all the songs or just enlist them? I actually do have a playlist for this fic, and I like it, it inspires me (and there are more songs in it than just the fic's theme). So, that's that for now.

Don't forget to review and see ya in the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7. Vision of Doom**

***Dream***

He was sitting in the usual bench in the park, waiting for her while she separated from a bunch of girls from her class. It took her a few minutes, and even as she walked in his direction they could both hear them giggling.

"So, you're now the popular girl, huh?" He commented with an eyebrow raised.

Surprisingly enough she didn't give him an answer, this made him furrow his brow even more. She was so energetic that by then she would usually already be speaking a-thousand-words a minute about everything she had planned for the afternoon, or rant about a teacher that was being unfair, or whatever else may be on her mind.

This time, however, she was silent, eerily silent.

"Little…" He began.

She suddenly interrupted him, in quite an unorthodox way…by kissing him in the mouth.

He was left flabbergasted for half a' second, before he suddenly got on his feet.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked her with an almost cold stare.

"Well…" She began, almost unsure. "The girls know we always hand around, and they asked me if I had ever kissed you; when I said no they dared me to do it and…"

"And…you thought…what? That it would be fun?!" He practically spat at her. "You kissed me because of a dare? That's great…just great. I thought you better than this…"

And with that, he turned and began to walk away.

Why was he making such a big deal out of this? She didn't know, however, she did know she had messed up, and badly.

Bonnie was lucky they were in such a public place that he couldn't just dash away at inhuman speeds or change into a crow and fly away; it took her a little while but she caught up to him.

He was about to tell her something else, as he saw her suddenly stand in his way, but before he could she was standing on her toes, hands holding onto his shoulders, her lips connected to his. This was a different kiss from the first one, it was more sure, held more pressure, had a fiery quality to it, it was almost defiant…just like her.

"Now what?" He asked her, still in the same tone as before.

"That one was all me." She answered simply, a light smirk on her slightly reddened lips.

"That wasn't a kiss." He retorted. "Not a real one anyway."

"Then why don't you teach me how a real kiss is?" She challenged him.

"Gladly."

And just like that, they were kissing again.

***End of Dream***

Bonnie woke up abruptly, a hand reaching for her lips almost automatically. She felt as if she had just been thoroughly kissed, a kiss that was tender yet full of passion at the same time, that carried a fire that didn't burn her but filled her whole body with warmth.

"Why?" She asked out-loud in a pained voice. "Why are you doing this to me? Why keep showing me that? Why make me wish for something that'll never be?"

And it was that since that evening three days prior she kept having dreams like the previous one, all of the alluding to a romantic relationship between her and her Dark Angel…and she just couldn't deal with it. Not because she didn't love him, the Spirits knew she did, deeply, but because she knew it was just impossible.

It wasn't even six o'clock in the morning and yet the young witch knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she began getting ready for school anyway.

Being nearly the middle of December it was still dark that early in the morning, so when she came out of her shower she made a motion to turn on the lights, without actually touching the switch since she was very wet still, she ended up frying it. She knew she had overcharged, so instead she turned in the direction where she knew a few candles were, and called on fire, the flame that suddenly appeared was so hot it melted half the candle in a second.

"Oh Spirits…" She gasped.

She understood it then, as she remembered that night's flash, she was losing control, fast; and for her that carried a death sentence.

In a mix of worry and resignation Bonnie headed to the kitchen for some breakfast and turned on the TV to watch the news, what she saw in the screen nearly made her spit her coffee.

'Savage Murders by the Old Forest.' Dark red letters read in the bottom of the screen.

Bonnie didn't get to hear or see much of it, she suddenly didn't need to:

***Vision***

Four teenagers, three guys and a gal, sitting underneath some trees, in the dark forest, they were smoking and drinking and talking incoherently when suddenly a new figure arrived, they invited her to share what they had and she came closer. They never seemed to realize how dark her eyes looked, or the red veins that had suddenly appeared around them.

The vampire had already killed two before any of the teenagers could notice what was going on, the other two were dead too soon enough. However, she didn't drain any of them, instead she began dragging them, deeper into the forest, until they could no longer be seen.

***End of Vision***

Bonnie was still feeling sick when she came back to reality. It had been awful, seeing what was happening to those teens, while being unable to do anything about it. Still, the young witch managed to stay focused enough to realize she recognized the vampire that had killed the teens, it was the one who had escaped a few nights prior, when Damon had saved her.

"She killed the teens…but didn't drink their blood, why?" Bonnie asked herself.

And suddenly she knew, without the need of any visions, that that vampire was feeding the others, giving them back their strength so they could get out…and when they did…

"Hell…" Bonnie gasped, a look of absolute horror in her face.

.---.

It took all of Bonnie's will to keep her face devoid of any expression as she entered Mystic Falls High and rushed to the classroom, she'd called Elena on her cell earlier and convinced her on getting a hold of Stefan so the three would meet there before their classmates arrived.

Inside, Elena and Stefan had arrived already, he was sitting on his usual place, with her on top of his own desk, Bonnie dropped her bag in her own place, but instead of sitting began pacing.

"I'm assuming you already know what happened…" She began.

"We watched the news." Stefan nodded.

"I watched more than that." Bonnie said soberly. "I had a vision, right as the news were being shown on tv, I saw what happened, as if I had been right there."

"So you know who attacked the teenagers." Stefan deduced. "Was it Damon?"

"What?" Bonnie hadn't been expecting that. "No!"

It was until a second later that she realized that, just because she'd come to accept that there was much more to Damon that what he had shown in the past few months, it didn't mean anyone else knew; no one would understand it if she were to defend him.

"It wasn't Damon." Bonnie continued before she could be questioned. "But I did recognize the vampire; she attacked me a few nights ago, along with another vampire, in the park."

"A female vampire…" Stefan repeated, contemplating the possibilities.

"You were attacked?!" Elena cried out, panicked.

"Yes, I'm alright, don't worry." Bonnie really didn't want to talk about that. "The bottom line is, the vampire wasn't hunting for herself."

"Then?" Stefan suddenly didn't understand.

"Oh my?" Surprisingly, Elena was the first to connect the dots. "The tomb…"

"Yes, that's my best guess." Bonnie nodded. "I actually didn't see that far in the vision. I just saw that she didn't drain either of the four, but instead began dragging the bodies deep into the woods, in the direction I guess the tomb is located."

"She's going to awaken the vampires who're still in the tomb, feed them enough for them to be able to move again…" Stefan was as horrified as Bonnie had been earlier.

"But…but if that happens…they'll destroy Mystic Falls!" Elena was in full-blown panic now.

"That's why we have to stop them before they can get out." Bonnie finally dropped the bomb. "We have to go back there, I need to fully destroy that place."

"Why not just seal them like Emily did?" Elena questioned.

"That's a very particular spell, not easily replicated." Bonnie explained. "Besides, if we leave them there we risk the possibility of them finding a way to escape sometime in the future. No, it's gotta end now, we gotta end it."

"It won't be easy." Stefan pointed out forlornly. "There are at least two dozen vampires still in that tomb; and if our guesses are right, a few will be awake soon. A spell strong enough to vanquish so many of them would take a lot out of you…maybe too much."

"You let me worry about that…" Bonnie began.

"No, Bonnie." Stefan shook his head. "You and your grandmother have risked enough already in this. We Salvatores caused this mess, we'll find the way to solve it."

With that Stefan ended the discussion and spent the remaining time before class convincing his girlfriend everything would be alright; neither noticed the expression on Bonnie's face.

'But this isn't just your mess, Stefan…' Bonnie retorted in her head. 'Because it was Grams and I who cast the spell that allowed those vamps to get out in the first place. Besides, Mystic Falls is our home; and in Grams absence I shall be the one to protect it…whatever it takes.'

As she said that, her Grams' voice came to her mind:

'If your power keeps growing at this rate…Every time you do magic it could turn against you, and against anything or anyone around you…'

"Whatever it takes…" She repeated aloud with resolution.

.---.

Friday morning Bonnie arrived to school late; she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, she'd been working on a spell that might help fully destroy that tomb, preferably one which's backlash wouldn't end up also destroying the rest of the town.

So lost the young witch was that she didn't fully understand when Prof. Saltzman told them after fourth period that they were free to go.

"Please," Caroline hurried to her side. "Please, don't tell you've forgotten the Winter Dance?"

The Winter Dance…yes, she had forgotten it.

"But you already have the dress!" Caroline insisted. "I remember, I was there when you found that picture in the magazine, you said Grams would help you…" suddenly she understood. "I'm sorry Bon…"

"Wow Caro, you're getting really good at this sensing thing." Bonnie pointed out.

"I really am sorry." Caroline insisted. "So, you don't have a dress then?"

"I actually don't know." Bonnie declared, honestly. "I've been kind 'a preoccupied lately, as you probably understand, I haven't exactly thought about it."

"But if you do have a dress you'll come, won't you?" Caroline asked. "Please, it's tradition. You, me and Elena there as the most beautiful girls in the school."

"Yeah, yeah, and who am I supposed to go with?" Bonnie questioned. "I mean, you and Elena have boyfriends, I have no one."

"You can go solo." Caroline declared simply. "I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind dancing with you if you really want, Stefan the same."

"This isn't about dancing Caro." Bonnie tried to reassure her friend. "It's just…I'm not sure if this is the right time for me to be doing something like this."

"That this isn't the right time…" Caro began, and then shook her head. "We're talking about having fun, Bon. If now's not the time to have fun, then when? And please don't tell me that when things go back to normal…"

"No, I have the feeling that won't be happening any time soon." Bonnie admitted.

"See?" Caroline insisted. "You need to have fun now Bon, who knows what craziness may happen in the future. I mean, this could very well be our last dance!"

A Last Dance…

"Ok." Bonnie acquiesced and made a move to leave.

"No, no ok." Caro shook her head as she moved to stand in Bonnie's way. "I'm not letting you go until you promise you'll be there tonight."

"Caro…" Bonnie pouted, but after a couple of seconds finally nodded. "Ok, I promise you. I'll be there tonight, and I'll try and have fun."

"Perfect." Caro clapped with a smile. "Lets go then, we gotta get ready! We need to make sure the guys won't be able to get their eyes off us."

With a wide grin Caroline rushed out of the classroom, already planning everything she had to do to get ready; leaving Bonnie behind, with her morose thoughts.

'I might as well…' Bonnie thought as she made her way out too. 'One last dance…'

.---.

That same Monday morning Damon Salvatore found himself standing right at the back porch of one Tituba Sheila Bennett's home. He could hardly believe he was there, especially with what had happened the last time he'd come close to the witch in question; and yet after almost a full week in total denial he couldn't help but accept that something very odd was going on.

It had begun with the Little Witch calling him that ridiculous name: 'Dark Angel'…And why was he even calling her 'Little Witch' all of a sudden?

But no, if he was honest with himself, something that didn't happen very often, that hadn't really been the beginning, that had just been when he'd finally begun to accept that something was actually happening, that it wasn't just some crazy dreams conjured by a tired, depressed and delusional mind. Well, of course he wasn't delusional, but it's that what he'd seen, what he kept seeing was just so strange, so completely and utterly impossible…wasn't it?

There had been so many things, and only his eidetic memory allowed him to remember all of what he'd seen in such a little time. Most of the flashes revolved around one person: Bonnie Bennett, whom he for some reason had dubbed the Little Witch. They also revolved around the two of them being friends since she was a child and as far as her being fourteen or fifteen. Still, the first of them all probably held the most impact to him:

***Flash***

Damon was in Mystic Falls for a quick visit and took the opportunity one night to check on the Bennett witches, he did it every now and then, it was all part of the deal he'd made with Emily Bennett many years before. However, what he hadn't been expecting was for the Bennett matron to invite him into her home, or even when he himself began making small talk.

"How has everything been?" He asked her.

"Normal, mostly. Only two events really shook me." Looking into his eyes, the elder woman said, "I lost my husband of twenty-two years in a car accident at the beginning of this year, but the next week I was given a beautiful granddaughter."

Damon merely shrugged. "Congratulations, I guess."

Before Tituba could make a remark about that, she heard a familiar loud wailing coming from the back room. Damon looked to her and watched as she stood gracefully to her feet.

"Speak of the angel." She commented, a smile on her lips.

She motioned for Damon to follow her as she walked down the hallway towards the room where her granddaughter was.

Laying on the king-size bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows was a baby girl. When she reached her, Tituba picked her up and cradled her against her chest, whispering softly to her. Turning around, she saw Damon standing in the doorway, watching the pair uncomfortably.

"Will you hold her while I go warm up her bottle?" Tituba asked with a smirk.

"What?" Wide eyed, Damon surprised himself by realizing he didn't know what to do.

"She's just a baby, Damon. She can't hurt you." The witch reassured him.

He'd tried to threaten the witch with making the baby a snack; at which point he was reminded of his promise of protecting their line.

"Besides, once you look into her eyes, you won't be capable of hurting this little one." Tituba added with a warm smile.

Before Damon could reply, the woman placed his arms in the proper positions; then placed the little girl into his arms and walked around him and out of the room.

"Her name's Bonnie," she added as she walked by.

Damon stared down into baby Bonnie's face, expecting to see her screaming and crying for her grandmother to return. However, he was surprised to find the baby calm and simply staring back at him with her large hazel eyes; to everyone else they would have appeared like plain brown eyes, but being a vampire he could notice the minute details that marked a difference.

"Don't look at me like that," Damon snapped.

Baby Bonnie simply laughed.

With a growl, Damon started shaking a finger at her. "I could easily kill you, Little Witch."

Bonnie responded by grabbing his finger and sticking it in her mouth.

The century plus vampire stared in shock at the sight of his finger in the baby's mouth. How could such a young, frail creature surprise something that could easily kill her? It baffled him.

As if sensing his confusion, Bonnie smiled and released his finger from the confines of her mouth. Damon felt a foreign feeling fill his chest at the sight of her smile. It seemed to make her face come alive with a glow of happiness.

It was one of those rare, beautiful sights Damon got to witness.

And that was when it happened, for the first time in more than a hundred years, Damon Salvatore smiled…

***End of Flash***

He just couldn't understand, how could a child, a mere human girl, cause such reactions in him? And that wasn't the only time either: he'd saved her from a wild dog when she was three, gone with her trick or treating when she was five, saved her from being run over by a car shortly before she turned seven, and then from bullies when she was nine, he'd been there to support her when she lost her mother, and had danced with her at her school function. He'd been there for so many things in her life, until, somehow, she'd become an intimate part of his. The worst of all was maybe that, she was so much a part of him, that the mere thought of something happening to her affected him, it hurt him deep inside, in a way worse than even vervain. It hurt so much, he'd somehow become dependent on her, and he didn't like that, he was Damon Salvatore, he was supposed to be an arrogant, selfish, bastard; he wasn't supposed to be a friend, or a protector, or…a love. He wasn't supposed to care this much, but he did, and if he was totally honest…it scared him.

So, for the reason he was standing there in that moment, it was related to his last flash:

***Flash***

He'd always thought keeping journals was stupid, something humans did as a way to help their deficient memory. However, since the Little Witch had come into his life, his ideas had changed; so much had happened since the first day he'd seen her, he felt the need for there to be a record of it all, so he'd begun writing in a leather-bound book. He didn't write everything about his life, only what concerned Bonnie, which was actually quite a lot.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather keep these journals someplace else, Damon?" The Bennett matron asked as she entered the study where he was writing.

"Well, a hotel room isn't exactly the best place to keep books full of such delicate knowledge as the existence of vampires and witches happens to be." Damon explained.

"What about the Salvatore boarding house?" Tituba suggested.

"We both know Zach will never want me there." Damon retorted.

"He would if he actually knew you." Tituba insisted.

"Aren't you glad I trust you enough to keep my journals?" Damon inquired, sarcastically.

"I am, you know you can trust me, just like I know we can trust you." Tituba assured him. "I just wish you had more people you could trust."

"I already have two people too many." He replied in a brisk tone.

He could hear Tituba sigh, but she didn't reply, she just left the room.

In silence he closed the leather-bound book where he'd just finished writing about what had happened the previous days and then set it in the highest shelf, right next to almost half a dozen more identical books.

***End of Flash***

With a small burst of Power the door opened, and after hesitating just a fraction of a second he stepped inside. Until a few weeks before, until all those flashes had begun, he'd been so sure he would never be able to step into the Bennett home, that the old witch would never allow him in, and it turned out she'd trusted him that much a long time ago. He just didn't remember, why didn't he remember?

He'd no answer to that question, just like he had no answer to so many others like: Why had he begun remembering just then? Did Tituba know everything the past few months? Did the 'Little Witch' remember?

He could at least make a decent guess on the last one, after she had called him that name the day he'd saved her…again. And he'd gone and mocked her…he wondered how bad he'd made things by doing that.

All train of thought abruptly stopped as he reached the small study in the second floor; there, in the highest shelf he could see them, half a dozen leather-bound books…his journals.

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	9. The Dark Angel's Journals

Hello! I'm here. This chapter marks the first of two in which we'll find out more about Damon, and his take on everything that's going on. A certain very important flashback from his point of view as well as some excerpts from the aforementioned journals of his.

I tried really hard not to make Damon OOC (not the easiest thing to do when also trying to make a story of him in a romantic setting, let me tell you), I hope you'll like what came out of this.

So, since I'm sure you all really want to get on with reading I won't delay you further. Enjoy! (and please, don't forget to review, I appreciate your opinions, and I would really like to know if you like my portrayal of Damon).

P.S. Please, don't hate Damon.

**

* * *

Chapter 8. The Dark Angel's Journals **

_August 2005 _

_My name is Damon Salvatore, son of Giuseppe Salvatore, deserter of the Confederate Army, vampire for the past 141 years, I was turned at age 23. I have a younger brother named Stefan, who's been a vampire for as long as I, except he was turned when he had just turned 18. In a way, it is my fault that he is what he is. _

_And here I am, writing in this journal, not sure why I'm doing that actually. As far as I'm concerned journals are a waste of time and space, a way for the pathetic humans to try and not forget things they consider important. I always thought it was stupid, and yet here I am, doing that very thing. _

_It's all her fault, she's making me lose my mind, do things I would never do, like sticking around here, or any place really, for more than a couple of weeks. But no, I've actually been coming more and more often in the last decade, and in the last year I've been around so often that I practically live here already. _

_What's wrong with that? Some would ask. Nothing except the fact that I totally hate this heaven-forsaken town! Here I lost every single thing that was ever of any value to me, like my mother, my brother, my lover, my future, my own life…and so much more. _

_It's all because of her. Because of that sweet, caring, clever, fiery, willful, beautiful…did I just write that? I guess I did, and I guess she is. So beautiful, inside and out. She's also a child, innocent and pure, too pure for a creature of darkness such as I… _

_Her name is Bonnie Bennett, dubbed by me the Little Witch, she's Emily's heiress. _

_I knew Emily when she lived, almost a century and a half ago, I knew she was a witch, and we made a deal, if she saved the woman I loved I would protect her lineage. I've been doing that ever since and yet, never before had I visited any Bennett witch more than once or twice in their lives; I already lost count of the times I've visited her. _

_Of course, if I dislike this so much I could just leave, maybe I should…and yet I know I would never be able to leave her. She's become so important to me, such a vital and irreplaceable part of my life. I'll stay around for as long as I possibly can, as long she'll have me. I don't know what would be of my life without her…and that scares me. _

Damon closed the journal almost violently, he could hardly believe that he'd ever sounded that way, and yet as he read the entry he could remember it clearly, as if the memory had just come out from the fog, the night he had written that:

***Flashback***

He was sitting in Tituba Bennett's study, leather-bound journal before him and a pen in hand. Though, thus far, only the date was written down.

"You know, I never pinned you for the diary-writing type." The olive-eyed witch commented as she laid a cup of tea on the desk, right next to Damon.

"Are you gonna leave me alone any time soon?" Damon asked without turning around.

"Maybe." She answered cheekily. "I still want to know something first, though. Why exactly are you doing this?"

"And what, is this?" Damon inquired, finally turning to her. "Being in your home? Spending time with your granddaughter? Sticking around Mystic Falls? Trying to write something in this damned journal?"

"All of those." Tituba declared. "Though, as far as the first two are concerned, you're doing that because I'm allowing it; because, somehow, I trust you won't try to kill me or my grandbaby the moment we let our guard down."

"You know I made a deal with Emily…" Damon began in a monotone.

"Deals can be broken." Tituba interrupted him. "And yes, I know perfectly well you're a man of your word."

"Kind 'a hard when I'm not a man, witch." Damon pointed out, adding the expletive as a way of pointing out that if he wasn't human, in a way neither was she.

"Living or Undead, Human or Vampire, it doesn't change that you're a man, and one who honors his word." Tituba explained calmly, not reacting in the least to his half-insult. "But still, I believe this is about more than just the deal you made with my ancestor. No, you honestly don't wish for anything bad to happen to us."

Damon refused to say a single word more on the topic, and it was that no matter what he would have said it would have hurt him anyway; either he was an uncaring bastard who shouldn't be trusted, or he was so stupid as to be considering two people who, by all rights, should be his mortal enemies, as the closest thing he'd had to friends in more than a century. Yes, no way he would admit to either of those.

"You actually like being around Bonnie, don't you?" She wasn't willing to let the matter go.

"If not feeling the need to kill her can qualify for liking her…" Damon mocked.

He knew he was just bluffing, he'd never been able to so much as think about hurting Bonnie, not even when she'd been a mere months old baby.

And Tituba knew too, if the sparkle in her eyes was any clue.

"Anyway," It was finally she who changed the subject. "It was my understanding that all vampires had perfect recall. Why then would you want to write down your memories?"

'For her. Because even if my memory is perfect, hers isn't, and the day might come when she might doubt some of the things we've been through, or someone will make her doubt them; this way there'll be a truthful record of everything that's happened ever since I met her, every meeting we've had. Also, if the day comes when she finds out what I am, and decides then she no longer wants me by her side; if that day comes, the truth of what happened will still be here, no one will be able to distort it…the proof will always be here, right here.'

It was until he exited his musings that Damon suddenly realized he was all alone in the study, the Bennett matron nowhere to be found.

Then, realizing just what he'd been thinking, the real reason why he was doing this, a reason that just an hour before he hadn't been able to admit even to himself, he began to write.

***End of Flashback***

Damon read through the journals at vampire speed. Though the first entry in the diary marked a date just five years prior, it began with a recollection of the several meetings he'd had with Bonnie before that.

One of them, which held one of the greatest surprises, regarded something that had actually happened after the date when he had begun that journal, a little over a year later actually:

_October 2006 _

_She knows now, she knows what I am. I finally told her. For so long I had been fearing this day, I know, how ridiculously weak of me, to fear the reaction of a mere human girl. But truth is, she's so much more than that, and I'd a hard time just imagining the worst case scenario, the worst reaction she could have; the mere idea of her rejection hurt me, deeply, and yet…and yet I could have never imagined what actually happened… _

***Flashback***

She was sitting under a tree by the creek in Their Meadow, practicing combining elements. She was so perseverant, never giving up when something went wrong during her practices, and she was advancing so fast, he felt really proud.

He just stood there, in the shadows of a tall tree, watching her, until her voice suddenly brought him out of his musings.

"I know you're there."

"Yeah, I was coming…" he began as he entered the meadow.

"You've been standing in the same spot for the last five minutes." She pointed out fatly.

He felt the momentary desire to retort something, but it went away as quickly as it came, as funny as it may be for him to find her acting so much like him, he was in that moment a bit 'preoccupied' with other matters.

"What's the problem?" she questioned, it was funny how she could do that, knowing when something was wrong with him, without him even looking at her.

He briefly considered telling her it was nothing and just continue the day as if it'd effectively been nothing; after all, it wasn't like she actually needed to know what he was, right? They had spent so long without her knowing, they could continue that way…Except he wanted her to know, he didn't want to keep lying to her.

He wanted to have someone he could trust completely, in a way he'd never trusted anyone, not even when he was still human…it may have been a weakness, but that didn't change that it was what he wanted. He just hated that this wasn't something he could just take, this time he would actually have to earn it, and he didn't know if he could…

"There's something important I need to tell you." He finally explained.

"Alright." She turned her whole attention onto him.

He spend the next several seconds berating himself in every language he knew, he really had to be the worst kind of idiot to believe he had a chance to actually have someone accept him. It just wasn't possible; there was a reason why he had been alone for more than a century…

So he just gave up, just like that. He would tell her, he knew he owed her that much, he just would resign himself already to her rejection, it was easier that way; at least then he wouldn't have to deal with crushed hopes afterwards.

"I'm a vampire." He announced suddenly.

There it was, now she could scream, or attack him, whichever she chose, and he could go back to existing in the shadows; this fantasy of an actual life had gone on for so long, too long.

"That's it?"

"Excuse me?"

He was confused, she was still there, looking at him, her eyes seemed to be almost laughing at him, but why? Was she making fun of him? This was one reaction he hadn't been counting on.

"No, I don't excuse you." She replied in a mocking tone. "I thought something grave was really going on."

Really grave? He was about to lose everything he had, everything he'd never before admitted to wanting, and she thought that wasn't bad enough?!

"Really." She insisted, drawing her legs closer to her. "Is that what has been eating at you? I already knew. Have known for a while actually."

"How?" He demanded, who had told her?

As she began explaining to him all the little details, all the clues that had made her see the truth, he could hardly believe it. He knew he was at ease with her, but never imagined he could be letting his guard that low, for her to notice so much; there was also the fact of how clever she was. But what was actually shocking wasn't the fact that she had seen all that, but that even after seeing it, after knowing what it meant, she was still there. But why?

"You know what I am, a vampire, a bloodsucking monster. And yet there you stand, looking at me as if I were your best friend…" He honestly didn't understand her.

"Because you are! You'll always be my best friend!" There was such devotion in her voice…

"I'm a murderer! A monster! That's what I am. How can you trust me?" Was she insane?!

"Because I know you would never hurt me." She declared softly yet confidently.

"You don't know that." No, she couldn't know, especially when not even he knew.

And suddenly she was there, right in front of him, hair moved to the side and her head tilted sideways, for all intents and purposes defying him to bite her.

"I trust you." She stated seriously. "I have since the first time I saw you, when I was five; and I'll continue trusting you till the day I die. I don't believe you to be a monster, a vampire you may be, but never a monster. That's my belief, and I'll hold onto it. If you wanna prove to me you're monster, there's only one way you'll be able to do that. Bite me now, kill me."

So many emotions went through his mind in a second, and he was suddenly conscious of the beating of his heart, quickening with each one: shock, fear, self-hate, respect, love?

Suddenly he couldn't handle it anymore, his knees stopped supporting him and he fell to the ground, her Armani jeans were getting dirty but he didn't care, he cared about nothing but the miracle that was taking place in that very moment: she knew the truth, knew he was nothing more than a bloodsucking monster, and even then she wanted to stay with him. And then he felt her embrace, and he could barely hold his strength in check as he embraced her back.

He decided then she'd been wrong all along, between the two she was the one who was an angel, his very own angel in the hell that for the longest time he'd seen his existence as.

He felt so much at peace in that very moment, like he never had before, not since he was a seven year old boy at least…she had just given him back a part of himself he'd known he'd been missing, yet never imagined how much of a difference it'd be. In that very moment he was filled by an emotion totally knew, and absolutely wonderful, he felt: content…

***End of Flash***

Yes, she truly was an angel…but was she his? Damon didn't want to think about that.

There was so much written in those yellowed pages he could hardly believe it; not just the experiences themselves, but his own thoughts and emotions on them as well. At first he thought he had to be crazy, if anyone were to read that journal they would believe him to be in love with the Little Witch; and then, he realized something that baffled him: He was in love with her. Not just in that past he couldn't consciously remember, but as the memories slowly reassembled in his mind he began embracing it all, accepting it as reality. It was so easy, to love her, as if a part of him had always known that was the way things should be. But then, what about Katherine?

And then he reached a certain part in the second to last journal:

_July 2007_

_She confessed her feelings for me today. I actually didn't see it coming. How could I be so blind, I honestly don't know; it's all so clear now: The shy, sometimes sly looks she would direct to me from time to time, the way she tended to stare, the shivers that went through her body every time I invaded her personal space, her flushed face… _

_It seems so obvious now, and yet for the longest time I didn't realize it. And yet, none of that changes things in the slightest, she can't love me, a girl so beautiful, so pure, so full of light can't possibly love a monster like me… _

Damon furrowed his brow, he hated how he sounded so much like St. Stefan in those journals. And yet it wasn't exactly like that, he realized. He wasn't self-sacrificing, not in the least, he didn't drink from animals but from humans; he was a vampire, and proud of it, he enjoyed the Power he had being a creature of the night. He never tried to be something he was not, never pretended to live as something he wasn't.

And yet, knowing and accepting his own nature as he did, he could also see Bonnie's nature. He could see that despite being a witch, she was still so innocent, so sweet, she was a pure creature, and deserved so much more than what he could ever offer her.

In conclusion, he had no regrets of what he was, he just regretted not being able to be the right one for her. Still, there was nothing he could do about that, or so he thought, until another memory broke into his mind:

***Flashback***

"I love you." She told him.

He would have laughed, would have asked her what the punch line was; if only he hadn't seen her eyes, the fire there, the seriousness there, she wasn't joking…

"What?" So shocked he was, his mind couldn't even process what he had just heard.

"I love you." She repeated. "I'm in love with you."

"That's impossible." He told her right away. "You cannot love me."

"And why is that?" She challenged him, the fire in her eyes burning brighter. "And what do you even mean with that? That I can't love, or that I can't love you specifically?"

"Either, both." He hissed.

Never in his life had he felt so nervous, hopeful and close to terrified at the same time; which might be why he didn't realize he wasn't making much sense in that moment.

"Please Little Witch, you're just a child, you cannot know what love is." He said dismissively.

"I told you before I'm no longer little." She retorted, almost offended. "I am fourteen-years-old and, for your information, lots of guys have shown interest in me. Like Brian, from a grade ahead of me, he asked me to have lunch with him yesterday, and a couple of guys from the basketball team invited me to go with them to the movies on Saturday."

"I hope you were bright enough to tell them all to go to hell." He grumbled.

"Of course, but that's so not the point." Bonnie retorted. "The point is, they show interest in me, they don't think I'm a little girl anymore. Why then do you insist on seeing me as one?"

"Because that's what you are, what you'll always be to me!" He practically screamed at her.

"That cannot be the truth." She kept insisting, there was a trace of what could almost be defined as despair in her voice. "Please…"

He didn't like hearing her like that, but he also couldn't allow her to continue yearning for something that he had already decided simply couldn't be. He had to make her understand it would never happen, sure, it would hurt her at first, but she would move on. She was young, and human, eventually she would find someone else, she would move past him; though he didn't think he would ever think anyone was good enough for her.

"Dark Angel…" She called.

Her voice reached him, along with a shadow of her magic, it was almost like an invisible caress, and he knew he had to stop her, before he could no longer stop himself.

"Besides, I am already in love." He announced. "I love Katherine, always have, always will."

That definitely stopped the Little Witch in her tracks.

"Katherine?" She asked in a strangled voice. "The vampire? But I thought she was dead…"

"She isn't." Damon informed her, all the while keeping his back to her. "She was saved from the Church as it burnt. Emily, your ancestor, saved her for me. She's still alive, though sealed, in a tomb underneath the ruins of Fell's Church."

"Alive?" The girl's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes." He continued. "Well, not technically since, you know, she's a vampire. But she still exists. One day I'm going to find someone to help me release her. I need a witch you know, a powerful witch, to be able to cast the right spell so I can get her out."

There was a smell of salt in the air, salt water, tears, the Little Witch was crying; he almost felt like staking himself, after everything he had been doing the past decade to protect her, now he was the one hurting her. But he had to, he had to make her desist of the insane idea of wanting to be with him, of believe he could be loved.

"I'll do it."

Now that he definitely wasn't expecting.

"What?!" He cried out.

He spun around to face her, to search her face, trying to understand what had made her say such a thing so suddenly. What he found hurt him worse than any vervain or even a stake ever could. Her eyes looked puffy, making it obvious she was crying, but she had dried the tears from her cheeks, and was holding many more back, her mouth was in a tight line and her expression as a whole had blanked, very much like he did.

As a side thought, in that moment he really hated that she learnt things from him, especially things that made it impossible for him to read her, he needed to read her, to understand…

"I said I'll do it." She explained. "I know I'm probably not powerful enough right now for a spell of that magnitude, but if you give me time I'll study, I'll get better. Grams says I'll reach my magical maturity when I turn eighteen, that'll be in three years and a half; also, around that time a comet will pass, I'm sure if I can channel its energy it'll help me, after all, other witches have used the powers of the stars before."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He tried to insist.

"Oh, but I do." She assured him. "If you really want her back, you need not look for a witch; just give me time. Also, be sure to be around here when the comet comes so you can get her."

Before he could say anything else she turned her own back on him and left.

She left him standing there, in the middle of the meadow, of Their Meadow, with not a single word of goodbye, not even a kiss in the cheek like she used to give him every day; he never imagined he would one day miss so much such a little gesture.

He realized something in that moment. He blew it. True, he was doing what he believed was best for her, but the only thing he'd actually managed to do was hurt her, and himself in the process. He kept telling himself how it was all worth it, how she was worth it. But what if he was wrong? What if she truly loved him? What if he could truly be loved…?

***End of Flashback***

Damon was brought out of his memories by the sound of a car parking before the house. He didn't need to look out the window to see who it was, he could feel her, in some deep, previously unnoticed corner of himself. A part of his mind also considered the possibility of her being able to feel him the same way, and he knew he had to leave, right away.

Even when he had called her 'Dark Angel' again, he had no idea where she stood regarding all that madness; he had no idea of where He stood…he needed to know everything, he needed to make a decision, before facing her again.

Since time was of essence, and he had already read most of the journals anyway, he decided to only take the last one with him. And so he did, stepping out the backdoor less than a second before the Little Witch went through the front.

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	10. Realizations

Fifty people have this fic on review alert! And I just can't seem to get more than twenty reviews in one chapter! (And even that much, I only got in one chapter) But anyway, enough of my ranting, I'm actually pretty happy right now because you people seemed to like my previous chapter. So here you have the follow up. A little thing on Bonnie and other characters, but the main focus keeps being Damon. You'll learn more about him, about the consequences of the stupidity he made (you know what I'm talking about) and maybe get some more insight on why and how he is who he is (at least as far as I, and this fic, are concerned).

Hope you'll like it. Here comes the romance!

And the best is yet to come!

**

* * *

Chapter 9. Realizations **

Bonnie was holding a hand above her heart as she entered her Grams' home that afternoon. She was there to get the dress for the dance, as it was that night, what she wasn't expecting was to be swept in another flash right as she was arriving to her Grams' house. She'd very nearly crashed against the oak tree in her front lawn.

'And such an awful memory…' she thought, depressed.

She honestly had a hard time thinking of something that could possibly be worse than hearing the man you love tell you you're nothing but a child and that he's already in love with someone else. And then it had to be her…

For a second Bonnie wondered if she could possibly have a chance, now that Damon knew Katherine didn't care for him, probably never had. She squashed the idea as soon as it entered her mind, there was no hope for that, there probably had never been.

"I wonder if this means he's always remembered…" Bonnie mumbled thoughtfully to herself. "After all, I'm pretty sure I didn't see neither hair nor hide from him for three years, and then he returned, just a week before the comet…" she shook her head. "But if he remembered, wouldn't he have demanded I did as I said I would, that I open the tomb? Unless he noticed that I somehow lost my Power, maybe he was even involved in that…"

So many possibilities were giving her a headache, and they weren't changing anything in the slightest, she decided. So she ought to be thinking of something different, something better. She focused as much as she could on the Winter Dance, determined to enjoy that last 'normal' celebration before going to meet her destiny.

.---.

Stefan was buttoning his forest-green shirt when he saw his brother practically dash through the house till he reached his own room; this confused him, never had Damon let go a chance, any kind of chance, to either taunt or laugh at Stefan, and yet in that moment he seemed to be too focused in something else to even see anything or anyone.

'Something is defiantly going on…' he thought.

For a brief moment Stefan considered going after his brother, try and find out exactly what was going on, until he took a glance at the clock on his desk. It was late, the flower shop was about to close and unless he hurried he wouldn't be able to buy Elena a blue rose like he had been planning to.

Damon's strange attitude would have to wait…

.---.

In a way Stefan was lucky he hadn't gone after his brother; because if Damon usually had a short temper, in that moment he was too far gone. All the stress the sudden flashbacks and the content of those journals caused him had finally pushed him to the edge; a little more and he would fall, but whether into full insanity or hope, not even he knew.

"That can't be true." He hissed at himself as he paced from one side of the bedroom to the other. "I can't have ruined everything with my Little Witch for a bitch I don't love!"

His Little Witch? He could hardly believe he had just said that, especially out-loud, and yet he knew that it was totally true, she was his Little Witch, his and no one else.

And…Katherine…

"I don't love her…" He whispered out loud, marveled at the sudden discovery. "I really, truly, don't love Katherine." A lopsided grin adorned his face. "I love Her. Bonnie Bennett…I love my Little Witch…"

And right as he came to that realization, he also found out it wasn't the first time he had:

***Flashback***

It had been a week, seven long and tortuous days, since he'd seen his Little Witch for the last time; and not for lack of trying. She had been evading him.

He had really tried everything: looking for her after school, in their meadow, outside her dad's house, in Tituba's home; it was useless, the Little Witch was nowhere to be found. Or more precisely, nowhere to be seen, at times he was sure he'd found her, but then she would turn and leave before he could actually reach her.

The worst part was that he knew that were it any other woman, had this happened just a year before, he wouldn't have cared! He probably would have mocked the woman for not wanting him, saying something about all the other women to whom he'd given 'a great time', he'd have wanted to hurt her to keep his own dignity, would have found great fun in doing it too.

Yet right now that was not the case, he didn't care how many other women he may have had through the years, because in that moment he only wanted her. And he didn't want to attack her, he wanted to protect her, to cherish her, never hurt her in any way…and yet that's exactly what he had done, he'd hurt her, in the worst way possible.

It took him a very long time, but eventually he found her in the last place he would ever have imagined she would be, and yet it was also ironically obvious…the ruins of Fell's Church.

"Leave."

He hadn't even finished shifting back into 'human' form and she was already sending him away, and her voice sounded so hard, so cold, so unlike her.

He realized, with a pang, that this wasn't his Bonnie, this wasn't his Little Witch, the spark in her eye, the fire in her soul, they were gone. And it was his fault…

She was standing there, in the ground right above the tomb, one hand to the earth, connecting with it; in the other she held a pen with which she kept making notes on a notebook.

Coming close enough to read over her shoulder he realized she was making notes about the energies in the place, and even a sketch of the underground.

"How…" He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"You forget I have two main elements, not one." She told him in a very clipped tone. "And while I favor fire, earth yields to me as easily."

"You're amazing." He was still in awe.

"I'm a witch, simple as that." She said, indifferent. "I told you I would do this for you, and I will. Even if you have to wait a little over three years for my level of Power to be right, that doesn't mean I can't begin planning for what I'm gonna do."

"Little Wi…" He began.

"Before you ask, no, I can't see each vampire specifically, I can only sense where one of them is." Bonnie interrupted him. "I'm still trying to think of a way to pinpoint a specific vampire though, it would be preferable…rather than risking freeing over two dozen vampires."

"Little Witch…" He began again.

She kept ignoring him, as she separated her hand from the dirt, dusted herself, straightened up, put her materials in a knapsack and then secured said knapsack over her shoulder; it was until she was about to leave that he finally found the will to move.

"Little Witch stop." He called with as much strength as he could.

He wasn't compelling her, not really, but something in the tone of his voice, in the feeling of his aura, made her stagger on her step.

He took this chance and hurried to her, though still holding back to pretty much human speed. He reached the young witch from behind and held her by the wrist before she could even think of moving again. He was about to say something else, but she beat him to it.

"Please don't do this…" She mumbled.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but with his vampiric senses he was able to hear her perfectly, and just like that he was also able to notice how her voice was about to break.

"Don't do what?" He asked, honestly confused.

"This." She explained pulling softly at her own wrist, never turning to him. "Acting like you actually care, like I'm something more than means to an end…"

That made Damon snap, in half a second he was standing before her, her wrist still in his hand, he was holding her hard enough that it would probably leave a bruise.

"Never, never so much as insinuate that you're anything of the sort." He hissed. "You are not means to an end, never have been, never will be."

"Yes, yes I am." She insisted. "And that's alright, you know. It was nice while it lasted…"

"While what lasted?" He honestly had no idea what crazy things might be going through her mind, he only knew they couldn't be good.

"The dream." She answered. "The idea that someone like me, that a witch, could actually have friends. Someone who knew the truth, who knew and didn't care, who actually liked me for being me, Bonnie Bennett."

"But I…" He began again.

"You don't have to give me any explanations. I don't blame you for anything. I'm a freak, something like this was due to happen sooner or later. And I'm fine with it…" She took a deep breath. "And don't think I've forgotten the promise, I will get her out of that tomb for you…"

That was what it was all about…how stupid could he be? It was worse than he thought it would be. It was one thing for her not to love him anymore after the stupidity he had told her; but to actually believe he'd never actually cared for her, that all along he'd only wanted to use her for her magic…that was something he wasn't expecting.

Ever since he'd met Bonnie for the first time, when she was just a baby, he'd seen a fire in her eyes that had hooked him. Now that fire was gone. For the first time ever he was seeing the little girl hidden behind the powerful witch; she was small, vulnerable, and very much afraid.

Damon could have staked himself right then and there. He'd done that, he'd broken her; it was all his fault, and he'd no idea how to make amends.

"Damon!"

It was the exclamation of his name that finally got him out of his funk, never before had he heard her say his name, he'd always been 'Dark Angel' for her. To think that for so long he hadn't approved of that nickname, he never imagined it would hurt so much not to hear her voice calling him that anymore…that, if nothing else, showed just how much he'd screwed up.

"Damon, please let me go!" She called to him in a louder voice.

"No." This had gone far enough already. "No, I'm not letting you go until we talk."

"You've said enough…" She began.

"I haven't said anything." He corrected her. "Not something that really mattered at least. You've spoken, and now you're gonna listen to me, because this is important."

She didn't even try looking away from him, or coming up with some witty retort; that was another signal for Damon of just how bad things were.

"You Are Not Means To An End." He stressed each and every word as he spoke. "And I do care about you, very much so…"

"But…" The tears were beginning to fall, finally.

"And I'm an idiot." He added as he looked away, heartbreaking grief shadowing her blue eyes, making them dark, almost black. "I'm a foolish idiot. I've spent so long alone, with no one to trust, that even now I won't allow people to get close to me."

"But you allowed me…" She began.

"No I didn't not really." He admitted. "Even though I let you physically touch me, though I let you see the real me, someone no one had in so long…I never actually let you in, into my heart, into my soul…I couldn't allow that." He sighed. "Because each and every time I've done that, I've ended up worse than the time before."

"I would never hurt you!" She cried out, offended.

"I know that now, I guess a part of me always knew, but the rest refused to see it. You're too young L…Bonnie, too innocent to know the kind of darkness I've been through. The kind of pain and suffering…"

"But I thought you loved being a vampire!"

"I do, very much so. I love the Power that comes with being what I am. What I don't like is how I became what I am, everything that was ruined, everything I ruined, in that process." He shook his head. "Then there's the fact that you're good, you're pure, you would never hurt a fly unless it hurt you first, and even then it's likely you would forgive it. I'm not like that, I wasn't taught to be like that: I'm forceful, vengeful, brutal; I've spent the past 142 years hunting and killing and never felt even an ounce of regret, never until I got to know you. And even then, when these feelings began, I hated you, I hated you because I thought you were trying to make me feel human…"

"I don't…" She didn't even fully understand, and still she was trying to apologize.

"I know it wasn't your intention. And though it took a while, I eventually realized that wasn't really what you were doing. You don't make me human Bonnie, you make me better, a better person…better vampire, whatever. But no matter how much you may change the present me, the past is still there, it'll always be. All the crimes I've committed, all the people I've hurt, the lives I've ruined. That's why I found it so hard to believe when you learnt the truth of who…of what I am, and yet still wanted to be my friend. I hadn't had a true friend in a very long time you know? Even before I was turned. But while it was hard enough to believe you would be my friend, my mind just couldn't process the idea of there ever being anything more. When you said you loved me…I guess I just couldn't deal. So I did what I tend to do when I can't deal with something, I lashed out. I know that I've ruined everything now; that you don't want to ever see me again, and I promise I'll leave and never appear before you again…I just wanted you to know the truth before. I do care about you, very much, more than I've cared about everyone in a very long time; and I'm sorry, deeply sorry for hurting you."

With that said he kissed the back of her hand, of both of her hands and in an almost martial manner went to leave.

And he would have, except this time she was the one holding him back. She had snaked her arms around his body, and was holding onto his wrists tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Don't leave." She whispered against his back. "Please, don't leave me…"

"Bonnie…" He didn't know what else to say.

It was true, for the first time in his whole life (and unlife) Damon Salvatore was at a loss.

"It's true you hurt me, deeply." She admitted, "But you didn't mean it, and you've apologized, and I forgive you. Don't leave, please."

"Why would you even want me around after what I've done?" He asked, confused.

"Because even after everything that's happened, you're still my very best friend."

Carefully he loosened her hold on him, just enough so he could turn around and face her.

"I don't understand, how can you still want me here after I hurt you?"

"I told you already. You're forgiven, you're still my friend, and I want my friend with me. Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"I told you that when I can't deal with something I lash out, that I've ruined things because of that. I lost my brother because of that…"

"Your brother just needs a chance to get to know you, the real you."

"I don't think it'll be that easy…"

"Trust me. It'll be, and I'm gonna help you. Hmm…I think maybe we should do that soon, just in case, you know?"

He knew without asking what she was talking about.

"Forget about that." He almost ordered.

And for additional emphasis he fished the notebook out of her knapsack and threw it away.

"Hey!" She called. "Why did you do that?

"You won't be opening that tomb." He ordered. "I won't have you risking your life like that."

"But before you said…" She was confused, again.

"Forget what I said before." He spat. "Did you listen to anything I just told you. I care about you, more than I've cared about anyone for a very long time, both my life and unlife. I think the only two times I've ever cared this much about someone, were my mother and my little brother. So, with you that makes three people." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You see what I mean? She isn't on that list."

"But you told me you loved her…"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He shrugged. "I don't really know. Maybe I was in such a hard time in my life I just needed a lifeline, and somehow I made her into that, and things went downhill from there. I don't really know, neither do I care."

"You can't just suddenly don't care about someone Damon. Maybe I couldn't see it before, because I'm so young, or naïve, or whatever, but I see it now, she wasn't your lifeline just then, she's continued being it for the past 143 years. Even while trapped in that tomb…she'll always be that important to you."

"Not anymore. Maybe she was that lifeline, maybe I held onto her this long, too long…maybe I just don't need her anymore. Bonnie, you fill a space in me I didn't know was empty, you're in me, and I don't want, I don't think I can let you out. In these years I've known you you've become so important to me…and that thrills me and frightens me at the same time. Lord, I truly am pathetic."

"You're not." She shook her head. "You just…are in love?"

"Is this love? Because I'm not sure, I'm not sure if I've ever actually known what love is."

"Then we'll find out." She assured him. "Just give it a little time and we'll find out."

"We will Bonnie…"

"Little Witch." She interrupted him, at the same time she hugged him tightly. "I told you I would always be your Little Witch. Just like you're my Dark Angel."

It was as if she had said some magic words, suddenly everything was right again, even better than it had been before. She was still his Little Witch, as he was her Dark Angel, the rest they would work out in time.

***End of Flashback***

Damon could hardly believe everything he'd just seen, had just remembered. It was just so shocking, if he didn't know it was absolutely impossible he would actually consider the possibility of someone bewitching him.

But he hadn't been bewitched. That memory had really happened. Bonnie Bennett, his Little Witch, had really, truly, loved him. The question was, did she still? Or had he done something even more stupid after she'd forgiven him that time, something that finally made him lose her? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that particular question.

But in the end he wasn't a very patient person either and, hurriedly moving through the pages, ignoring the notes concerning the six weeks that happened from his most recent flashback to the end, he went straight to the last entry of the journal and began reading:

_September 23__rd__ 2007 _

_So much has happened in the past several days. And most of it was so bad…but I'm not gonna write about that here, because the things that happened are too dangerous for the knowledge of them to be handled lightly. That's also why, once I'm done with this entry not even I will remember, it what's best for her. _

_I know my Little Witch doesn't like it, that I have to leave, and worse of all, that we won't remember each other, or everything we've been through. I don't like it either, I don't like that I'll be losing so much, not just my memories, but the things I've learnt, the ways I've changed. I'm no fool, I know the kind of man I was before I met my Little Witch, I know I was a monster; I know that's exactly what I'll go back to being once I don't have her anymore, and that scares me. More than the fact that I nearly died a few days ago; the prospect of one day seeing my Little Witch again and not knowing her, not knowing how much she means to me, but specially, the possibility of hurting her. And I know I could do that, once I go back to being the bastard I once was. _

_Which is why I had a very serious talk with Tituba before I came to write this last entry. She's a witch, and a powerful one at that, she'll find a way to rescind my invitation from this home, as well as Bonnie's. I don't actually know how useful it'll be, if I someday come back and actually become a risk for them; but at least it will be a safety measure. I also told her to forget me, what she knew me to be like. I know that for all intents and purposes once this is all over she'll be the only one to remember, and while a part of me feels happy that at least someone will remember I wasn't always a monster, I don't want her to lower her guard around me. She needs to understand that from tomorrow on I won't be the Damon Salvatore she's known for the past decade. True, there'll still be that deal I made with Emily, the oath to protect her lineage, but I will no longer be her friend, I will no longer remember I ever had friends. _

_The Little Witch didn't stop crying all day, not until she finally blacked out. I hate seeing her like this, her suffering hurts me as if it were my own. I have to keep telling myself how I'm doing all this for her own good, or I might change my mind. But I know I cannot do that, no matter how much I would like to. She needs to be safe, and that'll only happen if I'm gone, and what kind of angel would I be if I weren't willing to make a sacrifice to ensure her safety? _

_Right now I can only try and hope, hope that one day some miracle will bring me back right here, to her. I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to go through before, as long as I get to see her again, to love her again someday I'll be happy. _

_So, if by some accident or miracle you someday read this Little Witch, while you most likely won't know who I am, always remember this: With memories or without them, I'll always love you. _

_Damon Salvatore – Your Dark Angel _

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	11. The Last Dance

Twenty reviews! Oh thank you so much! I love you all! (And I'm sorry if you find my constant ranting regarding my reviews tyring, I just can't help myself).

Moving forward, Promises of Hope now has a poster! I did it myself (which, granted, means it's not exactly professional work, but I think it turned out alright). You can see it going to my homepage (through my profile) and it's there in my deviantart acount. I actually plan on making quite a bit of art for this story, and its sequel. Currently I'm planning a banner for the story, and a few wallpapers (based on certain parts of the story). I hope you like it, your commentary on both the art and this chapter are, as always, welcome.

On another topic, I would love it if you would suggest songs for the fanmix I'm creating. I, of course, have my own ideas, but would be delighted to hear yours as well. I'm planning on posting the list of songs and, if enough people ask me, even upload a folder with the songs myself somewhere.

Finally, regarding the chapter. For ILoveRomances, who wanted jealous Damon, you got it; for those who wanted more of Caro, here she is too; and for those who are dying to see some present-Bamon...hold your horses, I promise you its coming, not just yet, but I trust you'll like this chapter anyway (and I promise you, next chapter will bring you lots of Bamon!)Also, if you have access to Tracy Chapman's "The Promise" I would suggest you play it during this chapter (you'll know when exactly, when you reach the scene), I think it sets quite the mood for this chapter.

So yeah, that's for my notes this time. I'm sorry if they bore you, but they are necessary. On with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 10. The Last Dance **

Bonnie stood before the full-mirror in the bedroom she had in Grams' home.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Caroline assured her from behind her.

The blonde cheerleader looked beautiful dressed in an off-white dress with long bell-like sleeves and a silvery sash; her stilettos were silver too and her hair was in a half bun, with the rest falling down straight.

Bonnie was in a white lace gown with a v-neck that allowed some cleavage to be seen, the sleeves were long, but pretty much transparent, allowing the embroidered design of flowers to be seen clearly against her caramel skin; on her feet she wore silver flats, along with a white and silver shawl. Her ebony hair was down, the thick silky curls framing her face beautifully. However, what truly seemed to call attention was the only piece of jewelry she was wearing: a delicate silver chain with a blue crescent moon hanging from it, the moon was actually made of lapislázuli, the young witch had found it along with the dress, which her grandmother had made for her, and she was almost sure she'd seen it before.

"Wow Bon!" Caroline squealed at her friend. "That necklace…where did you get it?"

"I actually don't remember." Bonnie answered honestly.

But even as she said it, something slipped to the front of her mind:

***Flashback***

She felt sad, oh so very sad, tears were falling down her cheeks in silence, and she was quite sure that if she were to try and talk her voice wouldn't come out.

She was sitting in her bed, wearing a nightgown despite the fact that it was well past noon. That didn't seem to matter, it was as if she couldn't conjure the strength to get up anyway.

Slowly, silently, the door of her bedroom opened and a figure stepped in; even with her back to the door she knew who had just entered; it was as if every fiber of her being recognized him, as if were very soul were calling to him, as if he were a part of her…

"I wanna be alone right now." She lied in a hoarse voice.

"No, you don't." He answered as he walked to her bed. "You can't lie to me Little Witch."

Slowly she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, giving him permission to sit on the bed.

"Happy Birthday." He told her with a half-smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I brought you a present. I'm sure you're gonna like it."

"Are you gonna stay?" She asked him.

"You know I cannot do that, Little Witch." He answered in a sad, tired, tone.

"Then I don't want any presents." She snapped, turning her head away from him.

"You think I like this?" He questioned, distressed. "You think I enjoy knowing I have to leave you, perhaps forever?" he sighed and shook his head. "I don't. In fact, I downright hate it."

"Then don't do it!" She cried out, turning back to him. "Don't leave me, please."

"Oh…my Little Witch…" He whispered, leaning in her direction.

Before he could change his mind and pull back she was on him, straddling his waist, hands into his hair, she was kissing him as passionately as she could.

They remained like that for a while, kissing for all they were worth; clothes wrinkled and soaked with her tears, but neither cared. When they finally had to part so she could breathe he moved them until he was sitting against the bedpost, while she lay against his chest.

"I really don't want you to leave…" she whispered.

"I know." He whispered back. "And as much as I don't like leaving you either, you know I'm doing it for you, right? To protect you."

"I can protect myself." She pointed out. "I'm the most powerful Bennett witch ever."

"Not yet." He reminded her. "You will one day be the most powerful Bennett witch, but not yet, not until you reach your magical maturity. Right now you're powerful, yes, but not enough to go against her. We were lucky we both survived that last encounter…"

She noticed he was beginning to brood, and decided to better change the topic.

"Anyway, I would rather we talk about something different. You said you brought me a gift."

He extracted a rectangular black box with a silver bow from his jacket and handed it to her.

She opened it to find a thin and delicate silver chain that held a beautiful pendant, it had the form of a crescent moon, and was made out of a shiny blue stone…

"Lapis lazuli." He answered her silent question.

In a half-daze she directed her eyes to his ring, made with an identical stone.

"Yes, it's the same stone." She nodded. "It's what vampires use to be daywalkers. Actually, this particular ring, as well as the one my brother possess, were a gift from Emily."

"Really?" Bonnie was amazed.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "As the madness was taking place, she knew we would be turned, one way or another, so she gave us the rings. That was the last time I ever saw her."

"The necklace is beautiful…" She whispered, marveled.

Carefully she moved her hair to the side, signaling him to clasp the necklace.

"I know it's not exactly how we wanted to celebrate this but, Happy Birthday." He whispered, while depositing small kisses down her neck.

"There's something else I want." She whispered, biting back a moan.

She knew she was young, just fifteen, and that no matter how much she may want differently, he was too much of a gentleman to go any further than kisses and caresses with her.

"Don't worry." She spoke, when seeing his face fill with grief again. "I won't ask that again. I just want one thing: one more day with you. One last date, it's all I'm asking."

She knew, even before he answered, what he would say, he'd never been able to deny her anything, he just loved her too much.

***End of Flashback***

Bonnie was clasping the pendant tightly in her hand when she came back to reality, tears beginning to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Bonnie…" Caroline called out compassionately as she offered a Kleenex to her friend. "You just saw something again, didn't you? Something related to that necklace."

"He gave it to me." She answered softly. "It was the last gift he gave to me, the day of my fifteenth birthday…that was the last time I saw him…"

And while Caroline still couldn't understand what could make someone as wonderful as Bonnie love a 'man' like Damon, or how different Damon might have been once to have won her love; she didn't judge, she just tried her best to be there for her friend.

.-.

The dance started at eight, and would last till one in the morning. But Bonnie didn't care about that, it's not like she was planning on staying around for long anyway.

The most recent flashback had affected her enough that she found herself constantly fingering the pedant, seeking a reassurance only her Dark Angel could give her. That flash had showed her more than any before, had shown her a love so strong she was breaking into pieces at the loss of it. And for what she could recall, he was as broken as she was.

'But then if that's true, does that mean he's remembering too?' A part of her mind whispered. 'If so, why hasn't he come to me yet? He might have loved me years ago, but does he now?'

Even when she'd already resigned herself to her fate, a part of her still wanted to know the answer to that question, still wished for one last moment in his arms…

'Stop being so morose Bonnie, before Caro senses something.' She admonished herself.

Her blonde friend had changed so much in the past few days, since being informed by Grams that she was Sensitive. Caroline's talent had grown quickly; it was something like Empathy, except that she could not only sense feelings, but also intentions and Power.

The young witch was happy for her friend, she'd grown so much since her awful experience with Damon, and she finally had someone who seemed right for her: Matt Donovan. At times Bonnie wondered how he would take learning that the Supernatural existed; and if he stayed around Caroline he would most likely be finding out sooner or later. It worried her, that he might reject her if it happened to be too much; but in the end she decided that it would be as it was meant to be, there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Bonnie?"

It was the voice of a guy calling her name that made her react. There before her stood Tyler Lockwood in a stunning dark-grey suit, with a silky white tie, he looked truly dashing.

"So, no date tonight?" He asked her with an appreciate look.

"No, I decided to break protocol and come stag." She announced.

"Well, this will certainly make things a bit easier then." He decided, and extending his hand to her added. "Will you grant me this dance?"

Bonnie was about to tell him no and walk away from him, when a phrase came into her head:

"I might be wrong, but it's my understanding that in occasions as this, dancing's the norm…"

'If this is to be my last dance, why shouldn't I enjoy it as much as I possibly can?' she questioned herself. 'What the hell…'

And before Tyler could take it the wrong way, she took his hand in hers.

"It'll be my pleasure." She told him sweetly.

And so they began dancing, it wasn't a song that Bonnie could recognize, but that didn't really matter in that moment, she was just trying to enjoy herself for a few minutes.

And then the song changed, into one the young witch did recognize:

_If you wait for me _

_Then I'll come for you_

_Although I've traveled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart _

The young witch was thoroughly shocked the moment she heard the beginning of that song, she let go of Tyler and stepped away from him. It felt as if she had been burnt, by a fire that could actually hurt her; she shouldn't realized it had been a very bad idea.

"What's a bad idea?" Tyler asked, confused at the change in her mood.

"This, us…" She began, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry Tyler."

_If you think of me_

_If you miss me once in awhile_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

'This isn't right…not at all…' The hazel-eyed witch admonished herself as she hurried away. 'I should never have come here…I shouldn't have let Caroline persuade me…no…'

And as she took her shawl from a chair and hurriedly made her way to the gym's doors a flash went through her mind, it was fast, just an instant, but enough for it to be forever imprinted in her mind: the image of a couple dancing, to the rhythm of that same song.

"That's one song I shall never dance again." She promised herself. "Not without him."

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

Caroline noticed when Tyler was suddenly left alone in the middle of the dance floor, with Bonnie nowhere to be found, and at the same time, that new sense inside of her informed her it wasn't an accident, something was very wrong.

"Matt…" She called in a soft voice.

She was so comfortable in his arms, but she could feel it, she was needed someplace else.

Matt at times had trouble dealing with how much Caroline had changed, it was like she was a wholly different girl, one he liked, a lot. At first he feared she would be clingy and obnoxious, but that had never happened. Instead he'd found himself with a calm, at times shy and insecure young woman, who seemed so interested in him she at times wasn't even sure what to do.

The moment he heard her call his name softly he knew something had happened, she was no longer laying softly against him, instead she was tense, her brow creased in worry.

"What is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Something's wrong with Bonnie." Caroline answered.

He followed her eyes to where Tyler was stalking away, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods; and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Matt realized it then, without need to be told, what was going through his girlfriend's mind. He'd come to know Caroline pretty well, even a couple of weeks before they began dating, she knew that despite what others might think she cared a lot about her friends, and so he knew what she wanted to do right then.

"Go." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered back, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be waiting." He replied.

With that, she was gone, in search of her wayward friend.

_If you dream of me _

_Like I dream of you_

_In a place that's warm and dark_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

Caroline caught up to Bonnie right as she was finally exiting the school building. She kept calling for her, but her friend either couldn't hear her or didn't want to, the blonde had a feeling she knew which one it was.

"Bonnie wait!" She cried for the umpteenth time, after nearly falling down.

Definitely a bad idea to try running in stilettos.

"I can't stay Caro." Bonnie finally stopped and turned to look back. "I shouldn't have even come, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea."

"But why?" Caroline questioned, half-dreading the answer.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" The witch inquired.

And just for a moment, she opened herself to her friend's new senses.

Caroline almost collapsed from the overload of Power and emotion: distress, fear, longing, love, hopelessness… By the time she steadied herself Bonnie was nowhere to be found. And yet, as she recovered her composure she realized something else, something her new Sense had let her know, something she didn't believe her friend planned on her finding out.

"Oh Lord…" Caroline drowned her own cry with her hands. "I need to find help, someone, anyone…Stefan and Elena!"

Suddenly nothing else mattered: not the dance, or her attire, or how long it had taken her to get ready, not even the fact that she'd left her boyfriend waiting; the only thing that mattered in that moment was that her best friend needed her, urgently. With a quick motion she kicked off her stilettos and ran back inside the school.

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

Damon watched the proceedings from a window, in his crow form; and while the crow's eyes didn't allow him to see things in color, it was enough for him to realize just how beautiful his Little Witch looked that night.

When he saw her arrive alone he'd considered arriving and offering himself as her escort; surely if she was remembering she wouldn't have any objection to this, and if she didn't…she would try to 'persuade' her, without any compulsion, of course.

Satisfied with his plan he went into the shadows and shifted into his more human form; and yet, before he could actually step out of the shadows, someone else was already asking the beautiful hazel-eyed girl…no, young woman to a dance.

"Don't you dare…" he growled lowly. "Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her, mutt."

But it was useless, he was already leading her to the dance floor.

'You cannot dance with him, Little Witch…' he hissed mentally, barely controlling himself from going on a rampage. 'Whether you may remember it or not, you're mine."

And right then the song ended and another began, one he identified right away.

"This cannot be happening…" he nearly moaned.

He turned to the couples dancing, seriously beginning to calculate how long it would take him to tear the stupid boy from his Little Witch, maybe even deprive him of his hands for laying them on her in the first place; when suddenly he noticed something else: a figure in white lace leaving the gymnasium in a state of serious agitation.

'That was her…' he thought, half-dazed. 'She left…she didn't dace with him…not this song.'

The beginning of a smile appeared on Damon's face, this was the closest to happiness he had felt in a very long time…

'Now if I can only get her to dance with me…' Then his mission would be done.

_I've longed for you _

_And I have desired_

_To see your face your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are_

Elena had to blink a few times to fully register the image her blonde friend presented in that moment: her hair slightly tousled, her feat bare, sash a bit out of place and a corner of her dress muddy, all in all, definitely not the norm for one Caroline Forbes.

"Caroline, what happened to you?" She asked.

Even if Elena hadn't really talked that much to Caroline recently, she still considered the blonde one of her best friends, and seeing her in her current state was worrying.

"I'm fine, just fine." Caroline began talking in a rush. "It's not me you should be worrying about right now but Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Stefan seemed quite confused. "Why?"

"What happened to Bonnie?" Elena questioned at the same time.

"I know you guys really have no idea, but things have been kind 'a hectic the past few weeks." Caroline continued her tirade, barely taking time to breathe. "And it's not just because of what recently happened to Grams either. A lot of stuff has been going on lately, and most is a little too long and way too complicated to actually explain it to you right now; besides, they're not really my secrets to tell."

"Secret?" Suddenly Stefan got a bad feeling.

"What kind of secret would Bonnie keep from us, from me?" Elena really didn't get it.

"What kind of secrets don't we keep?" Caroline retorted, with a tint of sarcasm. "There are all kinds of secrets, like secrets of family, of Power, of blood…"

Stefan's body froze in place, even without it having been said straight out, and he'd a feeling Caroline had done that on purpose, he'd a pretty good idea of what she meant.

"Yes, I know the truth of you Salvatores." Caroline nodded, brushing it aside as if it weren't actually important. "And the hows and whys and whos aren't really important right now. I also know about Bonnie, and I know she's going to do something really, really stupid any moment now. Something that's likely to get her killed."

"What?" Elena was in a frenzy right away. "What's she gonna do? Why…"

"Stop the train." Caroline interrupted her. "I don't actually know the answer to most of the questions you will ask. What I do know is that her magic is a wreck right now, that she refuses to actually do what Grams suggested for her to get that under control (I don't actually know what it is specifically); and that she's right now on her way to doing some kind of ritual which she believes will save us all, while most likely getting her killed in the process."

"Oh my God…" Elena was in shock. "Why would she…? What is she even planning to do?"

"The tomb." Suddenly Stefan understood it. "You heard how worried she was about the possibility of the others getting out. I tried to convince her it would all be fine, but either she doesn't believe me, or her stubborn nature is getting the best of her."

"But, if her powers are growing, wouldn't she be better able to actually take care of that now?" Elena questioned.

"Not unless her powers had grown exponentially in the past few weeks." Stefan answered. "And if they did I would be more worried even, about the spell possibly backfiring…" he turned his head back to Caroline sharply. "That's why you came to us, isn't it?"

"I told you Bonnie's gonna get killed if someone doesn't help her." Was Caroline's answer. "She's powerful believe me, too powerful."

"Oh Lord…" Whatever went through Stefan's mind in that moment wasn't good.

"What?" Elena didn't like the look of her boyfriend's eyes in that moment.

"Come on." He told her suddenly. "We gotta get to Bonnie before it's too late."

'Before it's too late…' Those were like magic words for Elena, as she pushed aside everything and anything and rushed after her boyfriend, the silvery gossamer cape-cloth of her dress held tightly in her hand so it wouldn't get trapped into something or someone.

They were so focused on getting to Bonnie neither of them even stopped to ask Caroline exactly how she knew so much.

'I've already lost too many people…' she thought as she got rushed after Stefan as fast as her feet could carry her. 'I'm not loosing you too Bonnie…it's a promise…'

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_Please say you'll be waiting_

Caroline took a deep breath as she came back to reality; she'd been about to slip back out of the gymnasium when suddenly she'd gone in some kind of trance; it had taken her a second to realize Grams was reaching for her and actually pay attention to the message.

"You could be a bit gentler next time, Grams…" She mumbled under her breath.

And then she made her way to the back exit of the gymnasium, ignoring the confused and shocked looks many of the attendants were giving her; she had far more important things to think about than what some petty teenagers might be thinking of her at the moment.

Ignoring her shoes on the sidewalk, as she'd a mission to carry out, Caroline went into the small part of the forest that could be found in the outskirts of the school; she walked far enough into it that she could still see the lights from the dance without actually be seen by those attending it, and then turned to the treetops.

"Damon!" She called, trying to focus what little Power she had into both her voice and mind.

It took a few seconds, but finally the mentioned vampire stood a few feet before her.

"Well, well, Caroline Forbes, I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you…" He said in a very theatrical tone. "Especially not after the harsh way in which you broke up with me…"

"Enough with the theatrics Damon." She interrupted him. "We both know I never broke up with you, we were never really a couple in fact. All I was to you was a toy."

Damon's eyes narrowed, he didn't like where this was going.

"But that's neither here nor there." She continued. "What's important right now is Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" That defiantly called his attention.

"You care about her, don't you?" She smiled slightly. "You don't actually need to answer."

Damon cocked his eyebrow, obviously getting impatient.

"Very well." Caroline nodded. "I don't actually know why this is so important, I was told to give you a message. It is: 'The Little Witch needs her Dark Angel…' Don't ask me what it means cause I don't know and…"

And nothing, Damon was gone already.

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_If you can make a promise _

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me_

Caroline stood in the same spot for a few seconds, half-listening as the beautiful slow song reached an end, silently praying for things to go right with her friends.

"Spirits…please hear my plea, help those who need you tonight." She wasn't even sure where those words came from, she just spoke them.

"Caroline?" She heard someone call her.

It was Matt, apparently she'd taken long enough already.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, noticing the state of her appearance.

"Just fine Matt." She assured him.

Matt, bless him, didn't ask any more questions, just handed Caroline her shoes and then guided his girlfriend back inside.

'Just fine…' Caroline repeated in her mind. 'I hope…'

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	12. Blood and Power

So, this is it. The chapter you've all been waiting for. I think. There's some serious Bamon here, as well as some serious angst. I know you people have no interest in reading my notes so I'll just say this, for those who didn't notice last chapter, this fic has fanart, in my homepage, just one for now but more will come.

I considered ranting about the end of the TVshow, but decided just to say this: I mostly hated it. With the exception of Elena's attitude regarding her love for Stefan and Damon's more humane attitude, I hate it all. So, this just reinforces my previous decision to ignore it all! Everything that happens from the end of chapter fourteen on is to be ignored where my fic is concerned.

Oh, one last thing. If anyone has good pics of Emily, and especially of Emily and Damon talking, can you send them to me, or direct me to them, I need them for a fanart.

So yeah, that's it. Now, on with the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 11. Blood and Power**

Ever so slowly Bonnie stepped out of the Old Wood and into the clearing where Fell's Church had once stood, nearly a century and a half ago. Forgotten, her shoes lay next to some tree, while she kept walking barefoot, with no care that the train of her white lace dress was getting dirty; nothing was on her mind but her mission.

Finally, the full moon coming out from behind thick clouds revealed to her she'd reached her destination; she stood right before the hole where the entrance to the cursed tomb laid. She could smell the blood inside the tomb, both dried and fresh.

'They're being fed already…' Bonnie thought. 'I cannot allow them to get out, they need to still be inside for this to work.'

With that decision she jumped into the hole and rushed to the half-opened stone entrance. Using her own blood she quickly drew a set of symbols on the archway, ending with a short incantation; a second later a translucent film seemed to cover the opening to the tomb, it was a ward; not a very powerful one, but Bonnie only needed it to stand while she readied the spell.

With that she moved to the center, where she cleared a spot and then used a long stick to draw a pentagram in the ground, she then added a representation of each element and chanted a small blessing to help gather power.

She was done with the preparations pretty quickly, and all that was left was the spell in itself. The one that would take care of the two dozen vampires left in the tomb once and forever, the one that would end her life.

She was about to begin, but first a part of her decided it wanted to call upon one last memory before leaving the mortal world:

***Flashback***

A beautiful song was playing softly in the background, it was "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman, but perhaps what made it all the more beautiful was the gorgeous man whispering the lyrics in her ear as they swayed to the rhythm of the music.

This day had begun in such an awful way for Bonnie Bennett; after the nightmare she'd just gone through, one she'd nearly not survived, learning that the love of her life was going to leave her had very nearly crushed her. She knew it had to be done, for both hers and his own good, but that didn't really make it any easier. In fact, the only reason she hadn't completely lost it was because of the hope she still held onto, hope that one day they would meet again, and it was that same hope that the song transmitted to her.

Yes, that night the Little Witch only cared about two things: the Dark Angel that held her in his arms, and the Promise the lyrics of the song they were dancing carried.

They danced the night away, continuing their little date with a walk through the woods, they finally reached their meadow late at night, less than an hour before dawn. There they just laid down in the grass, with Damon holding her tightly to his chest, while she prayed for there to be a way for him to never let go.

The sky was ever so slowly changing from the raven-wing black to a mix of dark blue and deep purple; Bonnie straightened up, turning to Damon, eyes shining with self-assurance.

"Little Witch…" He began, slowly, as he straightened up too.

In swift movements she shrugged off her jacket and swung her hair to one side of her neck, showing smooth caramel skin on the other.

"Drink me." She declared, calmly, confidently.

"What?" He was obviously not expecting that.

"You heard me." She told him, lowering the strap of her dress and tilting her head to a side.

"I will not do that." He refused.

"You've given me so much this past twelve years, more than I thought I would have in a whole lifetime; and now you deny me the chance to give you one minuscule thing?" She questioned, hurt evident in her eyes.

"This is no minuscule thing." He hissed. "This is your blood we're talking about!"

"And that, like the rest of me, belongs to no one but you, everything I am belongs to you, I thought we were clear on that." She declared in a soft yet serious tone.

"You cannot be serious." She refused. "You're not a possession but a person; one too valuable to belong to anyone, no matter who the person is."

"Have you forgotten that, weren't it for you I would have died four weeks ago?" She asked. "The only reason I still breathe, still exist, is you; it's because you chose to save me."

"How could I not?" He asked her in return. "You mean everything to me Little Witch, everything there's good in me, it's because of you. You're all that matters."

"If that is so, does that include my opinion? My own decisions?" She questioned. "This is my choice, Dark Angel. I know how…enjoyable, the blood of a witch is for a vampire, and I also know that with us it's even more so; even if we've only exchanged blood once. I want to do this, not just for you but for me too. One last exchange…"

"You have to believe this won't be the last time we meet."

"I do believe that. But it'll be the last time, at least for a while. Please, allow me this…"

Yes, he would never be able to deny her anything, and so, silently, he scooped her into his arms, so she could rest against his chest, while he settled against the trunk of a nearby tree. With no further argument he bit into her neck and began drinking, slowly, carefully, taking care to connect their minds, to share the feelings the blood exchange gave them.

Bonnie waited until he swallowed once and then called on the wind to make a slight cut on Damon's own neck, the moment it was done she latched herself onto that cut, drinking deeply; then opened her mind to his.

The connection was breathtaking, nothing existed in that moment but the two of them, the feelings that kept moving from one to the other over and over again, talking of the love they shared better than any words could.

Eventually they stopped, when it became obvious that sharing anymore would begin her change, and that wasn't something they wanted.

Still, it had been enough, and with that she laid her head on his chest, content. She was nearly lost to the land of dreams when one last phrase reached her mind, a phrase she didn't manage to reply to, and yet she would never be able to forget…

"I love you, my Little Witch…"

***End of Flashback***

That was the first, and only time, that her Dark Angel had told her he loved her. Yes, it was definitely a good 'last memory' to recall.

And with that Bonnie stepped into the center of the pentagram and with a shout called on all five elements to yield to her at the same time.

.-.

Stefan broke into a halt just a few feet away from the ruins of Fell's Church; in his arms was his girlfriend Elena, eyes tightly shut while she held onto Stefan's neck for dear life. They were in that position on agreement that it was the fastest way to get there.

"We're here, lovely love." He whispered into her ear.

Elena took a deep breath before opening her eyes and slowly letting go and getting on her feet. She focused all her energies in not being sick or dizzy, they didn't have time for those things; even if they didn't have all the details, they knew Bonnie was in a complicated situation and needed their help, there was no time for anything.

The couple hurried to the limits of the hole in time to see a flash of lighting, a spiral of water, a fistful of dirt, a line of fire and a gust of wind rise from the points of the pentagram, moving diagonally until they all connected over Bonnie's head in a bright, soundless explosion, an instant before creating something akin to a tornado, with Bonnie standing in its center.

"Oh my Lord…" Elena could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Even Stefan, who'd known and seen witches using spells before, could have never imagined something like what they were witnessing in that moment, all five elements were combined, the Power so strong even a plain human would be able to sense it.

Stefan made to get closer, trying to at least get a better look at his young witch-friend, when suddenly the gust of wind seemed to get too close to him, slashing the sleeve of his silk shirt and making him bleed slightly.

"Stefan!" Elena cried out worried as she pulled his arm to her.

"I'm fine." Stefan assured her, his cut had healed already. "I think I just got too close."

"Or because she's losing control…" Elena whispered, half-afraid.

And she was right, the twister was unstable, the elements no longer following its form in parallel routes, sometimes clashing slightly, sometimes moving out of the form. In the center, Bonnie kept her hands clasped together as she chanted, evidently trying to reign in the Power she herself had unleashed but, judging for the beads of sweat running down her face and the way her brow furrowed, and how hurriedly she was chanting, it was obviously not easy.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

She was so worried, she was human, and pretty much powerless; she knew that, and hated it. But Bonnie was her best friend, she just wanted there to be something she could do, anything; in that moment she was willing to do anything just to help her friend.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Stefan admitted in a whisper.

There it was, that phrase they both hated, so harsh, and so true.

Bonnie wasn't only Elena's friend, but Stefan's too, he hated their current situation as much as his girlfriend. But there was nothing they could do, the spell had been started already; Stefan knew enough about magic to know it would be catastrophic if they tried to interrupt it now.

All they could do now was wait, and it was an excruciating wait…

.-.

Not very far from there a crow was flying at speeds that defied the laws of normalcy, but of course it wasn't a normal crow: the stormy blue of his eyes, the flash deep inside, showed a creature much more intelligent than an animal, and far from human.

'You better not die, Little Witch…' the thoughts were racing through his mind. 'You cannot die…I won't let you.'

Even in midflight, a memory assaulted him, a new one:

***Flashback***

He shifted from crow to human form with the speed and ease of experience; he was about to greet his little friend, when he noticed exactly what was going on in the riverside.

Bonnie was sitting on a flat rock, feet in the water, she had shrugged off her half-sleeved blouse, leaving her in a simple cream colored top and denim shorts; that wasn't the problem however, the problem was the silver dagger she held carefully on her hands.

Damon watched with a mix of sick-fascinating and horror how the girl unsheathed the dagger before holding it gingerly, tip pointing to her chest.

"And what exactly is it that you think you're doing, Little Witch?" He asked out loud.

She flinched, nearly dropping the dagger into the water current; that worried him more than anything else could have. She hadn't noticed his approach, never since her Power had awoken had he been able to get closer than ten feet without being noticed by her.

She whispered something under her breath, so low not even he heard her.

"You haven't answered me Little Witch." He kept walking towards her.

"I'm making sure everyone is safe." She whispered, a little louder this time.

"And what makes you think that what you're doing right now will achieve that?" He asked.

He was trying, really trying, not to let his emotions control him; but he was just so terrified… The last time he'd felt this bad his mother had died…

"You heard my Grams, I'm a walking time bomb." She told him inexpressively. "Since I'm gonna die anyway, I would rather not risk someone else's life in the process." She sighed. "Don't try to give me false hopes, saying we'll find a way, we both know there's none. I used to be so proud of my Power, but now we know I just have too much."

"Little…" he began.

"No, please. I already have accepted this. It was hard but I did. However, I refuse to just wait for death to come, to risk the chance for someone to be near me when that happens, some innocent to end up hurt, or worse, dead. I won't allow anyone to be in risk because of me."

"So you think it would be better if you were to die alone? What about your Grams? What about me Little Witch?"

"I especially don't want either of you around! If I don't want to risk strangers, you think I would want to risk one of you? I love you both too much to risk you in any way!"

"Do you?"

He was suddenly before her, not caring that his expensive clothes were getting all wet; she blinked in confusion, whether at his words or his abrupt appearance, he didn't know.

"Do you love me, Little Witch?" He asked her, very seriously.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, never letting go of the dagger.

"The only there is." He replied, very serious. "So answer me, do you love me?"

"With all my body, mind, heart and soul." She answered softly.

"Very well." He nodded.

Before she could say anything else he was holding her tightly to his chest; she felt a quick flash of pain on her neck, before the flow of the blood changed, he was drinking her blood.

The mix of shock and sudden weakness made her fingers slacken, the dagger falling into the river; her mind was quickly becoming fuzzy but she didn't fight it, instead she just let go.

Connected to her as he was, he could suddenly hear her thoughts as if they were his own, and what he found there displeased him:

*So this is his last mercy for me, taking my life so I won't have to do it myself…Thank you Spirits…Thank you, my Dark Angel…*

*You're wrong if you believe I'm letting you go. Especially now that I know you love me. No, Little Witch, you aren't going anywhere, I won't allow it.*

Before she could find the strength to say anything he retrieved the dagger from the riverbank and used it to cut himself at the base of her neck, pulling then her head to his own neck.

And maybe she wasn't fully conscious of what she was doing anymore, or she just didn't want to actually die, she drank.

He felt the moment the connection was sealed, and was so overjoyed he nearly forgot what he had to do. As he held her hands in his, head still buried in the side of her neck, he chanted:

"Do fuil…Mo fuil…Ár fuil…Anois agús i dtólamh*…"

***End of Flashback***

In his mind, Damon smiled, that was exactly what he needed…hope.

.-.

Elena was seriously considering the possibility of trying her own luck with the crazy magic; she wasn't even sure what she would be doing, but she just needed to do something.

"Elena…" Stefan whispered, holding her tighter.

He didn't need to read his girlfriend's mind to know what she was thinking, and he also knew how useless anything would be.

"We need to do something Stefan…" She whispered, afraid like she'd never before been.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, my love." He whispered, grieved.

"But we cannot just let her die!" Elena cried out.

Stefan shook his head and hugged his beloved tighter, barely being careful enough not to hurt her; she wasn't the only who wished there were something they could do, but there wasn't.

They were still in the same position when a rush of air from a side called their attention. For a moment Stefan feared Bonnie might have lost what little control she still had over her magic, but Elena soon corrected him.

"Damon?" She called, in a mix of shock and unexplained relief.

Stefan didn't know why either, but he too felt it was a good thing his brother was there.

"So, you're here…doing nothing." Damon half stated half admonished the couple.

"There's nothing we can do." Elena whispered in a half-sob.

"Bonnie is progressively losing control of her magic." Stefan informed him. "Any closer than we are now and we get hurt.

Damon seemed to notice the slash on his brother's shirt right then and shook his head.

Still confused over his intentions, the two young lovers watched as Damon shrugged off his leather jacket, handing it to a silent Elena.

"I'm not loosing another jacket to the Little Witch's crazy power." Damon explained.

However, that only raised more questions: when had he ever lost a jacket? And when had he been around Bonnie as she used magic, other than the night of the possession?

Right as Damon got closer to the edge Stefan stopped him.

"If you get any closer you'll get hurt." He warned the older vampire. "Or even killed."

"Oh…" Damon cooed. "Is St. Stefan worried about his big brother?"

"Yes."

That certainly wasn't what Damon was expecting, which became obvious when he turned away from his brother, and focused on the woman standing below.

"Damon…" Elena called, it was obvious in her voice she was worried too.

"Do not come any closer." He warned the couple, and then he turned over his shoulder and smirked. "And don't worry, little brother, I have an ace under my sleeve."

And without further explanation, he jumped right into the magic.

.-.

Bonnie was standing in the center of the pentagram, hands clasped tightly in front of her chest and mouth moving as she kept chanting a spell over and over; she was struggling with her own Power, barely capable of holding it together, she knew she would be fully losing control soon.

'I just have to make sure once I do this spell will destroy this place, and nothing else.' She thought, furrowing her brow even more as she concentrated as hard as she could.

She knew her best friend was right outside the hole, she could sense her, and Stefan too. Two bright auras standing on the edge of disaster. Bonnie wished they would move back, it was dangerous for them to stay there; but she couldn't move her focus from her own spell or things would be catastrophic.

She was able to notice when Stefan's brother arrived too and while a part of her hated the idea of him watching her die, another felt content she could at least sense him one last time.

And then, something she defiantly hadn't been expecting: he stood on the edge, and jumped.

Bonnie very nearly screamed, as Damon went through all five layers of her magic before finally landing right in front of her; his clothes were half shredded and dirty, hair damp and traces of burns and shocks in the bare parts of his body.

So shocked the hazel-eyed witch was at his arrival that for a moment her magic became even more erratic, very nearly sending them all to the Other Side, right then and there, it was a miracle Bonnie managed to stabilize it again.

A few seconds passed before Bonnie finally stopped chanting, holding the spell up with just her hands and half of her mind; while the other half tried to deal with the unexpected arrival.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you think…Little Witch?" He asked, a morose smirk on his face.

She was about to retort at him with as much sarcasm as she could muster, until suddenly she realized the connotation of his own words.

"Dark Angel…" She couldn't help but whisper.

She flinched, still remembering his reaction the last time those words had left her lips.

This time it was different, this time he caressed her cheek, an almost pained look on his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned.

"To save Mystic Falls." She answered simply.

"Do you honestly believe the stupid mortals in this town deserve your sacrifice?" He asked.

"Maybe not." She admitted. "But I'm not selfless, I'm not actually doing this for everyone. My wish is for those I love to be kept safe: Caroline, Matt, Grams, Elena, Stefan, you…"

"And what about you?" He questioned.

"I'm lost…" She began.

"No, you're not!" He interrupted her. "I refused to let you go three years ago and…"

"You said it yourself: three years ago, that's a long time, things change with time…" She sounded so understanding, yet so sad at the same time.

"Not this." He refused fervently. "Never this."

Before she could say anything at all she felt the well known brief sting on the side of her neck as her blood was drawn; she was already in a half-daze when her own head was pushed against Damon's own bleeding neck. She tried briefly to resist, but it was useless, she was too far gone already, barely holding onto her magic.

"It's okay, everything will be alright." He assured her. "Trust me. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, my Little Witch…"

"My Dark Angel…" Bonnie whispered, before finally surrendering to the blood exchange.

Connection.

Of bodies, minds, hearts and souls.

Two individuals connected…

…and the magic submitted.

Nothing would ever be the same again after that night…

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart.  
_

_

* * *

_So, was this what you'd been waiting for, I hope.

*Anyway, for those interested, the words Damon pronounces in the second flashback are gaelic for: "Your blood...My blood...Our blood...Now and forever..." Grammar might not be exactly right, I used an online dictionary and got it word by word.


	13. Heart and Soul

Hello! Not much to say except hoping you've liked this story, and will like what's yet to come. I've loved writing it, and am doing my best on the sequel to make sure it's better than this one. So far I can tell you I'll be ignoring a lot of what happened in the last eight episodes of the series, making things my way, what events may happen, still won't in the same way. (And there's no way my Bonnie, or even Jeremy will be like the ones in those episodes!)

Some pretty big surprises in this chapter, hope you'll like them. I enjoyed writing it very much.

Well, that's that, enjoy the chapter and, if possible, I would be very happy if you helped me reach 200 reviews by this chapter. We're so close...if you do I promise to give you the next chapter early! (just one more chapter missing, and then the epilogue...)

**

* * *

Chapter 12. Heart and Soul **

Bonnie stood before a mirror in front of her bedroom in Grams' home. She was once again wearing the same white lace dress, spotless, as if that shocking and eventful night had never happened, though it had been a week since.

Caroline herself was standing behind her wearing rather simple off-white dress. The blonde just kept looking at her friend with an approving smile.

"I still don't understand what this is all for, Caro…" Bonnie half-pouted.

"And you don't need to." Caroline told her, evading the eyes. "Just go along with it."

The blonde Sensitive then handed her witch friend a beautiful milky white hooded cloak, it was longer than the one she herself was wearing, with a trail longer than that of the dress.

Shaking her head at the uselessness of her insisting on some explanation, Bonnie covered herself with the piece of cloth before following her best friend out. All the while thinking about when she had first woken before that crazed stunt in the tomb, just the previous day:

***Flashback***

She was honestly surprised when the musky smell reached her nostrils, it was the first thing she was consciously aware of, warmth was the second, followed then by a husky voice calling her name…or, not her name, rather a pet name, one she was well accustomed to.

"Dark Angel…" She called, very softly, still not opening her eyes.

"Little Witch!" The same voice was suddenly more alert. "Bonnie!"

It was then, as her bed moved suddenly, that she realized she was actually laying on another body, her mind still half-asleep while listening to the inhumanly slow heartbeat beneath her.

Suddenly, everything came back to her: the vampires, the cursed tomb, the Winter Dance, that heartbreaking song, her magic out of control, her sacrifice…? Damon?

"What happened?" She asked, finally opening her eyes.

"I nearly lost you again." The one she was laying against whispered roughly. "You went down to that tomb, with vampires ready to go on a rampage, while your magic was totally off balance, and nearly lost your life. That's what happened!"

"Did it work?" She pushed aside his upset tone, focusing on what was important.

"The suicide? You can guess not." He hissed, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!" She cried out, scandalized. "You think I actually wanted to die?"

"Well, considering it was the second time I found you about to kill yourself…" He began.

"They were entirely different circumstances."

"Not for me. Both times you were going to die. You think anything else matters after that?"

"I'm sorry…" She buried her face in his bare chest, totally ashamed of what she had nearly done, and at the same time relieved and delighted to be in his arms again.

"Don't you understand it, Little Witch?" His voice was hoarse as he held her to him almost too tightly. "I cannot lose you…not again. I wouldn't survive."

"Neither would I." She whispered back, holding him as tightly as she could. "I promise you, my Dark Angel, I'll always be here for you."

"As will I, my Little Witch…" He whispered back.

***End of Flashback***

She'd spent the whole day in Damon's arms, with just a quick break to eat; though, to her surprise, some of her friends had somehow managed to 'collect' some human blood for Damon in the blood-bank so he hadn't actually gone to hunt.

Still, together a whole day, she was actually surprised, and more than a little disappointed to find him gone that morning.

Then Caroline had arrived, talking about some Druid Celebration they would be having that night. Bonnie guessed it might be related to the Winter Solstice, but since she'd never been part of such ceremonies she found herself at a loss. She especially didn't understand why exactly she was wearing the same dress again, except that Damon asked her to in a short letter he'd left on her pillow, along with the reassurance that he would be there that night. That was the only reason Bonnie wasn't truly fighting the whole thing.

Right then, a honk sounded outside.

"Come on girl, gotta go." Caroline announced from the door.

.-.

Elena was very careful to make sure Jenna was still out and her brother locked inside his room when she finally emerged from hers and rushed to her car; she didn't want one of them to see her in that off-white dress, it was very beautiful, but so unlike her it might raise suspicions of something weird going on. So much had happened; so much she could barely deal with it herself, there was no telling what her family would say if they were ever to find out.

As she put the key in the ignition, the brunette very vividly remembered what had happened that night, after she and Stefan had seen Damon jump into the magical twister:

***Flashback***

"Damon!" Both Elena and Stefan cried out in shock and fear.

Those feelings turned into a mix of confusion and hope when they saw him get to Bonnie; then transformed again, back to shock and a little fear when they saw him biting her.

"What is he doing…?" Elena gasped.

She could hardly believe it. Had she been wrong to trust Damon? Was Bonnie truly lost?

"He's…" Stefan seemed to be absolutely mystified. "…bonding with her?"

"What?" Elena turned to him sharply, not really understanding.

"Yes, the blood exchange, the way they're holding each other." Stefan explained. "And the power…it actually seems to be stabilizing…"

Elena watched in wonder as the twister effectively changed shape, assuming that of a mystic dome around the witch and the vampire, who were still connected.

No word was said for a while, it could have been seconds, or even hours, and then all hell broke loose…almost literally.

With a deafening rumble the earth shook violently beneath their feet; Stefan barely had enough time to scoop Elena on his arms and jump a back, enough feet to clear the new hole, which was nearly five times as big as the previous one and half filled with dirt and debris.

"Oh my God…" Elena gasped, holding tightly onto her boyfriend. "Bonnie! Damon!"

There was a cloud of dust all around, and Stefan didn't dare make a single movement.

It took a while for the dust to begin clearing, but once it did Stefan noticed a figure on the very edge, with a knee on the ground, he was holding an unconscious Bonnie tightly in his arms.

"They're alright." He whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

Hearing that, Elena let out the breath she'd been holding, and began to cry.

***End of Flashback***

It had been such a relief to know her best friend was alright.

The tomb was no more, the vampires had been destroyed, Damon had saved Bonnie, they would both be alright; everything was going to be alright.

.-.

In the Salvatore boarding house Stefan found Damon pacing in the living room, dressed in a half-buttoned shirt and loose slacks, both white…the younger brother, dressed in a similar style but in an off-white color, stayed there for a while, just watching the older.

"You done staring at me yet?" Damon asked, without even turning to face Stefan.

"Sorry." Stefan chuckled. "It's just…I find this whole thing so strange…"

"Yes, white is definitely not my color." Damon deadpanned.

"Well, that too." Stefan smirked. "But that's not really what I meant. You, the way you're pacing, the way you seem almost…nervous. And then I remember what you did a week ago, and everything Caroline told us happened in years prior…it's just so…amazing."

"That girl has a way too big mouth." Damon complained.

Stefan chuckled again. And it was that with Bonnie unconscious and Damon refusing to leave her side, Caroline had become their source of information, relaying everything Bonnie had told her about her 'Dark Angel'. It was quite a bit, and as hard as Stefan and Elena found it to believe it at times, a part of them couldn't help but accept it as true.

Damon shook his head, it had been way too long since he'd heard Stefan laugh at him, since he'd actually felt like laughing along with his little brother, and it felt right, it felt great.

"You do know your Little Witch is probably gonna want to kill us, right?" Stefan commented.

"Not me." Damon grinned. "She loves me way too much."

"Just as much as you love her." Stefan replied, and then sighed. "You know, just a week ago I would have found that very strange, almost impossible, and now…now I see you, and I see Bonnie, and I cannot believe how I didn't realize before how right you are for each other."

"Which is exactly why we're doing this." Damon stated. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I told you that before." Stefan smiled. "Caroline and Elena are getting Bonnie there, I will be driving you, and Tituba is already there, waiting for us."

Damon nodded, satisfied.

Stefan's thoughts meanwhile went to someone else: Tituba, the Bennett matriarch, who'd just awoken from her coma a week before, he remembered how they'd found out:

***Flashback***

Stefan and Elena were standing side by side, watching as Damon got comfortable on Bonnie's bed, with the witch still held in his arms.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourselves?" Elena asked.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Damon, after he'd saved her best friend there was almost nothing that could make her distrust him; she was actually worried about them, both of them.

Stefan was actually trying to find the best way to suggest at least one of them stayed in the guest bedroom, when suddenly Elena's phone rang, she answered it after the second ring.

"Hello?...I'm Elena Gilbert…Yes, I know Mrs. Bennett, her granddaughter Bonnie is my best friend…Yes, I was there when she was checked in…She's awake?...Since when?...Well, that's wonderful news…No, I'm afraid she's a bit under the weather right now…But I can get there right away if you need me…Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes…Thank you very much, you've given us great news…Goodbye…"

"So Tituba's awake." Damon spoke, and it wasn't a question.

"You don't seem surprised." Stefan raised his brow.

"Well, we all knew the only reason she wouldn't wake up was because her magical core was nearly dry, she's had several weeks to recover already, and then there's the fact of the huge amounts of Power the Little Witch released a while ago…"

"So you think that Bonnie's Power woke up Tituba?" Stefan asked, and it sounded logical.

"It's just a theory." Damon shrugged lightly. "I guess you'll be the ones finding out the truth."

And with that reminder Elena nodded and with a whispered goodbye left the house, closely followed by her boyfriend.

***End of Flashback***

Truth is they never actually found out what woke Tituba that night, but no one cared that much, really. The only thing that mattered was that she was awake and alright.

Yes, after weeks of complications and stress things were finally working out. And if all went well, they would be even better.

.-.

People were waiting when the Salvatore brothers arrived, a woman dressed in a long cedar colored dress, a bright red cloak covering everything but her head; what actually surprised the brothers was that she wasn't alone, two other people stood in the clearing, both women, each dressed in simple forest green dresses covered by open green-brown cloaks. Next surprise, came as the brothers identified just who the first woman actually was.

"Emily?" It was Stefan who called out her name in shock.

"Yes Stefan, it is me." Emily nodded with a patient smile.

"But, but you're dead." Stefan seemed to have lost reason at some point.

"And so are you, and your brother, technically." Emily deadpanned. "However, we must remember that those of us who weren't born to be bound by mortal laws, find few things to be truly impossible. Like being the one to officiate the ceremony that is to join a several times great-granddaughter and her vampire beloved."

Damon almost audibly gulped. Even with all the new (or old) memories in his head, he hadn't yet forgotten the last time he'd met Bonnie's ancestor, what the witch had done, how it had hurt at the time, and the awful thing he'd done as an attempt in getting retribution.

"It's alright." Emily spoke, suddenly turning to him. "You need not think about such things any longer. The past is the past."

"Nonsense." Damon shook his head. "I nearly killed your descendant."

"After I'd destroyed what, back then, seemed to be the only way to get back the woman you believed you loved." Emily continued. "You were understandably angry with me…"

"I could have murdered the Little Witch!" It became obvious in that moment just how badly that fact affected him.

"But you didn't." Emily insisted. "And as hard as it may be to understand, what happened that night, had to happen, for the good of all. And yes, that includes you biting her."

"I don't understand." Stefan was the one to speak then. "I mean, Damon almost killed Bonnie that night; would have if I hadn't been there, both to pull him off her and to feed her my own blood. How can that have been necessary?"

"Their bond needed to be rekindled." Emily explained. "The blood bond that my descendant and Damon first established, that had to be sealed three years ago, needed to be reestablished, many lives depended on it."

"But it was I who gave her blood, not Damon." Stefan still didn't get it.

"And Damon is your brother." This time it was one of the other women who spoke, Tituba. "His blood, is your blood, technically."

"What matters is that it worked, as it was meant to." Emily interrupted. "That night my descendant began having flashes of the past she'd forgotten, as did Damon, even if it took him a while longer to accept the truth of what he was seeing."

"It's not my fault that it went against everything I'd always believed." Damon explained.

"True, the first time around it took you twelve years, to change from the creature of darkness you had shaped yourself into, to the man you were always meant to be." Emily nodded. "This time it only took you a few weeks."

"What if it hadn't worked?" Stefan asked, doubtful.

"But it did." Tituba said simply.

"But what if it hadn't?" Damon insisted.

It was the older Salvatore's worst fear at the moment, if things had gone wrong and he'd killed Bonnie that night, or if that spell to open the tomb had been too much for her.

"It was meant to work." Emily explained calmly to them. "There was just no way for it not to. I understand your fear Damon, but there's just no way you could have ever purposefully harmed your soul-mate."

That froze everyone in their spots.

"Soul-mate?" Stefan was the first to get halfway out of his stupor.

"Yes, soul-mate." Emily nodded, and with a hand on Damon's temple added: "Cuimhnigh…"

Damon's eyes seemed to roll into his head suddenly, Stefan rushed to catch him, only he didn't fall, he didn't even move; and yet, his expression continually changed: peace, sadness, disgust, calm, horror, anger, love, confusion, denial, hopelessness, and then…nothing.

Almost a full minute passed by before Damon opened his eyes again, they went by Stefan, showing suddenly such a deep regret the younger vampire staggered briefly, they passed by Tituba with a nod of acknowledgement, and finally ended in Emily.

"I loved you." He declared, to everyone but Emily's shock.

"As I loved you." Emily nodded.

"You told me I would forget, warned me, I refused to believe such an awful thing could be possible…and yet I did, I forgot." Damon continued.

"It wasn't in your hands Damon." Emily told him, compassionately. "You didn't choose to forget me, you just couldn't help it."

Damon shook his head, refusing to accept something like that could be out of his control.

"Excuse me." Stefan called suddenly. "I'm at a loss. You were in a relationship? When?"

"In early 1964." Emily answered.

"I'd just returned from the war." Damon explained without being asked to. "Father hated me, called me a coward, and you followed his lead. Gone were the days when you would follow me…So I stayed away from the house for long periods of time, as long as I could. Since most of the people in Mystic Falls followed Father's ideas regarding my desertion I ended up visiting the neighboring town, where I met a young woman. She was a servant, and yet she behaved so different from any servant I'd seen before, it was…interesting. As I got to know her I realized she was a beautiful, intelligent and witty person, and I liked that; I began seeing her more and more, and then we became lovers."

"How come I never knew any of that?" Stefan asked, half-hurt.

"Let me finish and you'll understand." Damon ordered. "It didn't take long to realize I loved her. I asked her to marry me, she refused; said we would never be accepted, that society would look down on both her and me. It's not like I cared, I was already seen as a disgrace. In that moment I cared about nothing but her. Still, I tried to be patient, believed that, eventually I would convince her. I was even considering the possibility of renouncing the Salvatore name and asking her to come with me someplace else, begin a new life. I was even willing to take her child as mine. But I never got to suggest it. The night I was going to, she told me it was over." He sighed. "She told me that we just couldn't be, began spouting something about fate I didn't actually pay attention to, and then told me I was gonna forget her. I refused to accept that, there was just no way I could ever forget the woman I loved, right?" His face suddenly showed a great pain. "And yet I did. I forgot her, and fell into that bitch's arms!"

Stefan couldn't help but step back, he'd never seen his brother this man, and talking that way, specially about Katherine Pierce.

"I thought Katherine hadn't compelled you to love her." Stefan dared speak after a while.

"She didn't." Damon growled. "Instead, she compelled me to forget I already loved someone. When Katherine arrived to our home a week later I saw Emily again, only I no longer knew who she was, it was like we'd never met." He turned to the witch in question. "Except you did remember, didn't you? You never forgot. Why didn't you remind me?"

"No, I didn't." Emily admitted. "And I couldn't act against Katherine in that moment. You need to understand, I was a widow with a child, my husband was killed by our Master when he displeased the Mistress; I'd to run away with my little girl when people began throwing accusations of witchcraft. I couldn't lose my child. When I met you, it was like a dream, one I always knew wasn't meant to last. You weren't meant to be with me, I knew that, since the first time I saw you, I'd a vision, of your soulmate…"

"You mean, you knew even back then that Damon would end up with a descendant of yours?" Stefan's shock just seemed to keep growing and growing.

"Yes." Emily nodded. "That's why I was so insistent on you guarding my lineage. If my line disappeared, you wouldn't meet Bonnie, wouldn't find your soul-mate. You had to, needed to. Just see how much good she's done for you. You remember what I told you that last night?"

"When you see her you'll know, because you'll be unable to look at anything, anyone else; you'll feel as if the whole world turned around her, as if nothing but her mattered…" Damon began reciting as if in a half-dream. "She'll be the light that breaks your shadow, she'll be able to bring all your walls down with just one look, you'll be willing to go to hell and back for her, and she'll make everything in your life, good and bad, worthwhile."

"And it's all come true, hasn't it?" Emily questioned.

"It has." Damon nodded. "I'm just, I'm sorry I could never give you what you deserved."

"But you did Damon." Emily assured him. "You loved me for me, made me believe I could be loved no matter what, and you protected my daughter when I couldn't, even when you no longer remembered what we'd had. You've always been a man of your word."

"I did it, if for the wrong reasons." Damon admitted.

"None of that matters anymore." Emily insisted. "The past is the past. What matters is the present, and what will be happening today…"

"There's something else." Tituba reminded them.

"Right, right." Emily nodded.

In was in that moment that everyone's attention turned to the last woman, as she pushed back the hood of her own cloak. She was petite, with porcelain white skin, and delicate features, her hair a very dark brown, almost black, like Damon's, her eyes large and the same forest green as Stefan's; she directed a soft, loving look at the Salvatore brothers.

"Buonasera, miei figlioli…*"

This time, Damon nearly lost his footing, his mind just unable to fully comprehend what he was seeing, who was standing before him.

Stefan just kept looking at his older brother, and then at the woman, over and over again, as if searching for an explanation, for someone to tell him if his assumptions were right or wrong.

It was finally Damon's broken voice that broke the silence.

"Mamma!"

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._

_

* * *

* _Italian for "Good evening, my sons..."_  
_


	14. Union of Hands

I can't believe I forgot to update earlier!But here I am now.

First of all. An apology. To whoever it may concern. I would direct this to the person, if I knew who it was, but the message what left annonymously, as a false review in this story, so here is where I'll answer it. I've been acussed of being condescending in the reviews I leave on other fics, of acting like a jerk. I promise you all that has never been my intention. I appreciate a good critique, and so try to give the same to others. Which means that I'm honest when I like or don't like something. I never considered that may make me look like a jerk, but I think that lieing in a review defeats the purpouse they were created for. I've never outright flamed anyone, because I think that when you don't like a story at all you don't even bother saying anything about it, you don't bother even reading it through, period. So yeah, that's that. I'm sorry if anyone thought I was trying to offend, that has never been my intention, I'm just trying to help others the same way they help me with every review I receive.

Now, having finished my rant, for those who bother reading my notes, let me suggest two songs to get into the mood of this chapter: First is "Mamma" by Il Divo, second is "This I Promise You" either by Ronan Keating or N'Sync, whichever you prefer (I favor the first). You'll know when each song must be played.

* * *

**Chapter 13. Union of Hands**

Less than a second after the revelation took place the two men were in their mother's embrace, and suddenly it didn't matter that they were adults, that they had lived more than a hundred years, or that the woman embracing them had died so long ago Damon'd trouble remembering her, and Stefan didn't actually remember her face, just her voice. It was her: Caryn Annata di Salvatore, Giuseppe Salvatore's wife, and mainly: Damon's and Stefan's mother.

"Oh…miei bambini…" She began whispering into their hair, in a mix of Italian and English. "You've both grown so much, so handsome, you've turned into wonderful ragazzi…Oh miei figlioli, I'm so very proud of you both."

"Madre…" Stefan whispered, unashamed of the tears falling from his eyes.

Caryn had died so long ago, when Stefan was barely three years old, the only memory he'd of her involved her singing a lullaby, and even then only her voice was clear in his mind, the face lost. In that moment he could see the face, the similarities with both his and Damon. It was the most emotional moment he'd been through.

"Mio Stefan…mio piccolo…" Caryn whispered as she looked into her younger son's eyes. "Last time I saw you, you were barely more than a baby, so small, so innocent. It makes me sad to know how much you've suffered…"

"Don't cry Madre…" Stefan whispered back as he held her tightly yet tenderly. "You're here now. I finally have a face to go with the voice of my childhood dreams… besides, I had Damon, he looked after me, as much as he could."

It was something he'd realized as he reflected on his human memories, how his older brother had always been there, caring for him, protecting him, far more than his own father ever did.

"Yes, you did." Caryn nodded. "And despite all the terrible things you went through, you're now together again, like brothers, as it was meant to be."

"Mamma…" Damon called, uncharacteristically hesitant. "I'm just so…so happy to see you. I really thought this day couldn't get any better, and now…"

"Why do you think I'm here?" His mother smiled. "I always dreamed about being in my son's wedding, ever since you were a bambino. I knew you would one day find the right girl, one you would love with your whole heart and soul, and who would love you the same way. My wish seemed impossible after I got ill, but now, thanks to Emily and Tituba, I'm here."

At those words, both brothers turned to look at the older witches, gratitude almost palpable.

"Grazie…" They both whispered. "Grazie molto."

"They're coming." Tituba announced right then.

And it was true, the vampires could hear the soft steps nearby, and they could smell the three young women as they approached.

Silently they all took their positions, with Emily in the center of the clearing, flanked by the other two women, Damon a couple of feet before them, with Stefan a few steps behind him.

The meadow looked beautiful, covered in snow, icicles hanging from the branches of nearby trees, the stream frozen. And yet, it wasn't cold, not at all, and whether it be because of the women's magic, or because the earth itself was giving them a gift, they didn't really care.

In a quick motion Stefan turned on a nearby Ipod.

Celtic music filled the clearing, as their celebration began.

.-.

Bonnie recognized the place they were going less than two minutes after descending from Elena's car; she'd noticed that both of her best friends were dressed in similar attires, and both had taken off their shoes when descending from the vehicle, telling Bonnie to do the same. Try as the hazel-eyed witch might, she just couldn't think of any specific druid ceremony that included what she'd seen thus far, and no one was giving her any clues. Still, she followed her friends' lead into the forest.

Caroline stopped the procession a few yards away from the meadow.

"Now, I'll be entering the clearing first, Elena will follow me, and you in the end Bonnie." The blonde instructed.

"What exactly are we doing?" Bonnie asked, for what must have been the umpteenth time.

"You'll see, you'll see." Caroline replied simply.

Elena couldn't help but smile as well.

On some unknown signal celtic music began to play, and a few seconds later Caroline walked into the meadow, Elena a few paces behind, and finally Bonnie.

What the young witch found upon entering the clearing left her totally speechless: Damon and Stefan were standing near the center, in druid-style attires and barefoot too, as were the three women standing before them in dresses and cloaks.

Bonnie was going to stop besides her two friends, until Caroline motioned her forward, to stand right in front of Damon.

And suddenly it clicked, watching herself in full white, same as Damon, their friends in those other clothes, and the three robed women, suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh Spirits…" Bonnie gasped.

*I really hope you don't want to kill me right now.* She heard Damon's voice in her mind as he half-grinned at her.

*No, I don't.* Bonnie admitted, smiling herself. *I want to kill Caro and Lena for keeping the reason for all this from me.*

*But then it wouldn't have been a surprise.* Damon pointed out.

And what a surprise it was.

It was also in that moment that Bonnie recognized Emily, it was so strange for the young woman, seeing her ancestor standing right then, along with her own grandmother, and another woman she couldn't recognize but found familiar.

"Let us begin this honorable ceremony with a blessing." Emily announced.

*Are you sure you wanna go through with this?* Damon asked her telepathically. *It's still not too late to call it off. I know we never exactly asked for your approval.*

*I should be the one asking that question.* She replied in the same way. *I do want to be here, I do want to go through with this, I just never imagined you would.*

*It's my way of showing you I'm not leaving, not again.* He explained.

*You know you don't have to go through all this ceremony just for that. I believe you when you say you'll stay, just like I hope you believe me when I say the same.*

*I do. And I'll confess it's not just about reassuring you, but also about reassuring myself. I want to be sure that nothing will ever be able to pull us apart again. Never.*

*Never again.*

*I love you, my Little Witch.*

*Just like I love you, my Dark Angel.*

*Well, lets get this show on the road then!*

Emily smiled at the couple, as if she knew exactly what had gone on in their minds but had chosen to leave them their privacy.

"Girls." The Bennett ancestor called softly.

Elena and Caroline immediately began moving, arranging a wreath of flowers, white-lilies and forget-me-nots in Bonnie's hair, as well as one of oak leaves on Damon's own head; then they collected a chalice of water, from which they sprinkled the couple, then did the same with the salt of another goblet, ending by moving around them with a small tray that held a strong smelling frankincense. It was the blessing of the four main elements.

"We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of two bodies, minds, hearts and souls as one; those of Bonnie Aithne Bennett and Damon Alessio Salvatore." Emily recited in a very formal tone. "There are many things to say about Unions. With each more knowledge is gained. Though we are unable to give all this wisdom to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this: A Union such as this is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Damon and Boonie have come here today to be joined as one Soul, Mind and Heart, sharing two Bodies from here to eternity."

Caroline smiled, all the feelings, good feelings, that were reaching her through her Power made her feel almost giddy with joy.

Stefan and Elena couldn't help but keep stealing glances at each other, even as they also looked at the two whom they loved as family, blood or not. That's what those in that meadow in that moment were: family.

"Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing." Emily continued. "Bonnie Bennett, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true." Bonnie smiled.

While they might have not told her the reason behind all those preparations, she couldn't be happier to be there in that moment.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" Emily questioned.

"She comes with me, her grandmother," Tituba spoke up. "And is accompanied by my blessing as well as that of her would-be sisters."

Both Caroline and Elena nodded vehemently.

"Damon Salvatore, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" Emily continued, this time turning to the Groom.

"Yes, more than anything this is my wish." Damon nodded empathically, his eyes never leaving his bride.

"With whom do you come, and whose blessings accompany you?" Emily asked.

"He comes with me, his mother," Caryn called.

"And with me, his brother." Stefan added with a bright smile.

"And accompanied by the blessings of family and close friends." They both finished together.

Damon felt really touched, at the love coming from both his mother and little brother, the two members of his family he could honestly said he deeply loved.

"Please join hands Bonnie and Damon, and listen to that which I am about to say." Emily instructed. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember: Like a stone should your love be firm like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for Love will always be stronger."

It indeed was stronger, just considering everything the pair had gone through, everything they had survived, even when being parted, the memory of who they'd once been, who they could be together, pushed them to continue. It was that love that made Bonnie stronger as a witch and a woman, and Damon a better man altogether.

"Damon, I have not the right to bind thee to Bonnie, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand." Emily indicated.

"It is my wish." Damon nodded, and then turned back at Stefan. "The ring?"

For all answer Stefan brought out of his jacket a couple of gold rings which the three witches blessed; then the smaller one was given to Damon.

Damon for his part focused his Power, imbuing the ring with it; then he carefully took Bonnie's left hand, placed the ring in the correct finger and kissed the back of said hand.

"Ti voglio bene…" Damon whispered in a very low tone before letting go of her hand.

Truth is, the presence of his mother seemed to bring out the Italian ascendance in him, even in his mind he hadn't stopped whispering endearments in that language since the ceremony had begun. And truth be told, Bonnie found the whole things extremely sexy.

"Bonnie," Emily's strong voice brought them all back to the present. "I have not the right to bind thee to Damon only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

"It is my wish, very much so." Bonnie nodded, she was glowing from pure joy.

Stefan then handed Bonnie the bigger ring, and she repeated the same steps Damon had taken, filling the object with her own Power, placing the ring on his groom's hand and then kissing said hand softly.

"I love you too…" She whispered back.

Those rings were now not only a symbol of their love and commitment, but they also carried a part of each in the other, a reminder that it was not only a symbol holding them together, but that their very souls were bound.

At a silent signal from Emily, Caryn handed her an intricate dagger, one that bride and groom recognized, for it was the same one she'd nearly used to commit suicide when first losing control of her Power, a little over three years prior.

Fully pushing that old event from his mind Damon took the dagger in his hand, and already knowing what was expected from him, used it slash his left hand; then he passed the dagger to his bride, who did the same.

"Blood to blood, Mind to mind, Heart to heart, Soul to soul." Emily called as she passed the dagger back to Caryn. "Two become one, from this day and till the end of time."

Without need to be told Bonnie and Damon clasped their bleeding hands together, it was another way for their blood to connect, less intimate and intense than the exchange that brought on their bond; but enough in their current situation.

Tituba then passed Emily an elaborate cord, it was a mix of rope and several other different materials and colors, braided together.

Slowly, ceremoniously, Emily draped the cord around the couple's joint hands, talking even as she did this:

"Let this blessed cord be a representation of the bonds that already binds you." She explained. "And even once it's been retired, may you remember what it stands for. May you always remember to be each other's faithful partner for life, each other's constant friend and one true love; may you love each other without reservations, and stand by one another in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want; may you stand together in your times of joy and sorrow, and share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union; may you always be open and honest; and dream together to create new hopes and realities in your joint lives; and may all this be for now and for ever."

It was one thing Damon had thought long and hard about. There had been many ways how their bond could be sealed: for a year and a day, for as long as love shall last, for as long as both shall live, and finally that one for eternity. He knew there was no way either of them would be content with the first one; he'd seriously considered the second, his way of giving her an out, freeing her of any commitment if she one day ceased to love him; but a part of him, perhaps the part that was connected to her, knew she wouldn't agree to that; the third was good, except for the fact that he didn't think that even death would stop him from loving her; and so the fourth had been chosen.

*I will love you, for as long as I live, and even beyond that.* Bonnie promised.

*As will I.* Damon agreed. *This is forever.*

*Forever.* Bonnie's smile could be noticed even in the mind.

"Now." Emily continued. "The Groom wishes to address his Bride."

"Bonnie…" He began, and then smile. "It feels almost strange calling you by your given name; for me you've always been, and always will be the Little Witch. The same child who so innocently faced me that Halloween night, told me she could take care of herself because she was a real witch." He chuckled. "And how true that is. I had the pleasure of knowing you for twelve years, in which I learnt so much, much more than in the first dozen decades it seems. I learnt that it's not wrong to really care for someone, to have someone who can truly know and care about you, that protecting can bring one a great satisfaction, and that loving makes us stronger, not weaker. I learnt all that, thanks to you. Thanks to you I became a better person, someone that I can honestly say I'm proud to be." He reached with his soul to her, as he was already holding her hands and couldn't really move them. "I love you, my Little Witch, body, mind, heart and soul, and I promise you I always will."

Stefan could honestly say in that moment he was very proud to be Damon's younger brother. He could vaguely remember how it had been when they both were little children, how he used to follow his big brother everywhere, always wanting to be like him. That had changed with the years. After having lost contact with Damon when he'd gone to the war, Stefan had grown used to following his father's lead, something he did even when Damon returned, something that got even worse with Katherine's involvement. And now, now things to be falling back into place, finally, and Stefan couldn't be happier.

"Oh Damon…" Bonnie whispered, smiling through the tears of joy that fell. "So much has happened since we first met, and while I'll admit I more than once dreamed of a future where I could be with you, it's also true that more than once things happened that made me fear such a thing would never be possible. So many times I would cry about the impossibility of 'us' ever becoming real, and yet here we are right now; and I want to believe that having gone through all that has actually made us stronger. We've survived so much, thanks to being together, and I know that as long as I'm with you I'll be able to carry on, no matter what comes our way. You are my strength, just as I hope to be yours, always." She allowed her Power to reach back to him, as strongly as his reached to her. "I love you, my Dark Angel, body, mind, heart and soul, and I promise you I always will."

Caroline was practically jumping with giddiness by this point, the ceremony was just so beautiful, she couldn't help but imagine just for a second how it would feel to be in Bonnie's place. Then she thought of Matt, of how much she loved him; the blonde didn't actually know if he was the one, and even then how he would take it the day he finally found out about all things supernatural, and just how much those around him were involved. Still, a union like the one before her wasn't the place or time to have such morose thoughts, which is why she decided to push that aside and focus on the joy all around her.

Elena for her part was very happy for her friend, believing she truly deserved all the blessings that could come her way. She also couldn't help wondering if it would ever be her in that position, she knew she loved Stefan with all she was, and yet she at the same time wondered if she was ready, if she would ever be ready, for the kind of commitment such a ceremony implied. Still, she'd time to decide.

"Now, for the official vows." Emily continued, then turned to Damon. "Repeat after me:"

"I, Damon Alessio Salvatore, in the name of the Spirits, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Bonnie Aithne Bennett, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

As the vow was finished, all three witches gave their blessing.

And then came Bonnie's turn:

"I, Bonnie Aithne Bennett, in the name of the Spirits, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Damon Alessio Salvatore, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"Rings have been exchanged, symbol of the vows you each have pledged, in your own words and those assigned by the traditions of our ancestors." Emily recited. "Now I call on family and friends, to bear witness of what's happened here this day; this Union of bodies, minds, hearts and souls, which Bonnie and Damon have chosen to enter and the Spirits have blessed."

"We bear witness." All of those present called in unison. "May they be blessed."

"May we all be blessed." Emily added.

Even Elena, who was perhaps the only one in the group without an ounce of Power, could feel as something rouse all around them, circling them all before enveloping the couple; it was as if the Earth itself were giving its blessing.

"Very well." Emily called as she grinned. "And now, as modern tradition dictate. I declare you Together till the end of time. Groom, you may kiss your bride."

So it began…a whole new life.

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart._


	15. Epilogue  Not Over Yet

Please people, even if just this once, read my notes, they're IMPORTANT: If you wish for this fic to end, don't read further, see the union between Bonnie and Damon as the end. (about that, I actually copied one of the many versions of the handfasting ceremony, and tweaked it a bit for my purpouses, hope you liked it). This epilogue is meant to work as a bridge between Promises of Hope and its sequel: Promises of Salvation, which I won't be posting for a few months (until I have written at least half of the fic) and then will update every two to four weeks. The sequel, as I've mentioned to some people already, will handle subjects that couldn't be adressed in this fic the way they were in the show (like Isobel's whereabouts, the problem with the Secret Council, Alaric finding out the truth about his wife and the relation to Elena, and quite a few more), of course, I'll be doing it my way (so you can disregaard everything that happened in the last eight chapters of the show. I'll also be introducing new characters, and new things, included of course, the doubts you may still have had left in this fic (I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about).

So, yeah, in short DON'T READ THIS EPILOGUE UNLESS YOU'RE WILLING TO READ AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL!

For those who are still around, enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue. It's Not Over Yet**

_Remembering_

_Your touch, your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I found my way back to you_

_And you were still waiting_

Bonnie awoke with a gasp, cold sweat running down her whole body. She straightened up in bed instantly and for a few moments had trouble identifying where exactly she was.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice ask from beside her.

And suddenly she remembered it all: the lost memories, the cursed tomb, her magic out of control, how she was about to sacrifice herself in an attempt to save the town, the night of the Winter Dance, and her Dark Angel's arrival…She'd survived when she'd thought she wouldn't, and now, now she was as good as married to the love of her life.

Yes, she now remembered where she was, in the outskirts of Florence, Italy; her new spouse had insisted they go there for a short honeymoon, to the estate that had once belonged to his mother, the DeSantis' Villa. Grams had approved, and Elena herself had offered to make herself scarce for a week so they could tell Bonnie's father the two girls had decided to celebrate the end of term with a small trip (not that Elena minded spending a full week in the Salvatore boardinghouse…).

So she was there, in a huge bed, with red satin sheets, in her spouse's arms; and while that had the same effect it had always had on her: make her feel safe, it didn't make her forget the reason why she'd awoken in such a way. The 'dream' or 'vision' or 'flash', or whatever it was that she'd seen while unconscious, it'd disturbed her greatly.

"Little Witch?" She heard him ask, worry evident in the tenor of his voice.

"I saw something…" She whispered.

"Something, what?" He got into protective mode pretty quickly.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't know if it was the past, a part of what we still haven't remembered; or something that might have happened if we hadn't gotten together again, or…"

"Or something that has yet to happen." He finished for her.

She just nodded, burying her body into his embrace as much as she could.

That in itself was a bad signal for her vampire spouse; she was always so brave, so strong; seeing like that in that moment, it was a sure sign that whatever she'd seen had been very bad.

"What did you see?" He dared ask after a couple of minutes of silence.

For all answer she took his hand, laying his palm against her forehead and focused on sending everything into his own mind:

***Dream***

She was standing, unable to move, as her hands were bound behind her back, and the rest of her body was equally restrained, against a tall wooden post, a look in the direction of her feet, soon made her notice the piles of wood stacked around the post.

'No…' realization came onto her. 'Not a post, a stake, oh spirits…'

And while her current situation certainly made her nervous and at least a little afraid, it was until she raised her head again and made out the sight before her that she came really close to actually panicking:

It was her spouse, her Dark Angel, he was standing right in front of her, looking worse than she'd ever seen him. His arms were extended to the sides, and what almost made her scream was the fact that they were nailed to wooden posts behind him, or no, not nailed, staked. Blood, both fresh and dry could be seen on his hands, as well as his face, which was half black and blue; it was a frightening sight, not only for the fact that he'd been injured so badly, but also that he wasn't healing like he should. Whatever had happened to him, to them, whatever it was that had gotten them in that position ought to have been really, really bad.

"Dark Angel!" She began calling to him. *Damon!*

For quite a while she kept calling to him, first verbally, and then when her voice became too hoarse to keep on she screamed mentally; which actually wasn't easy, as she sensed that something was blocking her Power almost completely.

As if that didn't make things bad enough, suddenly something in one side of the room called her attention. She couldn't actually make out much, the room was pitch black, it was a miracle in and of itself that she was even able to see her spouse; though, on the other hand, whoever had left them there, and in such awful condition, had probably planned it that way.

*Lit-tle W…Witch…*

It took her a few moments, but finally she was able to make out her beloved's voice; she'd never heard him so weak, so…lost.

She tried speaking, but already her throat was too sore, her Power suddenly too far to be reached; she could just watch him and try to convene through her eyes how much she loved him, how afraid she was, not for herself but for him.

She'd always been that way, worrying more about others than herself, it just couldn't be helped. In this case it was even more so, this was her spouse, her One True Love, the one person she couldn't live without, and even if she could she wouldn't want to.

"T…ti amo…" She heard him speak in a very hoarse voice.

She wanted to answer in the same way, screamed how much she loved him, and it hurt her deeply that she just couldn't.

*Never…forget that.*

He'd to finish the thought in their minds, for he seemed to be just too hurt to keep speaking out loud; and even just saying three words in her mind seemed to take most of the energy that had been left in him.

She wanted to scream right then. She wasn't actually sure what hurt her more, her own wounds or his; she was sure though that she feared more for him than for herself.

And then she could sense it, someone else was in the room, a presence so dark every cell in her body recoiled from its proximity.

She began turning, her eyes narrowed, trying to force them to make out something, anything that may give her more information of where they were, why were they there, and who exactly was responsible for what was happening.

It was useless, she could see nothing, could hear nothing more except for a very low, very dark, chuckle, it seemed to make her blood run cold.

***End of Dream***

And then it was over. Then she'd woken up covered in sweat and feeling her body tired and numb, as if she'd actually been tied to a stake, with ropes cutting into her skin, the cold and darkness surrounding her and everything else.

The mere memory of that dream was almost enough to send it into hysterics, and only the tightening of her beloved's embrace managed to bring her back to reality.

"Bonnie?" Damon called her.

It was so strange to hear him saying her real name, even after everything they'd gone through. And that, perhaps, was exactly what she needed to fully return to reality.

"Damon?" She asked.

"It's alright, my Little Witch." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her back to his chest. "I'm here, we're both here, safe; we're in mamma's villa, not some psycho's abode."

"I'm so afraid, my Dark Angel." She gasped. "It all looked so real, felt so real. I was tied to that stake, like the witches of old, and you…you…"

"I'm just fine, we both are." He insisted, then showed her his hands. "See, not a wound in sight. It was just a dream…"

"No, it wasn't." She shook his head vehemently.

"It wasn't real." He insisted.

"Maybe not now." She admitted. "But at some point it might be."

"So you're convinced it was a precognitive vision?" He deduced.

"I'm afraid so." She admitted. "Something's coming, love. A great darkness is about to fall, so great I cannot see the end of it."

"Well, we always knew we had big challenges ahead of us." He reminded her.

"Yes, but this…" She began doubtful.

"And no matter how big it may be, we will deal with it when the time comes. We're both powerful, even more so together, we can handle whatever is thrown our way."

"And we're not alone. We have your brother, and Lena, and Caro, and Grams."

"True. I cannot tell you how strange it feels to be able to trust so completely in other people. Especially my brother…" he sighed. "After what happened so long ago, I just never thought I would ever trust him again, or anyone for that matter."

"I think it's good that you trust others. As much as I love being special for you, it does good to you to have others you can rely on."

"I guess so."

Silence reigned for a few minutes, until finally Bonnie turned sharply in his direction; she didn't need to say a word, he understood her better than he did himself sometimes. Without a single objection he brushed her hair away from a side of her and lowered his head, he kissed and nipped at the skin several times, until he managed to provoke a deep moan to come from her and then, timing it just right, he bit down.

A couple of seconds later Bonnie had called on her magic just enough to cut her spouse's neck so she could drink from him as he did from her.

Then there was no more need for words. She was still afraid of what may come, but she also knew he was there, he would do anything to keep her safe, and they weren't alone, they had family and friends that would stand by them no matter what.

Come what may, they would survive, together.

_Together again_

_It feels so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Now at my journeys' end_

_We both made our promises _

_Ones that we both could keep_

_I vowed to come for you_

_If you waited for me_

_And you did hold_

_A place for me _

_In your heart…  
_

_

* * *

_First things first. THANK YOU to all my readers, even those who didn't review, I feel honored that you liked this fic enough to get this far.

Now, the piece of the song at the end is not actually the way Tracy Chapman sings it, I modified it a bit so it would fit with the end of this fic.

On to the important things. Like I had said before, this is just the end of the first part. The sequel is coming. "Promises of Salvation", there you'll finally be seeing more action, and other things (as mentioned on the note at the beginning of this chapter). Also, the story will have Stefan and Elena appearing as main characters. This doesn't mean there won't be Bamon, 'cause trust me, there will be, a lot. But I feel like I've left those two in the right place now, Stelena...they'be still got a long way to go. Technically both couples will be main characters, but Ff will enlist Stelena. Of course I'll also work with Caroline and Matt, and eventually introduced new characters and couples.

For those truly interested in the coming fic, when I've finally written at least half of it, I'll publish a teaser as a sort of additional chapter of this fic, then, one or two weeks later (depending on how much free time I have) I'll be posting the first chapter. That way you'll have an idea when to look for the fic, without having to visit my profile again and again.

Finally, regarding the fanarts, I'll be making more, of both Promises of Hope and of Salvation, I just need to find some free time.

That's all, once again thank you very much. It's been a pleasure!

Adieu!


End file.
